ENTRE DOS AMORES
by KaOrA-FGV-16
Summary: Este fic, tiene varias parejas, Cuando es difisil tomar una decicion entre dos amores, la mejor solcuion es...¿quedarte con ambos?...Leanlo espero que les guste. dejen review...Capitulo 18 en linea...dejen reviews
1. Default Chapter

KaOrA-FGV-16:  
  
Hola, aquí me tienen con otro fic, se que se supone que debía continuar el otro, pero, pues me vino esta idea a la cabeza, y decidí aprovechar y empezar este fic, espero que les guste, las parejas serán, Kaoru&Kenshin, Kaoru&Enishi, Misao&Soujirou, Misao&Aoshi, Sanosuke&Megumi y Saosuke&Sayo. Estará variando entre esas parejas, no se aun como quedaran al final. Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece.  
  
"ENTRE DOS AMORES"  
  
CAPITULO 1.- "El comienzo, la llegada de Saito"  
  
La historia comienza en un colegio de la ciudad de Tokio, en el "Colegio Koyamada" reconocido por ser el mejor de toda la ciudad, se podían observar a los estudiantes, correr de un lugar a otro, entre los extensos pasillos, otros conversando con sus compañeros, algunos leían algún libro, otros reposaban en los hermosos jardines del colegio, debajo de los grandes árboles, sentados en el pasto o en las pequeñas bancas de color crema. Entre esos jóvenes se encontraba una joven en especial, sentada en el pasto con la parte superior del cuerpo recargado en uno de los grandes árboles, se podía observar en sus ojos un poco melancólica, su largo y hermoso cabello negro azabache estaba sujeto en una cola alta con un lindo listón azul, sus hermosos ojos azul noche miraba a un punto fijo, sin poner demasiada atención algo en especial, pensando en algún problema quizá, hasta que algo o alguien se interpuso en su visión. Levanto la mirada para poder observar primero un cuerpo rígido frente a ella, y después levantando aun más la mirada, unos hermosos ojos negros, cubiertos por unos pequeños lentes, esos ojos que la tenían hipnotizada desde el primer momento en que los observo, no pudo evitar sonrojarme levemente al sentir que el chico no dejaba de mirarle.  
  
- Buenos días Kaoru, ¿como esta? - dijo el joven sonriendo, al notar la tonalidad rojiza en sus mejillas.  
  
- Muy bien, gracias Yukishiro - dijo Kaoru levantándose para poder verle mejor, ya que no podía verlo bien estando sentada, pues estaba demasiado cerca -¿y usted como esta?- dijo sonriendo.  
  
- De maravilla- el joven cambio su sonrisa a una más tierna y llena de dulzura.  
  
- Me alegra escuchar eso - dijo Kaoru mientras miraba mas detenidamente a el joven.  
  
Kaoru conocía el físico de ese joven totalmente, pasaba horas enteras mirándolo sin que nadie se diese cuenta, conocía cada blanco cabello de su cabeza, cada pestaña de sus hermosos ojos negros, cada centímetro de sus fuertes brazos, sabia perfectamente que el era el chico más popular del colegio, era casi imposible que se fijara en ella, pensaba. Sin embargo ella también era popular, no lo dudaba, mas no imaginaba que el hermoso ángel frente a ella, llegase a fijarse en alguien como ella. Su cuerpo era perfecto, muy bien formado por el ejercicio, dado a que era el capitán del equipo de kendo de la escuela, además de ser jugador de baloncesto, era el chico perfecto, según la opinión de toda la población femenina del colegio.  
  
- ¿En que piensa, este hermoso ángel? – dijo al ver tan pensativa a Kaoru, mientras le miraba.  
  
- ¿Qué ángel? – pregunto la chica sin entender.  
  
- Tú, ¿que otro ángel vez por aquí?- dijo aumentando su dulce sonrisa al ver el rostro Kaoru, sorprendido y sonrojado aun más, por su comentario.  
  
- No soy ningún ángel.  
  
- En ese caso, realmente lo pareces.  
  
- Gracias.  
  
- Solo digo la verdad, ¿sabes?- dijo antes de tomar las manos de Kaoru entre las de él, y sentarse en donde se encontraba Kaoru antes de su llegada, para después jalo a Kaoru con suavidad, para, que se sentara a lado de él – e venido a hacerle una pregunta.  
  
- Dime, ¿de que se trata?- dijo Kaoru mirándolo interrogante.  
  
- Sabes que hoy abra un baile, por el aniversario del colegio, ¿cierto?  
  
- Si, lo se  
  
- Quisiera pedirte que fueses mi pareja - dijo mirándola con gran ternura.  
  
- ¿Yo?, me encantaría – dijo sonriéndole.  
  
- ¿De verdad?  
  
- Claro, seria un gran honor  
  
- Creme que el honor, será todo mío...me alegra que aceptaras – dijo, se quedo un tiempo en silencio – me tengo que ir, tengo practica de kendo  
  
- Bien, nos veremos después  
  
- Si, pasare por ti, a las 7 a tu casa, ¿está bien?  
  
- Si, estaré lista.  
  
- Bien, adiós – dijo soltando las manos de la joven, parándose, y para después empezar a caminar, hacia el gimnasio de la escuela, no sin antes regalarle una de sus hermosas sonrisas tan codiciadas, a Kaoru.  
  
No paso demasiado tiempo, para que las amigas de Kaoru, se acercaran corriendo, para enterarse de que le dijo, el guapo joven. Todas la rodaron con rapidez, y empezó el interrogatorio.  
  
- ¿Era Enishi el que estaba contigo? - dijo incrédula, Sakura.  
  
- Claro Sakura, que no lo has visto...es inconfundible – dijo Omazu, para después dirigirse a Kaoru - ¿Qué te a dicho?  
  
En ese momento, todas miraban a Kaoru, esperando ansiosas su respuesta, se podría decir que casi todas ellas estaban perdidamente enamoradas de Enishi. A acepción de una de ellas.  
  
- El me a invitado a ser su pareja en el baile del colegio - dijo mientras ocultaba su rostro entre sus negros cabellos, para que no notaran lo sonroja de sus mejillas.  
  
- ¿De verdad?!!! - gritaron todas en unisón emocionadas, a acepción de una...  
  
- Que gran acontecimiento - dijo sarcásticamente, una de las chicas, de cabello negro recogido en una larga trenza y con unos lindo ojos verdes, captando la atención de todas las otras chicas.  
  
- Claro que lo es, Misao - dijo Sakura.  
  
- No le veo lo espectacular, es solo un idiota de tantos, yo soy mil veces mejor - dijo Sanosuke que justo llegaba en esos momentos, tomando asiento junto a Kaoru.  
  
- Claro que no, él es el más guapo de todos – dijo Okon.  
  
- Y el más sexy – completo Sakura.  
  
Kaoru permanecía en silencio, escuchando como discutían, seguramente Sanosuke tuvo un mal día, o alguien lo rechazo, Sano se pone de mal humor, cuando eso pasaba, pensó.  
  
- Claro que no!!! – se escucho gritar a Sano, sacando a Kaoru de sus pensamientos.  
  
- Ya no discutan, por semejante tontería!!! – Dijo calmando a todos, Misao.  
  
- Gracias Misao- dijo sonriéndole Kaoru.  
  
- No es nada Kaoru – luego, mira molesta, a los demás presentes – Fuera de aquí!!, dejen en paz, a Kaoru, solo la molestan.  
  
Las otras chicas la miran molestas, mientras caminaban lejos, quedando solamente Misao, Sano y Kaoru. Misao miraba de reojo a Sano, y después a Kaoru, mientras le hacia señas preguntando que le sucedía a Sano, pues Kaoru era la mejor amiga del chico, Kaoru le contesto encogiendo sus hombros indicándole que no lo sabia.  
  
- ¿Qué tanto me ven? – dijo Sanosuke, molesto.  
  
- Nada – dijo Misao.  
  
- ¿Estas enojado Sanosuke? – pregunto Kaoru.  
  
- ¿Yo?, ¿Para nada?– dijo fingiendo demencia.  
  
- Sanosuke, ¿Por qué te has enojado? – pregunto Misao.  
  
- No se de que me hablan – decía Sano.  
  
- Si, no nos dices tú, lo averiguare por otro lado y te saldrá peor – le amenazo Kaoru con determinación en su mirada, sabiendo, que Sanosuke odiaba que los demás contaran los hechos, constantemente inventaban cosas que no eran ciertas, o a lo cierto le ponían de mas.  
  
- Está bien – dijo Sano, mirando al par de chicas – lo que pasa es que una chica se me ha escapado, por culpa de ese tonto de Yukishiro – dijo molesto.  
  
- Sanosuke, no puedes enojarte por semejante tontería – dijo Misao tratando de consolar al joven.  
  
- Lo se – dijo Sanosuke sonriendo – de cualquier manera ya encontré con quien ir al baile del colegio, y es mucho mejor que la que me rechazo – después de ese comentario Sano empezó a reír sin control.  
  
- No tiene remedio – murmuraron Misao y Kaoru.  
  
Su querido amigo era un verdadero mujeriego, solo pensaba en chicas, en chicas y en chicas.  
  
- Me tengo que ir, nos veremos después – dijo Sanosuke levantándose – nos veremos en el baile.  
  
- Nos vemos ¡!!! – gritaron las dos jóvenes mientras Sano se alejaba de ellas.  
  
Después de eso Misao y Kaoru se quedaros en silencio por un buen tiempo. Cada una de ellas, alejada de la realidad, fundidas en sus pensamientos. Hasta que un hombre empezó a acercarse a ellas, el hombre de aspecto serio y cabello castaño, camino hasta llegar a las chicas.  
  
- Hola, ¿Cómo esta mi jovencita favorita? – dijo parándose frente a Kaoru.  
  
- Hola, papa!!! – Dijo feliz al verle - ¿Cuándo has regresado?  
  
- Hoy mismo, y decidí recoger a mi preciosa hija en su escuela.  
  
- Me alegra mucho verte – dijo, abrazándolo feliz, para que el también la abrazara.  
  
- A mi también me alegra – el sonrió y luego se dirigió a Misao – ¿Como has estado pequeña comadreja?  
  
- Bien, gracias señor Kamiya ¬¬  
  
- Me alegra escucharlo, ¿y tu Madre?.  
  
- Muy bien, se encuentra de maravilla – dijo Misao sonriendo.  
  
- ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? – Dijo extendiéndole la mano a Misao.  
  
- Gracias, señor Kamiya, me encantaría.  
  
- Bien, vamos pues, pequeñas – dijo caminando hacia el auto sin soltar a su hija, mientras Misao los seguía sonriendo extensamente.  
  
Hacia cuatro meses que no Kaoru no miraba a su padre Saito Kamiya, el viajaba demasiado y no tenia mucho tiempo de convivir con Kaoru, por su trabajo, el formaba parte de la policía, era quien controlaba a todos los policías del país. Por esa razón cuando estaba en la ciudad pasaba todo el tiempo posible junto a Kaoru. A Kaoru le encantaba estar con él, siempre sabia hacerla reír. Es una verdadera lastima que mama no esta con nosotros para compartir esta felicidad, pensaba constantemente Kaoru. A pesar de que muchos le temían, pues solía ser estricto y frió, a acepción claro de con su linda hija Kaoru, de Misao y Tokio, madre de Misao, Kaoru lo quería mucho su padre.  
  
- ¿Cómo les ha ido en este tiempo? – dijo Saito, dirigiéndose a Kaoru y a Misao.  
  
- Muy bien Sr. Kamiya!!! – dijo con la gran alegría que le caracterizaba, Misao.  
  
- Me alegra escuchar eso – dijo Saito, para luego dirigirse a Kaoru en particular- Estaba preocupado de dejarte tanto tiempo sola  
  
- No te preocupes papa, yo e estado muy bien.  
  
- Me alegro...Bien hemos llegado! – dijo estacionándose enfrente a la casa de los Kamiya.  
  
Los tres bajaros del auto y caminaros, a la casa del lado derecho a la de los Kamiya, que era la casa donde vivían Misao y Tokio. Misao saco las llaves de la casa, abrió la puerta y indico que pasaran a Saito y a Kaoru, tomaron asiento en la pequeña sala, mientras Misao entraba a la cocina, para avisar a su madre de su llegada, y que Saito y Kaoru la acompañaban.  
  
Minutos después la Sra. Tokio salia de la cocina, seguida por Misao, la primera sonrió aun más, al ver a Saito, se acerco a él, quien se levanto y la abrazo con gran fuerza, se quedaron de ese modo un tiempo, se separaron un poco y se miraron ambos con gran ternura. Miso y Kaoru solo veían la escena, felices, su más grande sueño era que ellos estuvieran juntos, y así, poder tener una familia normal, dentro de lo que cabe. Dado a que el padre de Misao murió cuando ella era una bebe dejando solas a ella y a Tokio, y la madre de Kaoru no estaba con ella.  
  
- No sabe cuanto le agradezco, que cuidara de Kaoru, durante mi ausencia- dijo Saito a Tokio.  
  
- Sabes que es un gran placer, ella es una chica muy buena, y muy obediente- contesto Tokio.  
  
- De cualquier manera, mil gracias, Tokio – esto ultimo, Saito lo dijo con gran ternura y mientras le brillaban sus ojos.  
  
- Padre, Sra. Tokio. Misao y yo iremos a arreglarnos para el baile del colegio – dijo Kaoru interrumpiéndolos.  
  
- Estaremos en casa de Kaoru – dijo Misao, mientras ambas salieron para dejarlos solos.  
  
Kaoru y Misao salieron de la casa, Tokio y Saito se quedaron en silencio durante un buen tiempo, hasta que Saito rompió el silencio.  
  
- ¿De que baile hablan?  
  
- Es un baile organizado por la el colegio de las niñas, es para celebrar el aniversario del colegio- dijo Tokio.  
  
- Bien – dijo Saito sonriéndole a Tokio.  
  
Mientras tanto Misao y Kaoru intentaban escoger algo para el baile, de entre la gran cantidad de ropa que había en el extenso closet, de Kaoru. En la cama de Kaoru que se encontraba a unos metros del closet, antes mencionado, se encontraban una gran variedad de vestidos, faldas, blusas y pantalones, que se habían probado, pero parecía nada convencerlas.  
  
- Misao, ya revisamos el closet, y no escogemos nada aun – dijo Kaoru con fastidio.  
  
- Lo se, debemos escoger rápido lo que nos pondremos, Sou-chan vendrá pronto a recogerme.  
  
- Misao, son apenas las 3:30, el llegara hasta las 7:00 (u.u).  
  
- Lo se pero, no nos alcanzara el tiempo si no nos decidimos pronto.  
  
- Conociéndote, seguramente no nos alcanzara, tardas una eternidad en cambiarte- dijo Kaoru mientras empezaba a reír.  
  
Después de un buen rato de discusiones entre Kaoru y Misao; un largo desfile, en el que Misao y Kaoru se probaron toda la ropa que encontraron; por fin estaban listas. Habían pasado ya 3 horas y media, ya era hora de que llegaran por ellas, sus respectivas parejas. Saito y Tokio, que habían llegado desde hacia una hora a la casa, las observaban correr de un lugar a otro, sin parar.  
  
- ¿Y que tal me veo papa? – dijo Kaoru con una gran sonrisa.  
  
- Como una hermosa princesa – contesto Saito sonriendo.  
  
- ¿Y yo? – Dijo Misao apareciendo tras Kaoru.  
  
- Igual de hermosa – Afirmo Saito.  
  
- Parecen un par de angelitos – dijo con gran ternura en sus palabras Tokio.  
  
En ese momento se escucho el timbre de la puerta principal de la casa.  
  
- Yo abriré – dijo Saito.  
  
Saito se dirigió hasta la puerta de entrada, al abrir se encontró con un par de chicos, uno de cabello castaño y con una gran y dulce sonrisa, que de solo verla hizo que se le revolviera el estomago a Saito, a lado de el se encontraba otro chico, pero este de cabellera blanca, con unos pequeños lentes. Los dos jóvenes llevaban en sus manos un pequeño ramo de rosas.  
  
- Buenas noches, señor, ¿se encuentran Kaoru y Misao? – dijo el chico de cabello blanco.  
  
- Si, ¿para que las quieren? – dijo fríamente Saito.  
  
- Hemos venido para llevarlas al baile del colegio, señor- dijo el joven de la sonrisa.  
  
- ¿Ustedes son quienes pretenden llevar a mis niñas al baile? – dijo con desprecio Saito.  
  
- Si señor – contestaron los dos jóvenes en unisón.  
  
- ¿A que hora pretenden traerlas de regreso? – dijo Saito, empezando su interrogatorio.  
  
- A la hora que usted nos indique, señor – dijo el chico la sonrisa.  
  
- ¿Y en que las llevaran? – dijo Saito.  
  
- En mi auto – dijo el chico de cabellos blancos.  
  
- ¿Podrías enseñarme tu permiso de conducir? – dijo Saito mirándolo con desconfianza.  
  
- Claro, señor – dijo el joven mostrándole el permiso.  
  
En ese momento aparecen Kaoru, Misao y Tokio, detrás de Saito.  
  
- Enishi!! – dijo con gran felicidad Kaoru, provocando una mueca de celos paternales en Saito.  
  
- Sou-chan!! – dijo después Misao, haciendo que la mueca de Saito aumentara.  
  
Ambos chicos sonrieron al ver a las jovencitas, y al mismo tiempo quedaron impresionados, por lo hermosas que se veían.  
  
- Permíteme, deciente, que te vez realmente hermosa Kaoru – dijo Enishi, mientras hacia una reverencia a Kaoru, la cual se sonrojo un poco. Mientras Saito sentía como la sangre le hervía del coraje.  
  
- Tu, también te vez hermosísima Misao-chan – dijo Soujirou sonreído aun mas. Provocando una ulcera en Saito, que se notaba cada vez mas molesto.  
  
- Papá – dijo Kaoru – te presento a Enishi Yukishiro, y a Soujirou Seta, son nuestros compañeros, del colegio – luego se dirigió a los jóvenes – chicos les presento a mi padre.  
  
- Es un gusto conocerle, señor Kamiya – dijeron ambos jóvenes.  
  
Saito los miro con odio en su mirada, haciendo que estos, retrocedieran unos centímetros. Provocando que Kaoru lo mirara enojada.  
  
- Un gusto – musito Saito, al ver que Misao y Tokio se le unieron a Kaoru, con sus miradas dejando ver su disgusto.  
  
- Y ella es mi madre – dijo Misao sonriendo.  
  
- Un gusto señora Kamiya – dijeron, lo jóvenes, provocando un leve sonrojo en Tokio.  
  
- Yo no soy madre de Kaoru, solo de Misao, llámenme Tokio, por favor.  
  
Los chicos la miraron apenados por su error.  
  
- Bueno, es hora de que nosotras nos vallamos – dijo Kaoru, tomando su abrigo.  
  
- Si, se nos ara tarde – dijo Misao tomando su abrigo también.  
  
- Tengan mucho cuidado – dijo Tokio.  
  
- Vale mas que regresen bien a casa, si no es así, los matare con mis propias manos – dijo Saito con cara de acecino, mirando a Soujirou y a Enishi.  
  
- Papá! – dijo Kaoru mirándolo, con cara de quererlo matar.  
  
- Lo siento – dijo Saito al ver a su hija.  
  
Así los cuatro jóvenes salieron de la casa Kamiya, mientras platicaban unos con otros, siendo observados muy de cerca por Saito, hasta que subieron al auto, y este desapareció, al doblar por una de las calles.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Bien aquí esta mi segundo fic, espero que les haya gustado, esta pequeña parte. Aun no saldrá Kenshin, ni Aoshi, pero no se desesperen, que pronto aparecerá. Pero creo que es necesario que sepan más o menos estas cositas. En próximo capitulo, ya aparecerá, Kenshin, Aoshi, Megumi, y otros personajes.  
  
Dejen sus comentarios, me encantara saber que les pareció este capitulo, se que no pasa nada interesante, conforme la historia valla avanzando será un poco mejor, o eso espero.  
  
Espero que se encuentren bien. Adiós.  
  
KaOrA-FGV-16 


	2. Capitulo 2 El baile y pequeñas platicas ...

KaOrA-FGV-16: Hola a todos aquí estoy con el segundo capitulo de mi fic, espero que les guste.  
  
Rurounin Kenshin no me pertenece...  
  
Los dejo con el fic:  
  
Entre dos amores  
  
CAPITULO 2 "El baile y pequeñas platicas familiares"  
  
En otro lugar, en el gimnasio de la ciudad de Kyoto para ser más específicos, se encontraba un equipo de jóvenes jugando animadamente, entre risas y gritos. En el mismo gimnasio, pero como expectante, se encontraba otro chico, mirando a sus amigos jugar, su mirada empezaba a perderse en sus pensamientos, unos minutos mas tarde fue interrumpido por una joven.  
  
- Kenshin – dijo la joven.  
  
El chico llevaba puesto el uniforme de algún colegio de la ciudad, tenía la cabellera rojiza, y ojos violetas algo extraños, miro confundido a la joven. La chica de cabellos negros y ojos canela, miraba disgustada al joven.  
  
- Megumi, ¿pasa algo? – dijo confundido Kenshin.  
  
- Claro, que pasa algo, no me contestabas... ¿te pasa algo hermano? – dijo cambiando su cara, de furia a preocupación.  
  
- No Megumi, estoy bien, no te preocupes.  
  
- ¿Estas seguro, Kenshin?  
  
- Claro, ¿Qué podría pasarme?  
  
- Talvez estés molesto de nuevo con esa noviecita tuya  
  
- No, no estoy molesto con ella – Kenshin le sonrió ampliamente a su hermana - No te preocupes, estoy bien, solo pensaba un poco.  
  
- Ese es justamente el problema, últimamente piensas demasiado  
  
- No exageres... – dijo Kenshin, pero no pudo continuar hablando, pues, fueron interrumpidos.  
  
- Ya hemos terminado Himura, ¿podemos irnos? - dijo el joven al llegar hasta los hermanos.  
  
- Claro, vamos Aoshi – contesto Kenshin a su mejor amigo.  
  
El joven alto, cabello negro, ojos azules hielo, asintió con la cabeza.  
  
- Y, ¿A dónde van? – dijo Megumi mirándolos.  
  
- Tenemos un trabajo que hacer, iremos a casa de Himura – dijo Aoshi, con suma frialdad.  
  
- ¿No me invitan? – dijo Megumi.  
  
- Claro Megumi, a papa le agradara que nos visites – dijo Kenshin sin que desapareciera su sonrisa.  
  
- Si, hace tiempo que no hablo con él – dijo la chica sonriendo.  
  
- Bien vamos, tenemos mucho que hacer – dijo Aoshi.  
  
- Si – contestaron los hermanos.  
  
No tardaron demasiado en llegar hasta la casa de Kenshin. La casa era amplia y estaba rodeada de un hermoso jardín. Llegaron hasta la puerta principal, en donde, les abrió la puerta una mujer mayor.  
  
- Joven Kenshin, joven Aoshi, Señorita Megumi, pasen – dijo la mujer, cediéndoles el paso a los tres, hacia la sala.  
  
- ¿Y mi padre, donde esta? – dijo Megumi.  
  
- Se encuentra en el despacho – contesto la mujer – me retiro, con su permiso – la mujer hizo una reverencia y salio de la sala.  
  
Kenshin empezó a caminar hasta llegar al despacho de su padre, toco la puerta.  
  
- Papá, ya he llegado, traje a Megumi conmigo – dijo Kenshin.  
  
- Megumi ¡!!!. Que gusto verte – dijo el padre, saliendo del despacho a recibir a sus hijos.  
  
- Hola papá, ¿Cómo has estado? – contesto la chica mientras abrazaba a su padre.  
  
- Muy bien gracias, ¿y tu?, ¿Cómo has estado?  
  
- Bien – dijo Megumi  
  
- Me alegra saberlo – el señor Himura sonriendo a su hija – Aoshi, ¿de nuevo en casa? – dijo dirigiéndose al joven amigo de sus hijos.  
  
- Así es señor Himura – contesto Aoshi.  
  
- Llámame Seijuro, odio las formalidades, y lo sabes bien – dijo el padre Himura.  
  
- Si señor Seijuro – dijo Aoshi.  
  
- Este joven no tiene remedio – suspiro resignado Seijuro.  
  
- Bueno, los dejamos para que conversen, estaremos en mi habitación, tenemos mucho que hacer – dijo Kenshin a su hermana y padre.  
  
- Si - contestaron los dos.  
  
Kenshin y Aoshi salieron del lugar, entrando a la habitación del primero. Dejando en silencio a Megumi y a Seijuro. Después de unos segundos ambos entraron a la cocina, donde se sentaron a la mesa.  
  
- Bien, y, ¿Cómo va tu vida? – dijo Seijuro rompiendo el silencio.  
  
- Bien, supongo  
  
- ¿Supones?, ¿tienes algún problema?  
  
- No es eso, es solo que, extraño mucho estar contigo y con Kenshin, y cada día es peor vivir con mamá – dijo Megumi, con un tono un poco melancólico.  
  
- ¿Tienes problemas con Yukishiro? – dijo Seijuro preocupado.  
  
- No, él es muy amable, pero, no es lo mismo a que estamos contigo.  
  
- Puedes venir aquí, si lo deseas, sabes bien que esta es tu casa.  
  
- No, no puedo dejar sola a mamá  
  
- Ella estará bien, después de todo, ella ya tiene a su nueva familia – dijo Seijuro, mientras su mirada se tornaba triste.  
  
- Papá, ¿aun quieres a mamá?  
  
- No, claro que no – dijo Seijuro fríamente.  
  
- Lo siento, no quise molestarte  
  
- No, es solo que prefiero no hablar de tu madre, ¿ok? – Dijo Seijuro volviendo a su mirada habitual - Y, ¿Como vas en el colegio?  
  
- Muy bien, la profesora de química me ha dicho que si sigo tan bien, talvez consiga una beca para estudiar medicina, en una muy buena universidad. Aunque aun falta para que entre a la universidad.  
  
- Que bien, me alegra saberlo, es la mejor noticia que me han dado en mucho tiempo.  
  
- No es para tanto papá, seguro Kenshin va muy bien también.  
  
- En realidad no tanto como yo desearía, Kenshin se ha cambiado mucho, cada día baja más sus calificaciones, estoy muy preocupado por el, creo que algo malo le esta pasando.  
  
- No te preocupes papa, ya veras que todo estará bien.  
  
- Eso espero...  
  
En tanto en el baile del colegio Koyamada...  
  
Todos los alumnos ahí presentes se encontraban bailando animadamente al ritmo de la música, mientras otro platicaban a las orillas del la pista de baile, observando a los que bailaban. Entre los expectantes se podía observar a un joven alto, pelo castaño, que platicaba animadamente con una joven castaña, ojos verdes.  
  
- Gracias por traerme Sanosuke – dijo la chica sonriendo.  
  
- Gracias a ti por aceptar mi invitación – dijo Sano – por un momento pensé que no aceptarías.  
  
- Pues, por un momento pensé que no podría asistir, mi hermano se negaba a dejarme venir, pero al final lo convencí.  
  
- Que bueno, ¿quieres bailar, Sayo?  
  
- ¿Yo? – dijo confundida.  
  
- Claro que tú, ¿vez a otra Sayo aquí?  
  
- No lo se, no se bailar, es la primera vez que asisto a un baile como este.  
  
- No importa yo te enseñare.  
  
Así Sano tomo a Sayo de las manos, guiándola a la pista de baile, y empezaron bailar.  
  
Unos minutos después, en la entrada, se podía observar a cuatro jóvenes mirando al interior.  
  
- Bien, llegamos – dijo Enishi.  
  
- Si – dijeron sus tres amigos en unisón.  
  
- Vamos a bailar Sou-chan!!! – grito Misao.  
  
- Si ¡!!! – contesto Soujirou. Para después marcharse ambos a la pista a bailar.  
  
- ¿Tu quieres bailar? – Dijo Enishi – lo que pasa, es que no soy muy bueno bailando.  
  
- No importa yo tampoco bailo muy bien, ¿Por qué no, mejor vamos a buscar un lugar donde sentarnos? – dijo Kaoru.  
  
- Me parece una maravillosa idea – dijo Enishi.  
  
Kaoru y Enishi se dirigieron a donde se encontraban unos asientos, en la plata alta del lugar donde se estaba llevando a cabo el baile. Mientras pasaban, era inevitable, algunas miradas de celo y envidia asía la parejita. Por fin encontraron unos asientos disponibles, eran perfectos tenían vista a la pista de baile y se podían observar a todas las parejas bailando. Empezaron a platicar entre los dos, dejando pasar el tiempo. Cuando menos pensaron habían pasado dos hora, y la música había parado por unos minutos, lo que provoco que Misao, Soujirou, Sano y Sayo, llegaran hasta donde ellos se encontraban.  
  
- Estoy cansada – dijo Misao, sentándose a lado derecho de Kaoru.  
  
- Han bailado mucho – dijo Enishi, que se encontraba frente a Kaoru.  
  
- No es tanto, yo y Sayo hemos bailado mucho mas – dijo Sano, ocupando el puesto al lado izquierdo de Kaoru.  
  
- Tu cállate Sanosuke – dijo Misao.  
  
- Cállame – dijo desafiante, Sano. Iniciando la guerra entre Misao y él.  
  
- Sayo, no sabia que vendrías con Sanosuke – dijo Soujirou, tratando de ignorar la pelea entre Sano y Misao. Sentándose a la de Enishi, frente a Misao.  
  
- Si, el me invito, y siendo tan amable, no podría decirle que no – dijo Sayo sonriendo, mientras tomaba el ultimo asiento disponible frente a Sano y a lado de Enishi.  
  
- Nunca te había visto en este tipo de eventos – dijo Enishi.  
  
- Normalmente mi hermano no me deja asistir – dijo bajando un poco la cabeza apenada, Sayo.  
  
- Que mal que no te deje asistir – dijo Soujirou.  
  
Mientras, Kaoru – Chicos – decía dirigiéndose a Misao y Sano – creo que deben calmarse y dejar de pelear - dijo con paciencia (la poca que le quedaba).  
  
Pero, Sano y Misao no dejaban de pelear, lo que provoco que se acabara la poca paciencia de Kaoru.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡YA BASTA!!!! – grito Kaoru provocando, que todos quedaran en silencio en la mesa, incluidos Misao y Sano - ¡¿Qué no pueden estar en un lugar juntos sin empezar a pelear?! – dijo furiosa.  
  
Un leve - Lo sentimos – se escucho, proviniendo de Misao y Sano.  
  
El resto del baile paso tranquilo y en paz, cuando dieron las 10 de la noche (hora en la cual Saito indico a los chicos, que debían llevar a su hija y a Misao a casa) Kaoru, Enishi, Soujirou y Misao se dirigieron a la casa de la primera; y Sano a casa de Sayo. Al llegar Kaoru y compañía a su casa...  
  
- Muchas gracias Soujirou – dijo Misao deteniéndose después de bajar del auto.  
  
- No es nada Misao – dijo Soujirou - ¿Sabes? Quisiera decirte algo.  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- Mas bien quisiera pedirte algo – Misao lo mira esperando que le dijera algo mas – ¿que si quieres ser...mi novia?- dijo por ultimo Soujirou, cerrando los ojos al decir la ultima palabra.  
  
- ¡Claro! – dijo emocionada Misao, lanzándose a los brazos de Soujirou.  
  
Mientras tanto unos metros más adelante, frente a la puerta para ser más específicos.  
  
- Gracias por la gran noche que me has hecho pasar, Kaoru – dijo Enishi, parándose en la entrada de la casa.  
  
- Gracias a ti, Enishi, yo también me la he pasado como nunca – dijo Kaoru.  
  
- Kaoru – dijo Enishi nervioso "por que me cuesta tanto decírselo" pensó.  
  
- ¿Si? – dijo Kaoru mirándolo atentamente.  
  
- Yo, quisiera preguntarte, si tu...quisieras – dijo aun mas nervioso mientras Kaoru lo miraba emocionada – si tu quisieras ser...ser mi... – en ese momento fueron interrumpidos por Saito que salía de la casa.  
  
- Ya era hora que llegaran – dijo molesto – tienen 15 minutos de retraso, dije que tenían que estar aquí a las 10.  
  
- Lo sentimos mucho señor – dijo Soujirou que se acercó cuando vio a Saito – no volverá a pasar.  
  
Enishi por su parte se encontraba congelado, al parecer sorprendido por la llegada de Saito a la escena. Y Kaoru miraba molesta a su padre, por haber interrumpido el momento.  
  
- Claro que no volverán a pasar...por que no volverán a salir con ellas – dijo Saito, aun mas molesto.  
  
- Papá no exageres, solo son 15 minutos – dijo Kaoru – muchas gracias por todo chicos - dijo por ultimo despidiéndose, entrando a la casa.  
  
- Nos vemos Sou-chan, adiós Enishi – dijo Misao para después seguir a su amiga, hacia adentro de la casa. Y detrás de ella Saito, que cerro la puerta tras de el.  
  
- ¿Estas bien? – dijo Soujirou mirando a Enishi que se había quedado estático, desde que apareció Saito.  
  
- Si...- contesto Enishi reaccionando.  
  
En la casa de los Himura...  
  
- Ya es tarde papa, me tengo que ir – dijo Megumi.  
  
- Déjame llevarte, ¿te parece? – dijo Seijuro.  
  
- No lo se, no creo que sea conveniente, que mama te vea – dijo Megumi.  
  
- No te preocupes, no bajare del auto.  
  
- Ok – dijo Megumi.  
  
En ese momento salen Aoshi y Kenshin de la habitación del último.  
  
- ¿Ya han terminado su trabajo? – dijo Megumi.  
  
- Si – dijo Aoshi – y yo me voy es tarde, nos vemos mañana Himura. Señor Himura, Megumi gusto en verles – dijo por ultimo para después salir de la casa.  
  
- Que tierno es Aoshi – dijo con sarcasmo Megumi.  
  
- Vamos antes de que se haga mas tarde, Megumi – dijo Seijuro  
  
- Si  
  
- ¿A dónde van? – pregunto Kenshin.  
  
- Iré a dejar a Megumi a casa de Yukishiro  
  
- Yo voy con ustedes dijo – Kenshin sonriendo.  
  
- Bien vamos – dijo Megumi.  
  
Bien!!! Esta acá llega el capitulo 2, espero que les aya gustado. Pensaba hacerlo mas largo pero no pude. Les prometo actualizar más rápido, dado a que tarde mucho para actualizar.  
  
Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído este fic y me han dejado reviews.  
  
Kimmy Angy: Primeramente espero que estés bien, segundo muchas gracias por tu review. Y pues me alegra mucho que te aya gustado mi fic, y creo que no debes preocuparte por Ken y Kao. Ya veremos que pasa, e estado pesando en ver que opinan los lectores y según que digan eso are, pero no te puedo asegurar nada.  
  
gaby (hyatt: Hola!!, muchas gracias por tu review, espero que estés bien. Me alegra mucho que te aya gustado el fic, yo también espero que Saito y Tokio queden juntos. Cuídate y gracias de nuevo.  
  
AsUmI: Hola prima ¡!!, pues aquí esta el segundo capitulo de mi fic, me alegra que te aya gustado el primero, y pues no te molestes por lo de la pequeña noche, por que si haces corajes te va a salir una ulcera como a Saito :P.}  
  
mIsArA: Hola!!!, mucha gracias por tu review marisolita, me alegra que te aya gustado, y no te preocupes que yo no pienso cometer las locuras ke la barbie.  
  
Gracias también a todos los que leyeron el fic y no dejaron review, espero que esta vez si dejen. Espero sus reviews, con sus comentarios.  
  
Gracias a todos y Adiós.  
  
KaOrA-FGV-16 


	3. Capitulo 3 Encuentro y la disculpa

KaOrA-FGV-16:  
  
Hola a todos los lectores, espero que estén de maravilla, como yo -. Aunque tengo muchos pendientes en la escuela, me di la tarea de escribir el tercer capitulo de este fic dado a que ya hacia mucho tiempo que no actualizaba, y pues no se me parece correcto tardar tanto. Espero que les guste este capitulo, lo hice con mucho cariño, para todos.  
  
Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece...  
  
Sin más que decir los dejo con el fic...  
  
En el capitulo anterior...  
  
- ¿A dónde van? – pregunto Kenshin.  
  
- Iré a dejar a Megumi a casa de Yukishiro – dijo Seijuro  
  
- Yo voy con ustedes dijo – Kenshin sonriendo.  
  
- Bien vamos – dijo Megumi.  
  
CAPITILO 3 "Encuentro y la disculpa"  
  
Los Himura, se encontraban en un restauran del centro de la ciudad de Kyoto, dado que de camino a dejar a Megumi en casa de los Yukishiro donde ella vivía, el hambre había hecho presencia en los dos jóvenes hijos, y decidieron tener una cena familiar en algún buen restauran.  
  
No tardaron mucho en llegar al restauran favorito de la familia, donde preparaban comida deliciosa, al llegar se sentaron en una mesa, pidieron la comida y empezaron a platicar mientras llegaba la comida.  
  
Seijuro se levanto de su lugar disculpándose con sus hijos, y se dirigió a una mesa que se encontraba en el fondo del restauran, al parecer ahí estaba un buen amigo de el. Y se quedo conversando un buen rato, mientras sus hijos por su parte también, entablaban una conversación.  
  
- Recuerdas cuando solíamos venir aquí con mama – dijo Kenshin a Megumi, mientras rodeaba el lugar con la mirada.  
  
- Claro que lo recuerdo, no hace demasiado tiempo de eso – dijo Megumi sonriendo.  
  
- Pues yo creo que es toda una eternidad, hermana – Kenshin sonrió con pesadez al decir esto.  
  
- Kenshin, se que es difícil todo lo que esta pasando entre mamá y papá pero debemos aceptarlo – Megumi tomo las manos de su hermano menor con fuerza – debemos aceptar que ellos ya no están juntos, ni lo volverán a estarla, jamás.  
  
- ¿Por qué?, es lo único que quiero saber  
  
- No lo se Kenshin, pero estoy segura de que eso es lo mejor para todos.  
  
- ¿Quién lo dice?, ¿Por qué tomar una decisión como esa? – dijo Kenshin alterado.  
  
- Talvez por que ellos no se quieren...o por cualquier otra razón.  
  
Kenshin quedo en silencio, empezando a fundirse en sus pensamientos de nuevo, como lo había hecho desde hacia ya hacia 2 años, cuando sus padres se separaron definitivamente.  
  
- Hermano – dijo una preocupada Megumi, sacando a Kenshin de sus pensamientos.  
  
- ¿Si?  
  
- Todo estará bien, te lo prometo.  
  
Kenshin asintió con la cabeza a su hermana, mientras una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, después de eso apareció Seijuro.  
  
- Ya regrese, lamento haberme ido, pero hacia mucho que no saludaba a Koyamada.  
  
- No importa papá – dijeron los dos jóvenes frente a el.  
  
La cena transcurrió con normalidad, entre pláticas y algunas risas departen de la familia. Al terminar de cenar, se dirigieron a dejar a Megumi en su casa, la casa Yukishiro, al llegar la madre de Megumi salio rápidamente a recibir a su hija.  
  
- Megumi, ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?, estaba muy preocupada por ti – dijo la madre.  
  
- Lo lamento, pero me encontré a Kenshin y me invito a casa de papa.  
  
La mujer de cabellos cafés y ojos del mismo color, desvió la mirada para pasarla a su hijo, que acababa de bajar del auto, acompañado por su padre.  
  
- Seijuro – susurro al hombre tras su hijo.  
  
- Hola, ¿Cómo has estado Tae?  
  
- Muy...bien, Seijuro...y ¿tu? – dijo sorprendida al ver a su ex esposo.  
  
- De maravilla – dijo sonriendo, Seijuro.  
  
- Kenshin – llamo a su hijo – ven acá - ¿Cómo a estado mi pequeño? – dijo abrazando al pelirrojo con dulzura.  
  
- Extrañándote - contesto.  
  
- Yo también te e extrañado, es una verdadera sorpresa verlos aquí. ¿No gustan pasar a comer algo?  
  
- No gracias, tenemos que irnos ya – dijo Seijuro subiendo a su auto.  
  
- Lo siento, creo que no puedo – dijo Kenshin mirando hacia su padre – me tengo que ir, saludas a Yahiko-chan de mi parte.  
  
- Lo are, por cierto, en una semana Yahiko cumplirá dos años y me gustaría que vinieran – dijo Tae.  
  
- Claro, are todo lo posible por venir – dijo Kenshin – nos veremos después mamá.  
  
- Si, cuídate mucho pequeño.  
  
Kenshin subió al auto de su padre, Seijuro carro arranco el carro haciendo que desapareciera de la vista de Megumi y Tae.  
  
Después de unos minutos, un hombre salio de dentro de la casa, al ver que su esposa había salido de la casa y no entraba.  
  
- ¿Pasa algo, amor? – dijo al salir el, hombre de cabellera blanquizca, mirando a su esposa con sus ojos negros.  
  
- No, es solo que Seijuro y Kenshin, han venido a dejar a Megumi – contesto Tae.  
  
- Que bien, será mejor que pasen, ¿o piensan quedarse toda la noche allí paradas?  
  
- No, vamos Megumi  
  
- Si mamá – contesto la joven entrando a la casa tras su madre y el esposo de su madre.  
  
Era un día hermoso en la ciudad de Tokio, todos sus habitantes, empezaban a levantarse y alistarse para iniciar sus labores diarias. En una casa en específico, parecía haber alguna discusión familiar, la familia Saito para especificar. Estaban sentados en el comedor, al parecer algo molestaba a Kaoru, que gritaba molesta, siendo observada por tres personas, Saito, Misao y Tokio.  
  
- ¡¡¡No es justo que te comportes así papá!!! – gritaba una joven de cabellos azabache.  
  
Su padre solo la miraba con seriedad, tomando un poco de café, tratando de no prestar atención a las acusaciones que le hacia su hija.  
  
- ¡¡¡Papá!!! – Grito de nuevo al ver que su padre no le prestaba atención - ¿Por qué no me haces caso?, sabes que no es justo el comportamiento que tuviste ayer con Enishi y Soujirou.  
  
- Lo siento Kaoru – contesto al fin el padre – perdóname por mi comportamiento, ¿ok?  
  
- Bien – dijo Kaoru tranquilizándose al ver que su padre se había dado cuenta de su error, y se había disculpado – les pediré disculpas de tu parte – dijo sonriendo.  
  
- ¿Cómo?... yo me estoy disculpando contigo, no con ellos – dijo Saito molesto, haciendo que Kaoru volviera a enojarse.  
  
Kaoru se levanto de su asiento, tomo sus cosas y salio de su casa, seguida por Misao que tomo también sus cosas.  
  
- Yo también me voy, o llegare tarde al colegio – dijo Misao saliendo de la casa.  
  
- Nos vemos hija, cuídense mucho – dijo Tokio, sin obtener respuesta.  
  
Tokio y Saito se quedaron en absoluto silencio después de eso.  
  
- Creo que debes disculparte también con esos jovencitos – dijo Tokio rompiendo el silencio.  
  
- ¿Tu también, empezaras con eso? – dijo Saito frunciendo el entre seño.  
  
- Lo siento, pero creo que esta vez Kaoru y Misao tienen toda la razón, te comportaste muy grosero con esos jovencitos, y ellos no hicieron nada malo.  
  
- ¿Cómo?...claro que hicieron algo malo, yo fui claro al decir que las quería de regreso a las 10.  
  
- Saito, llegaron solo 15 minutos después – dijo la mujer sonriéndole.  
  
- Esta bien, esta bien, iré al colegio de las niñas a disculparme con ellos.  
  
- Bien, Kaoru estará feliz de eso – Tokio miro su reloj – lo lamento Saito tengo que irme a trabajar, nos vemos después – se levanto de su lugar.  
  
- Que te vaya bien Tokio, cuídate mucho – dijo Saito levantándose también – ¿Quieres que te lleve?  
  
- No gracias, tu debes ir a el colegio de Kaoru y Misao - después de decir esto Tokio solio de la casa.  
  
Mientras tanto Misao y Kaoru iban llegando al colegio, en la entrada se encontraba Sanosuke esperando a sus amigas, como cada día, y unos metros mas atrás se encontraban Soujirou y Enishi.  
  
- Hola Jou-chan, hola Comadreja – saludo Sano a sus amigas.  
  
- Hola cabeza de pollo – contesto Misao, mientras Kaoru solo le contesto con una señal con la mano.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa Jou-chan?, ¿Estas enojada? – pregunto Sano.  
  
- Ella esta molesta con el señor Saito – contesto Misao, sabiendo que Kaoru no hablaría, hasta que no se le pasara el coraje.  
  
- ¿Por qué?  
  
- Por que anoche el señor Saito se enojo por que llegamos 15 minutos después de la hora que el nos indico, y le cerro la puerta en las narices a Sou-kun y a Enishi.  
  
- ¿15 minutos?  
  
- Así es, es una verdadera exageración, por eso mismo Kaoru y el terminaron peleados.  
  
- ¿Por qué se enojo Kaoru entonces? – pregunto Sano al no comprender muy bien lo que decía su amiga.  
  
- Por que el señor Saito no se quiso disculpar con los chicos.  
  
- Ah, ya entendí.  
  
- Ya era hora – dijo Misao sonriendo.  
  
En ese momento Enishi y Soujirou se acercaron a saludar a las chicas.  
  
- Hola Misao – dijo Soujirou acercándose a Misao y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, haciendo que esta se sonrojara.  
  
- Hola Sou-kun – contesto ella sonriéndole.  
  
- Hola – dijo Enishi que venia detrás de Soujirou.  
  
- Hola Enishi – contesto Misao.  
  
- Hola – dijo Sano de mala gana.  
  
Al ver que Kaoru no le contestaba el saludo se acerco a ella.  
  
- Hola Kaoru, ¿estas molesta conmigo? – le pregunto.  
  
- ¿Eh? – Contesta confundida al escuchar su voz, dado a que no se había dado cuenta de la llegada de Soujirou y Enishi – No, claro que no estoy molesta contigo, no tengo motivos para estarlo – dijo sonriendo.  
  
- Me alegra saberlo, yo pensé que si lo estabas, por que no me contestabas.  
  
- Lo siento mucho, pero, estaba muy concentrada en mis pensamientos y no me di cuenta de su llegada.  
  
- No importa hermosa, ¿Cómo estas?, ¿Cómo has amanecido hoy?  
  
- Bien, ¿y tu?  
  
- Mejor ahora que te e visto, mi día se ha iluminado – con este comentario Kaoru se sonrojo.  
  
Sano por su parte miraba las escenas molesto, al ver a sus mejores amigas, tan embobadas con ese par de sujetos, que no le caían nada bien, pero dejo de todo eso aun lado al ver pasar a Sayo, que acababa de llagar al colegio.  
  
- Nos vemos – fue lo único que dijo antes de salir corriendo detrás de ella.  
  
El timbre que indicaba, la entrada a clases se escucho en toda la escuela, haciendo que todo empezaran a entrar a las aulas, para empezar las clases. Las clases trascurrieron con normalidad, de historia, se fueron a química, seguida por ciencias sociales, hasta que llego el almuerzo, que dio inicio, con otro timbre. Kaoru y Misao se sentaron en la mesa de siempre, unos minutos después llego Sanosuke y por ultimo se le unieron Sayo, Soujirou y Enishi. Kaoru estaba en medio de Misao y Sayo; y Enishi en medio de Soujirou y Sano.  
  
- ¿Como les fue en sus clases? – pregunto la mas joven del grupo, Sayo.  
  
- Bien, ¿y a ti? – contesto Kaoru.  
  
- Muy bien – contesto sonriente Sayo.  
  
Mientras seguían hablando acerca de sus clases, sus tareas y algunas otras cosas. Se veía entrar a un hombre castaño de mirada dura a la cafetería. El hombre se dirigió rápidamente a los chicos, al llegar todos quedaron en absoluto silencio al velo.  
  
- Hola chicos – dijo e manera fría. Los jóvenes no contestaron el saludo, solo lo miraban asombrados por su presencia – se deben estar preguntando que ago aquí – silencio de nuevo en la mesa – lo que pasa es que vine a hablar con ustedes dos – dijo señalando a Soujirou y a Enishi – quería disculparme por mi comportamiento de anoche, estoy totalmente avergonzado de eso, y espero que me disculpen – silencio de nuevo.  
  
- No...No importa, señor Kamiya – dijeron los dos jóvenes aun anonadados por la actitud del hombre frente a ellos.  
  
- Bien eso era todo espero que tengan un buen día todos – al decir esto ultimo empezó caminar hacia la salida de la cafetería. Kaoru y Misao no tardaron demasiado en levantarse para seguirlo.  
  
- Papá – grito Kaoru al salir de la cafetería para que Saito se detuviera.  
  
El hombre solo dio la media vuelta quedando frente al par de jovencitas.  
  
- Gracias papá, sabia que te darías cuenta de tu error, y me alegra mucho eso, por eso eres el mejor.  
  
- Gracias Kaoru, Misao, ustedes son las mejores también.  
  
- De verdad gracias señor Saito – continuo Misao – no sabe lo mucho que significo para nosotras.  
  
- No es nada - Saito sonrió levemente – regresen con sus amigos, deben estar esperándolas.  
  
- Si – contestaron las dos antes de regresar al lugar donde se encontraban sus compañeros.  
  
Bien, este es el capitulo espero que les guste, cualquier duda, comentario, critica, lo que sea dejen review o manden un mensaje a mi correo que es florAGVhotmail.com los contestare con mucho gusto.  
  
Gracias a los que dejaron review en el capitulo pasado, aquí están los agradecimientos:  
  
Kimmy Angy: Lo de las parejas lo dejare a consideración de los lectores, les pediré que me den su opinión, y según lo que digan eso are. El papa de Megumi, es Seijuro Himura, es hermana de Kenshin, la madre de Kenshin y Megumi, Tae, esta casada con Yukishiro. En cuanto a Tomoe, no es novia de Kenshin. Espero haber aclarado tus dudas, y espero que te aya gustado este capitulo 3, cuídate.  
  
gaby (hyatt: La mama de Kenshin y Megumi es Tae. Y pues en cuanto a lo de Kaoru y Enishi, tendrán que esperar para saberlo. Gracias por leer mi fic, cuídate mucho. También gracias a los que leyeron el fic y no dejaron review.  
  
Los quiero mucho, nos vemos espero que pronto con el próximo capitulo que estén bien.  
  
KaOrA-FGV-16 


	4. Capitulo 4 Pensamientos, noviazgo y pele...

**KaOrA-FGV-16:**

**H**ola ¡!!!, ¡¿Cómo se encuentran?!....espero que se encuentren muy bien, yo me siento bien, a pesar de que mis vacaciones se terminaron ¬¬, pero bueno, tratare de estar bien en la escuela. Les doy un millón de disculpas por no haber actualizado antes, pero es que la inspiración simplemente se me fue u.u, pero por fin a regresado, y he escrito este nuevo capitulo de Entre dos amores. Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, pues lo e hecho con mucho amor y cariño para todos ustedes .

También quiero hacer unas cuantas aclaraciones antes del capitulo, en los capítulos anteriores se me ha olvidado indicar las edades de los personajes... Kaoru, Misao, Enishi, Soujirou, Sano, Kenshin y Aoshi tienen 16 años, Sayo tiene 15, Megumi tiene 17 al igual que Tomoe que todavía no aparece pero pronto aparecerá. Creo que esas son las mas importantes, si se me escapo alguna que deseen saber, háganmelo saber y con gusto les informare cual es.

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece...

Sin más que decir los dejo con el fic...

**Entre dos amores**

**CAPITULO 4.- "Pensamientos, noviazgo y pelea"**

Saito se encontraba en su oficina, pensativo; su hija ya no era una bebe, había crecido bastante, y al parecer atraía bastante al sexo opuesto. Era difícil darse cuenta que su Kaoru, ya no era exactamente una niña, aunque aun no la consideraba una mujer, pero estaba muy cerca de conseguir serlo.

Aun podía recordar cuando empezaba a llorar por el, en cada viaje, gracias al cielo, en ese momento tuvo a Tokio y a Okina a su lado para ayudarle.

Que suerte tuvo Okina al encontrar a una mujer tan maravillosa como Tokio y saberla valorar. No como el, que como un buen tonto no supo valorar a su mujer, y se fue de su lado, auque consideraba a Yumi alguien muy diferente a Tokio, Tokio era tan tierna, dulce y comprensiva, todo lo contrario de lo que fue Yumi con él. Pero ya no valía la pena lamentarse por esa mujer, no valía la pena, tenia a su hija a su lado, y con eso era suficiente para el. No necesitaba de nadie más que ella a su lado.

Pero, sabía también que unos años mas adelante, Kaoru se iría de su lado, con algún hombre que la enamorara, y se olvidaría de su viejo y fastidioso padre. Cuanta razón tendría Yumi al decirle que jamás podría cuidar lo suficientemente bien a Kaoru, el era tan testarudo, tan grosero, tan incomprensivo, tan terco, seguro Kaoru lo odiaba y estaba enfadada de el y su comportamiento.

¿Que hubiese sido de su hija si no hubiera tenido quien le ayudara con ella?, talvez fuera una loca, o una de esas jóvenes rebeldes que él tanto detestaba, o peor aun, una de esas jóvenes perdidas que... No, no, no...Era mejor no pensar en que hubiera sido, siempre su imaginación lo hacia pensar lo peor. Después de todo Kaoru era jovencita tierna, dulce, y muy inteligente, no era gracias a el precisamente, todo era gracias a Tokio quien la a cuidado, pero, ella era alguien bueno después de todo.

Los pensamientos de Saito fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta de su oficina...

Mientras tanto en un colegio de Kyoto, se podían observar a una gran cantidad de alumnos aglomerados en el patio del colegio, al parecer había una pelea entre dos de los alumnos, del mismo colegio. Unos minutos después llegaron varios de los maestros del colegio, para detener la pelea. Los alumnos causantes de la pelea fueron llevados rápidamente a la dirección.

- No puedo creer que esto este pasando de nuevo – dijo el director, dirigiéndose a los alumnos que se habían peleado - ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

- Sr. Director, fue él quien comenzó con la pelea – dijo señalando a su compañero – yo no le hice nada y se me lanzo encima y empezó a golpearme, después lo único que yo hice fue defenderme - dijo por ultimo, el joven castaño, quien se encontraba en deplorables condiciones, con el labio partido y varios moretones, causados por su atacante.

- ¿Qué tiene que decir al respecto? – dijo el director, dirigiéndose al otro joven en la oficina - ¿Es verdad lo que dijo su compañero?

El joven que hasta ese momento se había mantenido sin moverse y en silencio, solo volvió su mirada a la ventana de la oficina sin contestar la pregunta del director. el joven ese encontraba de maravilla, a excepción de unas cuantas manchas de sangre en su uniforme, provenientes de su compañero.

- Puede irse – dijo el director al joven castaño – ve a la enfermería y que curen tus heridas.

- Si, Sr. director – dijo el castaño antes de salir de la oficina.

El director se quedo mirando al joven que quedaba, el pelirrojo de ojos violeta, solo miraba por la ventana a sus compañeros que pasaban frente a la ventana.

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso esta vez Himura? – dijo el director parándose entre la ventana y Himura, estropeando la vista del chico.

- Lo siento mucho, no volverá a pasar – hablo por fin el pelirrojo.

- Me gustaría creerte Himura, pero, es la tercera vez en la semana que te peleas con alguien, y las tres veces me has prometido no volver a hacerlo.

- Esta vez digo la verdad, no volverá a pasar – dijo el chico con desesperación.

- Lo siento Himura, pero, la confianza que tenia en ti se ha acabado, y esta vez si llamare a tus padres.

- Mi padre esta muy ocupado, no podrá venir.

- Estoy seguro que no estará tan ocupado como para no atender algo que este relacionado con usted, y no solo quiero hablar con el señor Himura, también quiero ver a tu madre.

- ¡No!, ella no – dijo el joven Himura alterándose.

- Así será Himura, ahora salga de aquí, y regrese a sus clases – dijo por ultimo el director, para volver a su lugar inicial tras su escritorio.

El pelirrojo salio de la oficina, fuera de la oficina se encontraba su mejor amigo.

- ¿Cómo te fue, Kenshin? – dijo el chico con tono un poco preocupado.

- ¿Tu que crees, Aoshi?, mandaran llamar a mi papa y a mi mama.

- Estas en serios problemas – dijo el joven de mirada de hielo, a su amigo – seguro el Sr. Himura se molestara mucho.

- Lo se, seguro me castigara de porvida.

- Tú tienes la culpa, te dije que no le hicieras nada, pero nunca me haces caso.

- Lo se, no necesito que me lo digas – dijo Kenshin de mala gana – se perfectamente que no debí atacarlo, pero, no pude contenerme, se que tu hubieras hecho lo mismo.

- No, yo jamás aria una tontería como esa, mucho menos, teniendo dos reportes anteriores, además, no vale la pena lo que haces.

- Claro que la vale, el sabia que Sayuri es mi novia, sabia que estaba jugando con fuego – dijo Kenshin molesto – y el que juega con fuego se quema.

- Claro – dijo sarcásticamente Aoshi – Lo malo, es que tu fuiste el que se quemo y no ese tonto. Además, ¿Que te hace suponer que no es Sayuri la que tiene la culpa?

- ¿Qué estas insinuando? – dijo molesto Kenshin.

- No estoy insinuando nada, estoy afirmando que es tu estupida novia la que tiene la culpa, ella es la que se les insinúa – dijo alterado Aoshi.

- ¡Claro que no!, no tienes fundamentos para decir eso de Sayuri – los ojos de Kenshin se notaban ámbar del cólera, causado por las palabras de Aoshi.

- Claro que los tengo, si no los tuviera no te dijera nada, me conoces muy bien, sabes que jamás diría nada sin estar seguro de algo.

- Pues esta vez te equivocaste.

- No Kenshin, no me equivoque.

- ¿Y como es que tu lo sabes?

- Ella... – Aoshi se quedo en silencio.

- Lo vez, no tienes fundamentos.

- Si los tengo, ¡¡ella intento besarme hace días, ¿ok?!! – grito molesto, dejando a Kenshin congelado en su lugar – y, creme que si no hubieses sido mi mejor amigo, abría accedido por la forma en que lo hizo, y no culpo a todos esos sujetos que cayeron en sus tretas.

- No puede ser – fue lo único que salio de la boca de Kenshin, en un pequeño susurro.

- Lo siento mucho Kenshin, sabes que no te diría esto si no fuera por tu bien.

- Entiendo, gracias – dijo Kenshin mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la salida del colegio – nos vemos mañana, ¿bien?

- Si, hasta mañana – dijo Aoshi seguido por un suspiro – Creo que lo tomo mejor de lo que esperaba – dijo por ultimo al viento.

...Los pensamientos de Saito fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta de su oficina.

- Adelante – dijo Saito, abandonando su postura melancólica y volviendo a su mirada dura.

La puerta se abrió y segundos después, un hombre alto, de cabellera negra entro a la oficina – Buenos días Saito - Dijo el hombre que portaba una leve sonrisa.

- Buenos días, Souzo – contesto el saludo Saito de mala gana.

- No puedo creerlo, sigues tan malhumorado como de costumbre – al decir esto Souzo Sagara, soltó una leve risa burlona a su amigo Saito, a quien no le agrado nada su actitud y dejo notar su molestia – pensé que con este viaje tu humor mejoraría un poco, pero, creo que estoy pidiendo demasiado, ¿no es así?

- Así soy, y así seré mientras tú sigas con esa actitud tan despreocupada, uno de los dos tiene que tener un poco de cordura.

- Creo que mi cordura esta muy bien, si Okina estuviera aquí, seguro se molestaría contigo por ser tan grosero con tu buen amigo Souzo – dijo mientras empezaba a reírse de nuevo.

- Si el estuviera aquí seguro estaría molesto contigo por no hacer bien tu trabajo, y no tomar las cosas con la seriedad necesaria.

- Mi trabajo esta perfectamente bien hecho, puedes revisarlo tu mismo, es solo que un poco de humor no le viene mal a nadie, mucho menos a ti, debes relajarte un poco, y yo intentaba animarte – dijo con un poco mas de seriedad Souzo.

- Bien, como sea, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?, por que supongo que has venido a algo mas que molestarme.

- Si, vine a traerte esta carta, llego unos días después de que te fuiste – Souzo le entrego un sobre a Saito.

Saito palideció al leer el nombre de quien lo mandaba y rápidamente empezó a leer su contenido.

- ¿Quien lo entrego? – Saito pregunto al terminar de leer la carta.

- No lo se, creo que lo trajo un niño.

- Gracias por guardarlo y no llevarlo a casa.

- No importa, pensé que no te gustaría que Kaoru lo viera y decidí guardarlo aquí.

- Si, muchas gracias Souzo.

- Para eso son los amigos – dijo mientras empezaba a reír - Por cierto, ¿Qué es lo que dice? – dijo con curiosidad Souzo.

- No te incumbe – dijo Saito mientras empezaba a romper la carta.

- Claro que si, me incumbe todo lo que tenga que ver con mi mejor amigo Kamiya Saito.

- Yumi quiere ver a Kaoru, dice que quiere una oportunidad de conocerla, de volverla a ver– dijo de manera aun mas fría que lo que acostumbraba.

- Supongo que tarde o temprano pasaría – dijo con seriedad - ¿La dejaras que la vea y hable con ella?

- ¡Claro que no!, eso jamás.

- Talvez deberías darle una oportunidad.

- Y talvez tu tienes que salir de mi oficina ahora mismo.- dijo Saito indicándole que se fuera a Souzo.

- Como tú quieras – dijo Souzo antes de salir de la oficina.

En el Colegio Koyamada, los alumnos terminaban sus últimas clases, la mayoría se reunían en grupos para emprender el camino de regreso a sus casas.

- Kaoru apresúrate – gritaba Misao mientras corría hacia donde se encontraban Soujirou y Enishi.

Kaoru solo corría tras ella, intentando seguirle el paso a su amiga. Tras Kaoru se encontraba Sanosuke quien solo caminaba siguiendo a Kaoru y a Misao, mientras platicaba con Sayo. Cuando por fin Misao llego con Enishi y Soujirou.

- Lamento la tardanza – dijo Misao mientras trataba de recuperar el aire.

- No importa Misao-chan – dijo dulcemente Soujirou acercándose a ella, para darle un beso en los labios.

- Por fin estoy aquí – interrumpió entrecortadamente Kaoru mientras intentaba respirar de manera normal.

- Me parece maravilloso que estés aquí – Enishi dijo mientras tomaba a Kaoru de la mano.

- Bien – contesto Kaoru, poco sonrojada, ya con su respiración controlada.

- Sabes, quisiera hablar contigo – dijo sonriendo seductoramente, Enishi.

- Claro, dime – contesto Kaoru, mas sonrojada que antes.

- ¿Por que no te acompaño a casa?, y en el camino hablamos.

- Me parece bien.

En ese momento llega Sanosuke, que se coloca en medio de Kaoru y Enishi separándolos – que bien, ¿nos acompañaras tu también?

- Así parece Sagara – dijo Enishi molesto a Sano.

- Que bueno, ¿y que es eso que nos tienes que decir?

- Yo no tengo nada que decirte a ti, solo a Kaoru. Y si nos permites, creo que Sayo-chan te espera – dijo tomando a Kaoru de una mano de nuevo y empezando a caminar.

- Espera amigo Yukishiro, adonde vas con tanta prisa - dijo Sano alcanzando a Enishi y Kaoru.

- Sanosuke, deja de molestar, ¿quieres? – Dijo Kaoru enfadada de que Sanosuke los interrumpiera – Sayo esta esperándote, no deberías hacerla esperar, no es correcto.

- Bien, pero ten mucho cuidado, con el joven maravilla – dijo refiriéndose a Enishi.

- Lo tendré – dijo Kaoru sonriendo.

Sanosuke se fue y alcanzo a Sayo, que lo esperaba junto a Soujirou y Misao, que iban conversando u poco mas adelante que ellos.

- Sanosuke es un dolor de cabeza, no se como lo soportes – dijo Enishi.

- Bueno, supongo que es la costumbre – contesto Kaoru sonriendo – ¿y que es lo que me quieres decir?

- Bueno...yo me preguntaba, si tú...- Enishi se quedo en silencio durante unos segundos.

- Si, yo, ¿Qué? – dijo Kaoru, que empezaba a impacientarse.

- Si tú quisieras ser mi novia – dijo por fin Enishi, sintiendo como una gran carga desaparecía.

- Si – dijo Kaoru extendiendo su sonrisa.

Enishi sonrió también, y abrazo a Kaoru, para después depositar un pequeño y tierno beso en los labios de Kaoru.

En el parque central de Kyoto, se encontraba una bonita pareja que al parecer discutían.

- Lo siento mucho Sayuri, pero, me quiero demasiado – dijo el joven cabello azabache, y ojos negros.

- Vamos, no me dirás que le tienes miedo al tonto de Kenshin – dijo con mirada seductora, acercándose a el joven.

- Claro que si, ¿que no has visto como dejo a Motomiya?

- Si, pero el es muy débil y tu no lo eres – dijo acercándose mas al chico.

- No importa Himura es muy agresivo y no quiero problemas – dijo alejando a Sayuri.

- El ni siquiera se enterara, te lo prometo – dijo Sayuri acercándose de nuevo al joven, mientras lo abrazaba - ¿No valgo la pena, Takimi? – dijo susurrándole al oído al chico.

Takimi no contesto, en vez de eso, empezó a besar a Sayuri...

**B**ien eso es todo el capitulo 4 de Entre dos amores, ¿Qué les pareció?, espero que les aya gustado, a mi me gusto mucho como quedo, aunque cambie un poco la idea original, pero aquí esta.

No me queda mas que darle las gracias a los que han leído mi fic, cualquier comentario, critica, consejo, o duda, pueden dejarme un review, o mandarme un mensaje a .

Quiero agradecer a los que me han dejado Reviews...

**Holly Rainard:** **_M_**e alegra mucho que te guste mi fic, mil disculpas por la tardanza, y pues espero que este capitulo también te guste. Tomare en cuenta tu consejo de la pareja que hacen Megumi y Sano. Gracias por tu review, espero que estés bien. Bye.

**gaby (hyatt: _H_**ola muchas gracias por tu review, y en cuanto a Saito, como dices tu la intención es lo que cuenta, espero que te guste este capitulo. Te mando muchos besos, bye.

Y también gracias a los que no lo dejen, y pues pedirles que dejen reviews a todos los que lean este fic.

Sin mas que decir me despido, los quiero mucho a todos, Adiós ¡¡¡!!! -.

**KaOrA-FGV-16**


	5. Capitulo 5 Graduados

**KaOrA-FGV-16**

¡¡¡**H**ola!!! ¿Cómo están todos? Espero que estén muy bien, yo estoy bien.

Pues por fin estoy de regreso con este fic, debo una disculpa a todos por la tardanza, pero, no lo e podido evitar.

Debo aclararles que han pasado 2 años de el capitulo anterior a este. Así que tendrán que aumentarles 2 años a todos los personajes.

Sin mas que decir les dejo con el fic...

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece...

**°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°**

**Entre dos amores**

**°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°**

**CAPITULO 5.- "Graduados"**

**°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°**

Desde las afueras del colegio Koyamada en Tokio, se encontraba una mujer de cabellos castaños muy oscuros casi negros, y ojos del mismo tono, su delgado cuerpo y envidiable por cualquier otra mujer de su edad, estaba un poco inclinado, para poder ver a través de la cerca que protegía el interior del colegio, a los alumnos recién graduados, que festejaban el fin de sus estudios de preparatoria. Las mujeres que pasaban la miraban de manera despectiva. Llevaba un vestido rojo, con unos pequeños listones negros y azul marino en los extremos, que también tenía en los delgados tirantes que lo sostenían, el vestido le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas y usaba también unas zapatillas negras, su cara estaba muy bien maquillada con los labios de tono rojo intenso.

La mujer se sorprendió cuando sintió que alguien colocaba la mano sobre su hombro, y se dio vuelta rápidamente para mirar a el dueño de dicha mano, para encontrarse con un hombre que parecía un poco mayor que ella con mirada preocupada, cabellos castaños y cuerpo poco delgado.

- Yumi...- susurro el hombre sin dejar de mirarla - vamos, no vale la pena que estés aquí...

- Se ve tan hermosa Shishio – dijo Yumi, mientras una lágrima escapaba de sus ojos

- Por supuesto, es tan hermosa como su madre – contesto Shishio mientras acariciaba el rostro de Yumi – ahora, vamos, Saito puede verte, y no le agradara mucho de darse cuenta que estas constantemente espiando a su hija.

- Pero... – quiso defenderse Yumi, pero fue callada por Shishio quien empezó a llevársela lejos de ese lugar.

**°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°**

Dentro del colegio Koyamada, todo era celebración, risas y felicidad.

- ¡¡¡Por fin terminamos Kaoru!!! – Gritaba una pequeña joven, que saltaba por todo el gimnasio del colegio gritando lo feliz que era, llevándose de paso unas cuantas personas. Estaba vestida con una larga túnica y una toga negra con adornos amarillos, que tiraba de arriba a abajo mientras saltaba, indicando que era una de las graduadas del colegio.

Kaoru por su parte solo la miraba entre carcajadas – Misao tranquilízate ya, te vas a caer o golpearas a alguien – dijo la joven pelinegra que vestía igual que su amiga.

- Pero Kaoru, tenemos mucho que festejar – contesto Misao mientras hacía un pequeño puchero.

- No hay peros señorita – dijo una voz ronca, tras ella -¿Sabes cuantas personas as atropellado mientras saltabas por todos lados?

- Lo siento mucho, estoy muy feliz eso es todo – dijo la joven un poco avergonzada, mirando al hombre dueño de la voz, que justo en ese momento llegaba junto con su madre, su "tío".

- Vamos Saito, no seas aguafiestas, es su graduación deja que la disfruten – dijo su "tío" que se acercaba a Saito – ellas no tienen la culpa que seas un viejo amargado – termino mientras reía de manera burlona.

- No hables Sagara – dijo Saito, mirando a su amigo Souzo – ¿No deberías estar con tu hijo?

- Claro, por ahí viene – dijo señalando a un joven de cabellos castaños que se acercaba.

- Hola, señor Saito, señora Tokio, ¿Cómo están? – dijo al estar frente a ellos el joven Sagara que vestía túnica y toga.

- Muy bien gracias Sanosuke – dijo Tokio, antes que su ahora esposo contestara.

Saito la miro sonriendo, su vida después de mucho tiempo, era inmensamente plena, el era totalmente feliz, lo tenía todo ya. No había nada que pudiera desear, tenia una linda esposa, Tokio, que desde hacia poco menos de un año se había convertido en su esposa; y ahora tenia dos lindas hijas, Kaoru y Misao. Todo era perfecto en su vida, incluso las tonterías de su amigo Souzo no le molestaban tanto como antes...todo era perfecto.

- ¡Hola, señor y señora Kamiya!, ¿Cómo se encuentran? – dijo un joven mientras aprecia detrás de Saito.

"No, estaba equivocado", pensó con ironía Saito, mirando al novio de su hija, "todo será perfecto cuando el desaparezca" pensó después mirando molesto a Enishi – Estábamos bien, hasta que llegaste – Saito dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, cosa que no paso desapercibida para su esposa, quien le dio un leve golpe en el estomago, mientras susurraba un leve - Saito.

- Estamos muy bien Enishi, ¿Cómo estas tu? – dijo Tokio.

- Bien, gracias – dijo sonriéndole a la ahora madre de su novia.

- ¿Y tus padres?, ¿no han asistido? – pregunto Saito repentinamente, sorprendiendo a todos, ¿Saito conversando con Enishi sin insultarlo?

- Claro que si, se encuentran del otro lado del gimnasio, justo venia a invitarlos para que los conozcan – dijo el joven con fluidez, en los dos años que habían pasado desde que el y Kaoru eran novios, les había tomado mucho cariño a todos, inclusive a Saito que no hacia otra cosa que decir palabras totalmente sarcásticas contra el.

**°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°**

- ¿No piensan decir nada mientras Enishi regresa? – dijo una joven desesperada, mirando a sus padres, quienes se miraban uno al otro de forma furtiva.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido Kajiki? – dijo al fin la madre de la joven.

- Bien, ¿y a ti Taka? – contesto el padre, mirando a la mujer que le hablaba.

- Bien, ¿y Yahiko? – pregunto Taka, intentando entablar una buena conversación.

- Se quedo con su madre, ella tenia cosas que hacer, también su hijo se gradúa hoy – contesto Kajiki.

Ambos se quedaron callados de nuevo, tornando un ambiente tenso entre los tres presentes. La joven hija solo los miraba pensativa.

- Hija – dijo la madre, mirando a su hija, vestía un sencillo vestido rosa pálido con unas pequeñas flores rosa mas fuerte en el inferior del vestido, tenía su cabello negro atado en una coleta baja, su cuerpo era delgado y su rostro bastante pálido.

- ¿Dime mama?

- ¿Por qué no vas a buscar a tu hermano?, se ha tardado mucho – propuso Taka.

- No Tomoe, será mejor esperar un poco mas, no debe tardar, talvez no encontró a su novia, hay mucha gente – dijo Kajiki a su hija.

Taka miro al hombre molesta, "por que siempre me tienes que contradecir" pensó.

- ¡¡¡Tomoe, mama, papa!!! – se escucharon los gritos de un joven, que se acercaba seguido de algunas personas, estas se quedaron paradas un poco antes de llegar a ellos.

- Te lo dije – dijo Kajiki mirando a Tomoe, mientras sonreía.

- Papa – dijo su hijo cuando estuvo frente a Kajiki y su hija – vamos, les presentare a Kaoru y su familia – continuo el chico, sonriendo, vestía túnica y toga - ¿mama? – llamo a Taka, que se encontraba pensativa.

- Vamos Enishi – contesto la mujer saliendo de sus pensamientos.

Los tres siguieron a Enishi unos metros mas adelante donde se encontraban las personas que lo seguían.

**°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°**

- Señores, chicos – llamo Enishi a todos cuando llego hasta ellos. Todos guardaron silencio, mas bien, casi todos guardaron silencio, dos personas seguían discutiendo de manera amistosa.

- No te enojes Saito – decía Souzo mirando a su amigo, mientras reía – soy como de la familia.

- Claro que no – contesto un Saito un poco molesto.

Souzo alegaba que tenía que conocer a la familia de Enishi, para saber con que personas se mezclaba su linda "sobrina" Kaoru, haciendo enojar a Saito, este último alegaba que gracias al cielo no tenían ningún parentesco Souzo y Kaoru. Así llevaban discutiendo desde que Enishi los invito a conocer a su familia.

- Papa – hablo una Kaoru, bastante avergonzada al ver a su padre y Souzo discutir frente a la familia de su novio, quienes los miraban serios.

Saito guardo silencio al ver a Enishi acompañado de una joven y una pareja.

- Les presento a mis padres – dijo Enishi cuando todo estuvo en silencio.

- Kajiki Yukishiro, padre de Enishi – dijo el padre de Enishi mirando a Saito y Souzo, por no saber quien es el padre de la novia de su hijo.

- Mucho gusto, Saito Kamiya – dijo con seriedad.

- Ella es mi hija Tomoe – dijo Kajiki indicando a Tomoe, quien hizo una reverencia, después volvió su mirada a su ex esposa – y ella es Taka Sadashirou madre de Enishi.

- Ella es mi esposa Tokio, y mis hijas Kaoru y Misao – dijo mirando a las nombradas quienes hicieron una reverencia a la familia Yukishiro.

- Y... – empezó a hablar Kajiki - ¿Cuál de ustedes es la novia de Enishi? – dijo por ultimo, con una sonrisa en su rostro, mirando a Misao y Kaoru.

- Yo no eso téngalo por seguro – dijo Misao mirándolo directo a los ojos, comentario que ocasionó que la sonrisa de el Sr. Yukishiro aumentara, al ver el carácter de la joven.

- Misao – dijo Kaoru golpeando con el codo a Misao.

- Kaoru es mi novia papa – dijo Enishi a su padre.

- Ya veo, que linda novia tienes – dijo Kajiki mirado a Kaoru, quien se sonrojo.

Todo quedo en silencio después de eso durante unos minutos.

- Sr. Yukishiro – dijo Souzo interrumpiendo el silencio incomodo – Yo soy Souzo Sagara, tío de Kaoru, creo que a Saito se olvido de mi – dijo por ultimo sonriendo, mientras a Saito le brillaban sus ojos ámbar con odio.

- Mucho gusto señor Sagara – dijo contestándole con una sonrisa.

- Y el es mi hijo Sanosuke – dijo indicando a Sano quien se dedicaba a burlarse de Saito, por la mirada asesina que le dedicaba a Souzo.

- Que gran familia tiene – dijo Kajiki a Saito.

- En realidad, Sagara es solo un amigo de la familia – dijo Saito mirando molesto a Souzo.

- Vamos Saito no seas modesto, si somos casi como hermanos – dijo Souzo dándole un abrazo fraternal a Saito.

- No me provoques Sagara – dijo Saito de manera amenazadora.

Taka y Tomoe se miraban una a la otra, asustadas al ver los ojos de Saito brillar color ámbar. Tokio al notar esto decidió intervenir.

- Sr. Yukishiro, Sra. Sadashirou – dijo Tokio mirando a Taka y Kajiki – Quisiera hacerles una invitación a cenar cuando los chicos regresen, espero puedan asistir, ustedes y su familia.

Taka miro a Tokio, un poco mas relajada – Nos encantara asistir, a mis hijos y a mi, Sra. Kamiya.

- Yo también asistiré con gusto – confirmo Kajiki.

- Bien, nos veremos después – dijo Tokio tomando la mano de su esposo, y mirando a sus hijas y amigos – chicos seguramente las estarán esperando para irse.

- ¡¡¡Claro!!! – Grito una Misao bastante emocionada - ¡¡¡Nos dejaran aquí!!! – Grito de nuevo pero esta vez con preocupación – Vamos, Kaoru – dijo tomando la mano de la joven, para empezar a jalarla.

- Espera Misao – dijo Kaoru, soltando la mano de Misao, para luego dirigirse a los Yukishiro – Mucho gusto Sr. Yukishiro, Sra. Sadashirou, Srta. Yukishiro – dijo asiendo una reverencia a medias, por que fue jalada por Misao, quien la arrastraba hacia la salida del gimnasio, arroyando a todo el que se interponía en su camino.

- Yo también me voy – dijo Enishi – Vamos Sagara, o nos dejaran.

- Si, nos vemos – dijo Sano, empezando a correr detrás de sus amigas, seguido por Enishi.

- Es increíble la energía de esa comadreja – dijo Souzo pensativo - ¿No lo creen?

Saito solo lo miro con indiferencia, Tokio sonrió al escuchar el apodo que le otorgaron a su hija Misao y los Yukishiro los miraban confundidos.

**°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°**

En la casa Himura, Kyoto...

- Kenshin, estoy orgullosa de ti – decía la madre a su hijo, mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos chocolate.

- Gracias mama, pero no llores – decía el aludido chico, mirando a su madre.

- Es de la emoción, mi niño – dijo acariciando el rostro de su hijo.

- Mujer, deja de llorar, la gente empieza a mirarnos raro – dijo el padre del chico, rompiendo el emotivo momento.

- Cierra la boca Seijuro – dijo la mujer viendo a su ex marido, molesta.

- No empiecen a discutir – dijo una joven, al ver que sus padres empezarían a discutir de nuevo.

- Lo siento Megumi – dijo la madre - es solo que con tu padre no se puede estar tranquila.

- Seguramente a de ser una bendición tener que soportarte, ¿cierto Tae?

Ambos se miraron desafiantes.

- ¡¡¡Ya basta!!! – esta vez grito, Megumi.

- Déjalos Meg, no vale la pena que malgastes tus fuerzas en tratar de hacer que se lleven bien.

Megumi miro a su hermano, portaba un traje negro que resaltaba su cabellera roja, este acababa de terminar sus estudios preuniversitarios.

El chico miro a Megumi y le brindo una falsa sonrisa. Esta última le sonrió también, sin notar lo falso del gesto.

- Kenshin – dijo una joven que se acercaba a la "linda familia", vestido de traje negro y mirada de hielo.

- ¡¡Aoshi!! – saludo Tae con gran felicidad, al ver a el mejor amigo de su hijo.

- Buenos días señora Yukishiro – dijo Aoshi contestando el saludo. Seijuro, por su parte, frunció el seño al escuchar como nombraban a su ex esposa.

- Vamos Aoshi – dijo Kenshin – El Autobús nos dejara, si no nos apresuramos.

- Pero Ken, Aoshi acaba de llegar – dijo la madre molesta.

- Y ya se va mama, al igual que yo – contesto el pelirrojo mirando de reojo a su madre, mientras tomaba una maleta que se encontraba a su lado.

- Kenshin tiene razón, Sra. Yukishiro, se nos hace tarde – confirmo Aoshi, el joven también cargaba con una maleta de viaje.

- Tae, deja que los chicos se vallan, ¿Qué pretendes?, ¿Qué el autobús los deje? – dijo Seijuro a Tae, con un solo propósito, hacerla enojar.

Tae contesto a Seijuro frunciendo el seño – Bien, que tengan buen viaje, cuídense mucho – dijo a los jóvenes.

- Gracias – contestaron Aoshi y Kenshin al unisón, para después empezar a caminar hacia el colegio, donde los esperaban sus compañeros, para salir rumbo a su último viaje de fin de cursos juntos, con destino a Yokohama, después todos tomarían rumbos separados.

Estos dos empezaron a conversar mientras llegaban al colegio.

- Creo que este viaje será algo especial, ¿No lo crees Kenshin? – dijo Aoshi, mirando el camino de manera pensativa.

- Creo que será como todos – contesto el pelirrojo de manera desanimada.

- No esta vez será diferente – Aoshi volvió su mirada a su amigo – Lo presiento, creo que algo bueno pasara.

- Lo dudo mucho – volvió a contestar el pelirrojo. Aoshi solo lo miro junto a un suspiro, continuando su camino en silencio.

**°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°**

- Es increíble que papa nos dejara ir al viaje – decía Kaoru, mientras se acomodaba en su lugar junto a Misao, y frente a Enishi y Soujirou.

- Si, pero es maravilloso – contesto Enishi.

- Pero, aun así, yo estaré vigilándote Yukishiro – decía Sanosuke, como "hermano" celoso, desde la fila de enseguida.

Kaoru lo miro molesta – no digas tonterías Sano.

- Chicos no empiecen a discutir – decía Soujirou sonriendo.

- Sou-chan tiene razón – lo apoyo Misao – hay que disfrutar el viaje.

- Si – contestaron sus amigos.

- ¡¡¡¡Yokohama ahí vamos!!!! – grito mientras sonreía Misao...

**°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°**

¿¿¿Qué les pareció??? Espero que les aya gustado lo hice con mucho cariño y esfuerzo, pues tengo muy poca inspiración, pero, aun así tenia que actualizar ya, es demasiado el tiempo que e tardado, espero que me perdonen por eso.

Mmm...Pues espero sus comentarios ya sea en un review o algún mensaje electrónico a .

Ahora los agradecimientos:

**LaDy KaHoRu: **Hola!!!, antes que nada discúlpame por no actualizar pronto, las circunstancias no me lo permitieron. En lo que respecta a tu pregunta, claro que tendrá Kao&Ken, solo que tenme paciencia, aunque para el próximo capitulo te prometo ya se conocerán y empezara su romance. Espero que te aya gustado este cap.

**Holly Rainard: **hola, como estas?, espero que bien, yo estoy bien, me alegra que el cap 4 te aya gustado, ¿Qué te pareció este?, espero que te guste también, me alegra mucho recibir reviews como el tuyo y me motivan mucho, en el próximo cap 6, ya empezara a surgir el triangulo aunque talvez tengas que esperar hasta el 7 u 8 para los verdaderos problemas. Cuídate mucho, gracias por tu review.

Gracias también a los que no me dejaron review, pero si han leído mi fic, y pedirles de favor que se tomen su tiempo para escribirme lo que opinan del fic, para tratar de mejorarlo. Al igual que a todo el que lea el fic, no importa si es un comentario malo (siempre y cuando no sea muy grosero), pero, acepto crítica constructiva.

Muchas gracias, cuídense todos, adiosin -.

**KaOrA-FGV-16**


	6. Capitulo 6 Conociendonos y la muerte

**KaOrA-FGV-16:**

¡¡¡Hola!!! ¿Cómo están todos?, espero que estén tan felices como yo. Me siento mejor que nunca, gracias a unos cursos que tome de superación personal, y debo confesar que fue maravilloso; y fue toda una bendición -.

Bueno para empezar quiero pedir perdón por la tardanza, realmente lo lamento pero los cursos y la escuela absorbieron todo mi tiempo, y ahora me he puesto a trabajar y no me queda nada de tiempo para escribir, con mucho trabajo puedo dormir lo suficiente, pues termino muy cansada del trabajo.

También, quiero afirmar que en este capitulo han pasado tres años, desde el capitulo anterior, donde se graduaron, así que les daré las nuevas edades: Kaoru, Misao, Enishi, Soujirou, Sano, Kenshin y Aoshi tienen 21 años, Sayo tiene 20, Megumi y Tomoe tienen 22, si se me escapo algún personaje que les interese y que deseen saber, háganmelo saber y con gusto les informare cual es. También debo decirles que las cosas han cambiado un poco, tratare de ir explicando todo, mientras avance este capitulo, y el siguiente.

Espero que les guste mucho lo e hecho con mucho cariño. Sin más que decir los dejo con el fic.

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece...

**_-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-_**

**Entre dos amores**

**_-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-_**

**CAPITULO 6.- "Conociendonos y la muerte"**

**_-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-_**

_Querida Kaoru te extraño mucho, espero ansioso el momento, en que pueda volver a verte...las cosas siguen muy bien, Sora me sigue enseñando muchas cosas, ella cada vez es mas especial...te amo y te extraño._

_Atte.: Yukishiro Enishi._

Una chica de cabellos azabache, y ojos azul recordaba la ultima carta escrita por su novio (N/A: solo escribí fragmentos de la carta, debemos suponer que es mucho mas larga) mientras algunas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, sin saber si eran de felicidad o desdicha.

- ¡¡¡¡¡Kaoru!!!!! – la pelinegra al escuchar el grito y el ruido de la puerta que era golpeada frenéticamente, salio de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Que pasa Misao? – Kaoru, dijo mientras abría la puerta de su departamento, asustada.

- Tengo una hora tocando la puerta y no abrías – dijo la chica de trenza, molesta, mientras entraba al lugar.

- Lo siento, estaba ocupada – dijo la pelinegra – ¿Por que no abres con tus llaves? – pregunto a su compañera de departamento.

- Se me han extraviado – dijo dejando sus libros sobre una mesita, y entrando a la cocina, seguida por Kaoru – de nuevo – continuo Misao, mientras sonreía al encontrar un plato con comida sobre la mesa.

Misao alzo la vista hacia el techo, le rogaba a dios no morir envenenada con la comida seguramente preparada por su amiga.

- ¿Otra vez? – dijo Kaoru, mientras sus ojos azules se mostraban sorprendidos, le parecía imposible que volviera a perder las llaves.

- Si – contesto Misao sonriendo – Pero, te juro que esta vez no fue mi culpa – hizo una pausa para probar la comida del plato – a Sayo le han robado su bolso, y le había pedido que me guardara mis llaves en el, antes de que lo extraviara – volvió a probar la comida – esta vez no sabe tan mal la comida Kaoru, vas mejorando, por lo menos esta vez, se puede ingerir.

- Gracias – Kaoru contesto al comentario, pocas beses Misao aceptaba su comida – pero, ¿como es que robaron el bolso de Sayo? – dijo con tono preocupado, mirando a su amiga mientras comía.

- No lo se – contesto Misao encogiendo los hombros – pero, no tenia nada de importancia – continuo, sonriendo.

- Solo las llaves del departamento – Misao sonrió ante el comentario de su amiga – a este paso, pronto todos tendrán una copia de la llave – dijo Kaoru resignada.

- No exageres – Misao contesto ante el comentario, con fastidio, Kaoru de nuevo la regañaría.

- Misao, en esta última semana has perdido la llave cuatro veces, y hoy apenas es jueves.

- Bueno, bueno, acepto que soy un poco descuidada, cuidare mejor las próximas – dijo mientras seguía comiendo.

- Eso espero – murmuro Kaoru – por que si no lo haces, tendré que pegarlas a tu mano, para que no se te puedan extraviar.

Misao sonrió mientras seguía comiendo, los ojos verdes de la chica se posaron en la hoja de papel que tenia Kaoru en sus manos.

- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto la chica de trenza, indicando la hoja en la mano de Kaoru.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Kaoru sin saber a que se refería su amiga.

- Esa hoja – dijo Misao indicando de nuevo la hoja.

- La carta de Enishi – dijo Kaoru – estaba reacomodando mis cosas, y la encontré – explico la chica.

- Si claro – dijo Misao sarcástica.

Kaoru se preparaba para empezar una nueva discusión con su amiga, pero en ese momento la "plática" de las chicas es interrumpida por el sonido del timbre...

**YYY XXX YYY XXX YYY XXX YYY XXX YYY XXX YYY XXX YYY XXX YYY XXX YYY XXX YYY XXX YYY XXX YYY**

Se podía observar a una joven pareja parada fuente a una pequeña fuente de un parque de Tokio.

- Sayo-chan, te vez realmente hermosa el día de hoy – dijo el joven castaño, mientras miraba a la chica frente él.

Ella vestía, falda y blusa rosa pálida, su cabello castaño caía sobre su hombro izquierdo, y sus ojos verdes se veían adornados con un poco de maquillaje, bastante natural, sus labios lucían un color rosa.

- Gracias Sanosuke – dijo Sayo, sonriendo sonrojada – tu también te vez muy bien.

- Ya lo sabia – bromeo el sonriéndole – ¿A dónde quieres ir? – pregunto Sano.

- Donde tu me quieras llevar estará bien – dijo la chica acercándose a el y abrazándolo – siempre y cuando estés conmigo. No quisiera que pasara lo mismo que la última vez, que te fuiste a platicar con tus amigos y me dejaste sola -

Dijo mientras alzaba la mirada para poder ver los ojos canela de su novio.

- Claro que no, eso no se repetirá jamás, te lo prometo – dijo Sano quien, tenía la mirada hacia abajo para ver los ojos esmeraldas de Sayo.

Sanosuke bajo un poco la cabeza para poder alcanzar los labios de Sayo, mientras ella se levantaba un poco para después fundirse en un tierno y cariñoso beso.

Sanosuke volvió su mirada hacia el cuello de Sayo como buscando algo, y al no obtener éxito, torno su mirada molesta a la chica de ojos verdes frente a el - ¿Dónde esta el collar que te regale? – la voz del joven salio ronca y dura.

Sayo lo miro nerviosa – Lo que sucedió es que... – dijo la joven de ojos esmeralda – yo...es que...

- ¡Es que ¿que?! ¡Sayo! – el grito de Sano ocasiono que la joven se estremeciera - ¡contesta!

- ¡¡¡Lo perdí!!! – grito la joven mientras tapaba sus ojos con las manos y empezaba a llorar – lo siento, se que era alg muy importante para ti, pero, se me ha perdido junto con mi bolso – empezó a hablar tan rápido que apenas se le entendía, sin destapar su rostro.

- ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo es que se te perdió?

- Me robaron mi bolso, y ahí se encontraba el collar – contesto Sayo, mientras se destapaba el rostro – Lo siento mucho, por favor perdóname.

- Esta bien, encontraremos al que te robo el bolso y le quitaremos el collar, ¿bien? – dijo Sano tranquilizándose y tratando de tranquilizar a Sayo.

La joven solo asintió mientras sentía los fuertes brazos de su novio rodear su cintura.

- ¡¡¡Sayo!!! – La pareja escucharon el grito de un joven – por fin te encuentro – dijo el chico al llegar a la pareja, respirando con dificultad.

- Shozo, ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto la chica, mirando a su amigo.

- Tu hermano a tenido un accidente y se encuentra en el hospital – dijo el chico mirando con seriedad a Sayo.

Sayo palideció al escuchar la noticia, Sano la abraza más fuerte – Pero esta bien, ¿verdad? – dijo con gran preocupación.

- No lo se, los médicos no han dicho nada – Shozo dijo intentando recobrar el aire perdido por haber corrido hacia la pareja.

- ¿Sayo quieres que te lleve? – dijo a su novia, un preocupado Sanosuke.

- Si, por favor – dijo ella mientras algunas lágrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos _"espero que estés bien hermano"_, pensó Sayo, caminando hacia el auto de Sano.

Los tres jóvenes, tomaron camino hacia el hospital.

**YYY XXX YYY XXX YYY XXX YYY XXX YYY XXX YYY XXX YYY XXX YYY XXX YYY XXX YYY XXX YYY XXX YYY**

- Por favor – repetía el pelirrojo a su mejor amigo, rogando por que le brindara su ayuda, sus ojos violetas lo miraba suplicante.

- No...Esa es mi última palabra Kenshin – dijo el chico ojos azules y cabellos negros, mientras leía un libro.

- No perderás nada – replico Kenshin – podría ser divertido.

- Claro que si perderé algo, perderé mi tiempo – dijo el chico de ojos azules, dejando su lectura aun lado para poder ver a su amigo a los ojos, con seriedad.

- No tienes nada que hacer Aoshi, además, podrías conocer a la mujer de tu vida – decía sonriendo un poco – dicen que la chica, es bastante parecida a ti.

- No me importa lo que digan de ella – dijo Aoshi de mala gana – No iré, es tu deber ir, no el mío – los ojos azul hielo, volvieron al libro.

- Ella es mi ultima oportunidad de aprobar – dijo mirándolo triste – Hiko me querrá matarme si no logro salir con buenas notas, sabes como es él.

- Está bien – accedió por fin, Aoshi – pero, tendrá que ser rápido, no tengo ganas de soportar a ninguna niñita tonta.

- Lo prometo – dijo el pelirrojo, brindándole una sonrisa de fingida felicidad a su amigo - vamos...

Kenshin y Aoshi tomaron camino al departamento de la nueva tutora de Kenshin, quien al parecer era todo un genio para la psicología.

Kenshin estudiaba en la universidad de Tokio la carrera de Psicología y a su tutora, no la conocía, dado a que jamás les ponía atención a sus compañeros, Aoshi la conocía de alguna junta de alumnos en la que ambos estuvieron presentes, así que decidió pedirle que lo acompañara.

Aoshi estudiaba finanzas, en ese mismo lugar, pero en cambio de Kenshin conocía a la mayoría de los alumnos de distintas carreras, no es porque fuera mas sociable, solo era que tenia mejor memoria.

La dichosa tutora para el era un verdadero dolor de cabeza, siempre sonriendo y con cara de niña tonta, además de ser la mayor amenaza para Aoshi, por su alto promedio, el también compartía clases con ella.

- Aoshi, la chica no puede ser tan mala – dijo Kenshin al ver la cara de frustración de su amigo.

- Claro que lo es, además tiene esa amiga suya que es un verdadero dolor de cabeza, siempre esta hablando, parece que nunca se cansara – contesto Aoshi aun mas frustrado.

Kenshin se encogió de hombros, no conocía a ninguna de las dos chicas, no podía opinar nada sobre ellas, aunque todos los chicos hablaban maravillas de ambas chicas, esta vez pondría más atención y trataría de no olvidarlas.

Cuando por fin llegaron al departamento, se quedaron en silencio, este departamento estaba dentro de la universidad, al igual que el de ellos, pero del otro extremo. Kenshin, se acerco más a la puerta y escucho dos voces dentro; tomo aire y toco el timbre.

**YYY XXX YYY XXX YYY XXX YYY XXX YYY XXX YYY XXX YYY XXX YYY XXX YYY XXX YYY XXX YYY XXX YYY**

- Buenos días, ¿Se encuentra el doctor Gensai? – preguntaba una y otra vez la joven de ojos color canela y cabello negro, a cada enfermera que veía pasar.

- Espere un momento señorita, ha llegado una persona que tuvo un accidente, y el doctor Gensai lo esta atendiendo – dijo deteniéndose una enfermera de cabello castaño hasta los hombros.

- Gracias – dijo la joven sentándose de nuevo, estaba fastidiada de estar esperando durante tanto tiempo al doctor Gensai, sin éxito. Suspiro cansada.

De un momento a otro, un chico con una joven en brazos salio de la sala de espera de urgencias, la mirada de el reflejaba desesperación, la chica de cabellos negros lo miro detenidamente sin moverse de su lugar, no había nadie mas en la sala todas las enfermeras estaban muy ocupadas.

- ¡¡¡Por favor, necesito una enfermera!!! – el joven castaño grito con desesperación.

La joven en ese momento se levanto, entendiendo que algo le pasaba – ¿que le sucede? – pregunto acercándose rápidamente a el.

El joven la miro unos segundos – Se desmayo, trate de despertarla, pero no he podido lograrlo – dijo colocando a la chica que cargaba en sus brazos en un sillón.

La joven se acerco a la chica de cabellera castaña que se encontraba en el sillón y la empezó a revisarla, tratando de despertarla - ¿Por qué se desmayo?

- Se desmayo después de que le dijeran que su hermano falleció – dijo el joven bajando la cabeza – es increíble que estando en un hospital nadie la pueda atender – dijo lleno de ira.

- No te preocupes, esta bien, seguro solo fue la conmoción de la noticia – después de haber dicho esas palabras, la chica de cabellos castaños empezó a despertar.

- Sayo – dijo el joven que llevaba una cinta amarrada en la frente.

- ¡¡¡Shogo!!! – grito la castaña repentinamente, levantándose del sillón, mientras lloraba con desesperación.

La chica de ojos canela y cabellera negra retrocedió un poco – tranquilícese señorita, todo estará bien.

- Sanosuke, quiero ver a mi hermano – Sayo dijo tomando al castaño por la camisa, sin dejar de llorar – por favor, llévame con el – dijo jalando la camisa de Sanosuke.

- Sayo tranquilízate, no puedes ir con el – Sanosuke la abrazo, mientras trataba que se tranquilizara – debes ser fuerte, ya nada se puede hacer, pero yo estaré contigo.

- ¡¡No!! ¡¡Yo quiero ver a mi hermano!! ¡¡Por favor!! – Sayo seguía gritando aferrada a los brazos de su novio.

- Iré por un calmante – dijo la chica de ojos canela, mientras caminaba hacia una pequeña puerta.

Unos minutos después, la chica de ojos canela regreso junto con una enfermera. Mientras Sano seguía tratando de controlar a Sayo. La enfermera le aplico un calmante a Sayo, que pronto hizo efecto, ocasionando que esta se durmiera...

**YYY XXX YYY XXX YYY XXX YYY XXX YYY XXX YYY XXX YYY XXX YYY XXX YYY XXX YYY XXX YYY XXX YYY**

...Kaoru se preparaba para empezar una nueva discusión con su amiga, pero en ese momento la "plática" de las chicas es interrumpida por el sonido del timbre, miro detenidamente a Misao para después salir de la cocina hacia la puerta, Misao la siguió.

- Buenas tardes – dijo Kaoru después de abrir la puerta.

Frente a ella estaban un par de chicos, uno pelirrojo de ojos violetas que lograron entretener unos segundos a Kaoru, a ese chico lo identifico de inmediato como uno de sus compañeros de psicología, el otro era un chico muy alto de cabellos negros y ojos azul, con expresión de hielo, a ese también lo conocía era su compañero de finanzas.

- Buenas tardes – dijo el pelinegro, sin expresar nada en su rostro.

- Shinomori, ¿Cómo has estado? – dijo la pelinegra a su visitante.

- Bien, solo he venido a acompañar a Kenshin a sus asesorías.

- Esta bien, pasen por favor – dijo Kaoru abriendo por completo la puerta para dejar entrar a el par de compañeros.

Cuando Kaoru abrió la puerta completamente, Aoshi observo rápidamente a la chica de ojos esmeralda y trenza que se encontraba detrás de Kaoru, el joven ojos azules sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo al ver a la joven.

Misao pudo sentir ese mismo escalofrió al reconocer el gran cuerpo frente a la puerta, lo miro unos segundos para después brindarle su mejor sonrisa – Hola ¿quiere te?, ¿galletitas? – Empezó a recitar todo el contenido de la alacena a Aoshi mientras, lo conducía hacia el interior del departamento, ella jamás se comportaba de esa manera pero por alguna razón sentía la necesidad de brindarle al chico lo que necesitara – Mi nombre es Misao, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?.

- Aoshi - dijo secamente el joven.

Kaoru miro a su amiga, mientras una gota rodaba por su nuca, solo pudo observar la cara de sorpresa de Aoshi por el comportamiento de Misao, antes de que ambos desaparecieran al entrar a la cocina.

Mientras tanto Kenshin se había quedado hipnotizado con los ojos azul noche de Kaoru, y seguía sin mover un solo dedo, ni pestañar, mirando fijamente la figura de Kaoru examinándola, cada movimiento y gesto que hacia.

- Himura-san, pase por favor – Kenshin escucho la suave voz de Kaoru, haciéndolo soñar aun mas, mientras empezaba a pensar que era un ángel – ¿Himura? – Kaoru volvió a repetir el nombre al ver que no le contestaba, ni se movía - ¿se encuentra bien?

Después de unos minutos - ¿Qué? - Kenshin reacciono.

- Que pase por favor, para poder empezar las asesoráis.

- Claro – dijo el joven ojos violetas – empecemos – dijo una vez dentro del departamento.

- Si, solo déjame ir por los libros – Kaoru le sonrió mientras se dirigía a unas pequeñas escaleras a la derecha de la pequeña sala donde estaba, Kenshin la siguió con la mirada asta que ya no pudo verla.

**YYY XXX YYY XXX YYY XXX YYY XXX YYY XXX YYY XXX YYY XXX YYY XXX YYY XXX YYY XXX YYY XXX YYY**

¡¡¡Termine!!!, por fin, talvez no me crean pero dure casi un mes desde que empecé a escribirlo, hasta hoy que lo termine, pero por fin esta listo. Espero que les haya gustado mucho. Les pido mil disculpas, pero es que no tuve tiempo ni de respirar en todo este tiempo. Les ruego me traten de comprender.

Bueno pasando a otras muchas gracias por sus reviews a:

**Holly-dono: Hola, muchas gracias por el reviews, bueno en cuanto a lo de megumi, ella esta un año arriba de kenshin, así que ella ya se había graduado un año antes. Del viaje no se sabrá nada todavía, como te pudiste dar cuenta, pero en el transcurso de la historia saldrán algunos recuerdos de el. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, besos.**

**AsUmI: hola prima, por fin, actualice :P, bueno aquí esta este capitulo lo mas probable es ke te deje mas dudas en vez de ayudarte, pero tu sabes que no e tenido tiempo de nada, y que realmente e intentado actualizar, en cuanto a sayuri aun no se que será de ella, y Sou-chan, en el próximo saldrá lo prometo. Bueno muchas gracias por el review un abrazo y un besote :P.**

**gaby (hyatt: hola, gracias por el review, y pues en cuanto a lo del enredo espero desenredar todo pronto, y pues a Hiko no le puedo poner novia todavía. Besos cuidate.**

A los que han leído este fic y no han dejado reviews muchas gracias, y déjenme decirles que siempre que sepa que tengo al menos 1 lector yo continuare, tratare de escribir mas pronto, pero no prometo nada.

Me despido, cuídense mucho, besos a todos -.

**KaOrA-FGV-16**


	7. Capitulo 7 Visitas, peleas y malas notic...

**KaOrA-FGV-16:**

**¡¡¡H**ola! ¿Cómo se encuentras, espero que estén muy bien, yo estoy bien, feliz, y de nuevo en la escuela u.u (para mi desdicha con muchas tareas), pero eso no impide que pueda continuar el fic.

Disculpen si tarde mucho en actualizar, pero e estado saturada de cosas que hacer, y por si fuera poco con muy poca inspiración, por esos dos grandes motivos, no e podido actualizar antes, pero aquí esta ya, y dicen que mas vale tarde que nunca.

Bueno creo que no hay cosas que aclarar acerca del fic, así que, los dejo con este capitulo...

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece...

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

**Entre dos amores**

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

**CAPITULO 7.- "Visitas, peleas y malas noticias"**

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

...Hay tres tipos de neurosis, la neurosis fóbica, la neurosis de angustia y la neurosis obsesiva...la neurosis obsesiva es el trastorno mental que se caracteriza por la insistencia pertinaz de un pensamiento o ideas...

Kenshin miraba atentamente a Kaoru, a simple vista parecía muy concentrado en lo que la pelinegra decía. Ella tenía aproximadamente una hora tratando de que el aprendiera algo, una tarea muy difícil (N.A.: pobrecita, yo se lo difícil que es enseñar algo u.u), le había hablado de todos los temas referentes a la psicología que habían estudiado en estas ultimas semanas en clases, pero, el único efecto que había causado en el era que por algunos momentos saliera un liquido transparente de su boca (baba), y que de vez en cuando omitiera algún sonido, que ella interpretaba como un si, o un no, según el tono en que lo dijera.

¿Himura, atendió? – dijo Kaoru después de leer sobre los diferentes temas referentes a la neurosis.

Kaoru se encontraba bastante fastidiada al ver que de nuevo el no le contestaba. Ya no soportaba ni un minuto mas así, definitivamente le era imposible comprender al pelirrojo, había intentado de todas las formas habidas y por haber que el le pusiera atención, y a pesar de que aparentemente la escuchaba, cuando terminaba, no lograba nada, solo que el dijera alguna incoherencia, parecía perdido en otro mundo, un mundo muy distante al real.

¡¡¡YA BASTA! – Grito molesta Kaoru su paciencia se había terminado, el grito ocasiono que Kenshin saliera de sus fantasías y volviera al mundo real, colocando su atención en Kaoru.

– ¡Ya no lo tolero mas, olvídate de estas asesorías ¿ok! – Dijo apuntándole con el dedo índice amenazadoramente – No estoy dispuesta a estar gastando mis energías, para que TU pedazo de...TONTO, solo me mires como idiota, pensando cualquier tontería, ¿sabes todo lo que dejo de hacer por estar aquí contigo? ¡¿Tienes la mínima idea de todo lo que podría estar haciendo en este momento! ¡PERO NO, tú solo me miras como idiota (N.A.: uupppsss se enojo U)

Lo siento – dijo Kenshin mientras su rostro tomaba un color rojizo – no te enojes por favor – dijo bajando la cabeza.

Kaoru lo miro aun molesta por unos segundos, pero poco a poco su coraje fue disminuyendo al ver la cara de arrepentimiento de Kenshin.

Esta bien, pero por favor ponme atención ¿quieres? – dijo esto ultimo acercándose a Kenshin y colocándose frente a el.

Kenshin solo asintió – Gracias, prometo que te prestare atención.

Bien, por que si no lo haces, no podré seguir dándote las asesorías.

En ese momento Kaoru pudo escuchar la risa de Misao, que se encontraba parada en el umbral de la puerta que conectaba la cocina con la estancia, estaba frente a Aoshi, quien tenía una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Al parecer habían escuchado sus gritos.

¿Qué es tan gracioso? – dijo Kaoru con cara de pocos amigos.

Nada – dijo Misao entre risas.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono.

Kaoru se dirigió a el - Diga... ¿en el hospital?... ¿Que sucedió?... ¿Ella esta bien?...voy enseguida para allá... ¿en que hospital están?...ok, nos vemos – en el transcurso de la conversación telefónica, Kaoru se había tensado cada vez mas, y torno su mirada preocupada.

¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Misao al ver la preocupación de su amiga - ¿Quién era?

Era Sanosuke - dijo mirando a su amiga - Shogo tuvo un accidente, se encuentra en el hospital central de Tokio, junto con Sayo y Choso – dijo con tristeza Kaoru, para luego dirigirse a Kenshin – Himura, tendremos que continuar después con las asesoráis, nos ha surgido una emergencia, Misao y yo tenemos que irnos.

Nosotros las llevaremos...si gustan – dijo Kenshin.

Cierto – lo apoyo Aoshi.

Se lo agradeceríamos muchísimo – contesto la pelinegra.

Los cuatro chicos salieron del departamento con destino al Hospital central de Tokio...

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

Tokio empezaba con los preparativos para la cena de esa noche, estaba muy feliz por que Kaoru y Misao vendrían a cenar esta noche, y tenia que preparar algo especial para sus hijas, miro el reloj, eran las 5:34, Saito no tardaba en llagar, suspiro profundamente al pensar en su esposo, que feliz era desde que estaba con Saito, esperaba que todo siguiera muy bien entre ellos.

Minutos mas tarde se escucho algunos ruidos en el jardín trasero de la casa, se acerco lentamente a la puerta un poco asustada sintiendo que le temblaban las piernas, cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a la puerta se escucho que la puerta de la cocina se habría y asustada volteo a ver quien era.

Sonrió al ver a su marido, quien coloco rápidamente su portafolio sobre una pequeña mesa y fue a saludarla con un beso.

¿Cómo te fue hoy? – pregunto Tokio, olvidándose por completo de los ruidos del jardín.

Muy bien, gracias – dijo sonriéndole - ¿Y Kaoru y Misao?

Aun no llegan – dijo sonriéndole a su esposo – Seguro no tardan en llegar.

Tokio, tendré que irme en unas horas a Kyoto, me han solicitado allá – dijo mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras hacia los dormitorios.

¿Hoy, pero hoy se suponía que tendríamos la cena con las niñas – dijo siguiendo a su marido.

Lo se pero primero es el trabajo – dijo después de entrar a la habitación de la pareja – No puedo hacer nada al respecto – saco una maleta y empezó a sacar ropa del closet, colocándola sobre la cama.

¿Insinúas que es mas importante eso que nuestra hijas? – Tokio dijo sin alterarse pero con seriedad, mientras empezaba a acomodar la ropa que Saito saco del closet en la maleta.

No, es solo que es muy importante mi presencia en Kyoto, lo siento mucho – dijo observando a su mujer seriamente – las chicas lo entenderán – dijo tomando la maleta ya lista, para salir de la habitación.

¿quieres que te acompañe? – dijo siguiéndolo hasta la cocina.

No

¿Por qué no? – dijo, para después sonreír – quisiera visitar a mi Tía Hiromi en Kyoto, hace tiempo que no la veo – dijo sonriendo aun mas al recordar a la señora gorda de larga tranza.

Lo siento pero no puedes acompañarme.

¿Por qué no? – dijo borrando la sonrisa de sus labios.

Por que no – dijo secamente – deberías hablarle a Kaoru y Misao, si llegan pronto talvez pueda verlas.

¿Por qué no puedo acompañarte? – repitió Tokio, molesta y frunciendo el seño, por la actitud de su esposo.

Saito la miro sorprendido, jamás había visto a Tokio molesta, no con él por lo menos – Por que estaré demasiado ocupado y tendrás que estar sola – explico.

No importa, visitare a mi Tía Hiromi, ¿no me escuchaste?

Si te escuche perfectamente, pero no creo que sea buena idea.

Okina siempre me dejaba acompañarlo – dijo mirándolo seriamente – ¿Por qué tu no?

Por que yo no soy Okina, y te agradecería que no me compararas con el de nuevo – dijo Saito molesto – Ya me voy, nos vemos la siguiente semana – dijo por ultimo antes de tomas la maleta y salir de la casa.

Tokio se quedo mirando la puerta por donde salio su esposo sorprendida, ¿Qué le sucedía, ¿Por qué actuaba así, talvez no conocía tan bien como creía a Saito Kamiya.

Fuera de la casa, en el jardín podía verse una sombra que observo y escucho toda la escena atentamente, al alejarse Saito, la sombra se acerco mas a la entrada de la casa...

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

En Kyoto, se encontraban dos pequeños jugando, eran un niño y una niña, parecían bastante entretenidos tratando de lograr construir algún tipo de casa, con algunas maderas y cartones.

Dame aquella madera Tsubame-chan – dijo el pequeño de mirada y cabellos castaños, señalando un trozo de madera.

¿Esta? – la pequeña Tsubame contesto, tomando entre sus manos la madera.

Si, esa – dijo tomando la madera y colocándola como techo de su "casa" - ¿Qué te parece? – dijo el niño, después de terminar de colocar la madera, la "casa" era un par de maderas largas recargadas en la paced derecha, de la casa Himura.

Es muy bonita Yahiko-chan– dijo la pequeña castaña – pero le falta algo.

Tsubame saco de entre sus cosas, una tela de seda azul con la que tapo la madera, y después un letrero que decía "Club de los castaños", con letras azul marinas.

¡Listo! – gritaron los dos niños al unisón.

Ahora si esos niños pelirrojos nos la pagaran – dijo Yahiko mirando hacia la casa de enfrente, donde había una pequeña casita con un letrero que decía "Club anticastaños"

Tsubame asintió, mientras sonreía dulcemente.

Ambos niños siguieron decorado su Club, entre pláticas y risas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Unos minutos después, frente a la casa Himura se estaciono un automóvil de color plateado, de donde salio una mujer, castaña con una ligera sonrisa. La mujer después de bajar del automóvil, camino tranquilamente hacia el interior de la casa, mientras inspeccionaba disimuladamente a los dos pequeños niños que jugaban al parecer bastante divertidos.

Al llegar a la puerta, toco el timbre pero nadie abría, así que decidió entrar. Al entrar pudo ver como salía un poco de humo de la cocina y corrió asustada, lo mas rápido que pudo, entro a la cocina y rápidamente observo la causa del humo, sobre la mesa se encontraba algo que parecía haber sido un pollo sobre una charola, frente al pollo quemado (de donde todavía salía humo) se encontraba un hombre de gran estatura y porte imponente, su cabello negro estaba amarrado en una pequeña cola baja y sus ojos eran tapados por sus grandes manos, que frotaban su cara con frustración.

Una pequeña risita salia de la boca de la castaña, ocasionando que el hombre volteara a verla.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí parada? – dijo mientras caminaba hacia ella.

No mucho, acabo de llegar – dijo sonriéndole dulcemente.

Bien – dijo volviendo su mirada al pollo - ¿Qué tal si llevamos a Tsubame y a Yahiko a algún restaurante?

No creo que sea necesario, traje un poco de comida, supuse que no lograrías cocinar algo decente y decidí traer algo del "Akabeco". Dijo caminando hacia la salida.

¿Qué insinúas Tae? – pregunto fingiendo estar molesto.

Tae volteo para mirarlo detenidamente y con una sonrisa le contesto – Que JAMAS Seijuro...JAMAS en los treinta años que tengo de conocerte, has logrado cocinar algo digerible.

Que simpática – dijo Seijuro siguiendo a Tae, hasta llegar al auto de ella.

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

...al alejarse Saito, la sombra se acerco más a la entrada de la casa.

Tokio escucho de nuevo ruidos provenientes del jardín y por reflejo voltio hacia la entrada.

¿Quién esta ahí? – dijo con la voz temblorosa.

Al no obtener respuesta, empezó a acercarse a la puerta lentamente deteniéndose con cada sonido.

De pronto alguien pudo notar una sombra que estaba tras la puerta, rápidamente corrió hacia el teléfono, para llamar a Saito, pero fue detenida por una mano, y con la otra le taparon la boca.

No te muevas – Tokio escucho el susurro en su oído, haciéndola estremecerse, mientras su cuerpo empezaba a temblar.

No pienso hacerte daño, solo quiero hablar contigo – esta vez Tokio pudo escuchar la voz mas claramente, era una mujer, su voz se escuchaba suave, y con un poco de temor también.

Te soltare, pero debes prometerme que no gritaras, ni llamaras a la policía, ni mucho menos a Saito – dijo la mujer.

Tokio se quedo pensando por unos segundos, se encontraba aterrada, preguntándose ¿quien era esa persona, ¿quien era esa mujer? y ¿Por qué llamaba a Saito a su marido con tanta familiaridad, solo las personas mas conocidas por él podían llamarlo por su nombre, ¿Cómo podía ser que una mujer entrara a su casa y conociera a Saito?

¿Entendiste? – pregunto la mujer, Tokio asintió lentamente mientras era liberada.

Tokio se volteo lentamente para mirar a la mujer que la había tenido aterrada. De pronto una gran sorpresa, era lo único que expresaban los ojos de Tokio al comprobar la identidad de aquella mujer, la miro de arriba abajo incrédula de lo que sus ojos veían, cerró los ojos fuertemente, para ver si sus ojos la engañaban, pero al abrirlos todavía era a ella a quien veía.

La mujer al ver la sorpresa de Tokio sonrió, pero su sonrisa solo denotaba rencor y tristeza.

No Tokio – dijo la mujer repentinamente – No estas imaginándote cosas, soy yo quien ha venido a visitarte.

Ella llevaba puesto un vestido que le llegaba hasta las rodillas de color café oscuro, su cabello castaño estaba recogido en un chongo, tenia unos zapatos negros, y sus ojos cafés se veían irritados, como si hubiese llorado.

¿Qué... que es lo que quieres...Yumi? – dijo mirándola todavía sorprendida.

Quiero hablar acerca de Kaoru – dijo bajando la mirada.

Yo no tengo nada que decirte sobre de ella – dijo Tokio mirándola repentinamente con odio.

Por favor, neces...

A mi no me corresponde hablarte sobre ella, si quieres, habla con Saito, el es su padre – dijo interrumpiendo a Yumi.

Pero, tu no comprendes, el no querrá decirme nada – dijo mientras sus ojos empezaban a derramar algunas lagrimas.

Sus motivos muy fuertes tiene para ello, y ese no es mi problema – dijo mirándola despectivamente.

Por dios Tokio, ¿Por qué actúas de ese modo, siempre fuiste mi mejor amiga, tu siempre me apoyaste – dijo mientras empezaba a llorar aun mas fuerte.

¿Todavía lo preguntas? – dijo Tokio mirándola desaprobatoriamente.

Trate de comunicarme contigo después de irme, pero me fue imposible – Tokio miro a Yumi sin creer sus palabras – Saito fue el único culpable – grito desesperada Yumi.

¿Cómo puedes culpar a otros de lo que tu has hecho?

El no me dejo llevarme conmigo a Kaoru. Todo este tiempo le e mandado cartas pidiéndole que me deje ver a Kaoru, que me deje abrazarla y besarla, pero el se a negado, no me deja acercarme a ella, las veces que lo e intentado, termino lastimada – Yumi no soporto mas y su llanto aumento sin permitirle continuar.

¡Mientes! – grito Tokio - ¿Cómo puedes mentirme con tal descaro? Saito te busco después de que te marchaste, no sabes lo mucho que sufrió por tu ausencia, tú jamás has intentado acercarte a Kaoru.

Claro que lo e intentado, pero el no me lo ha permitido, y estoy segura que no le importo que me marchara – dijo entre sollozos – Si algo le lastimo fue el saber lo que la demás gente pensaría, al enterarse que el Gran Saito Kamiya fue abandonado por su mujer.

No puede ser posible – dijo Tokio sin lograr creer lo que Yumi decía.

Si, es posible – dijo Yumi, cambiando repentinamente de actitud, pasando del llanto a un semblante serio – Se que ahora todo esta muy bien, pero, poco a poco ira cambiando de actitud prohibiéndote cosas, desconfiara de ti en todo momento. Hasta que te enfade como a mi, y sabrás el motivo de mi partida, piensa en lo que paso entre tu y el esta noche, Saito es peor de lo que parece.

Tokio quedo sin palabras, por lo que su ex amiga le decía.

Si cambias de opinión – dijo Yumi acercándose a ella – Llámame – al decir esto ultimo le dio un numero telefónico que Tokio tomo entre sus manos – Si surge algún problema, no dudes en llamarme, nos veremos Toky-chan – al decir esto ultimo salio de la casa Kamiya.

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

Eran aproximadamente las 11 de la noche, se podía ver como en un lujoso hotel se celebraba alguna fiesta, entre algunos empresarios de todos lados de Japón. Entre los invitados se encontraban solo los empresarios más importantes del país y sus familias, había una mesa en especial donde se centraban la mayoría de las miradas, en esta al parecer había una "pequeña" discusión.

¿Qué insinúas? – gritaba lo mas alto que podía un joven de cabello castaño y ojos chocolate, mientras miraba al chico de cabellos blanco frente a el, bastante molesto.

El joven solo lo miraba avergonzado mientras mencionaba un – Te dije que no debíamos traerlo – a la chica a su lado.

Enishi – dijo la pelirroja de manera de reproche al joven de cabellos blancos, para después voltear su mirada al castaño - Noboru tranquilízate – dijo mirando avergonzada como todos los miraban – Estas logrando captar la atención de todos.

¡¿crees que eso me interesa! – grito Noboru.

Noboru cierra la boca, estas logrando que Sora y yo quedemos en ridículo ante todos, nos estas avergonzando – dijo Enishi sin alzar la voz, mirando a su "amigo".

¡¡¡Ahora se avergüenzan de mi! – Grito aun mas furioso – pues quédense con su entupida fiesta, a mi no me interesa, es demasiado aburrida – dijo por ultimo para empezar a caminar hacia la salida del hotel.

Sora estaba por levantarse, pero Enishi le tomo la mano impidiendo que persiguiera al castaño – Ya se le pasara, déjalo que se valla.

Pero, se molestara mas, y pensara que no nos importa – la pelirroja miro con sus ojos rojos llenos de ternura a Enishi.

No, si vas tras el solo empeorarás las cosas, deja que se le pase, ¿bien?

Esta bien – dijo Sora por ultimo resignada, después de todo Enishi tenia razón, Noboru era demasiado terco, necesitaba tranquilizarse antes de poder volver a hablar con el.

Enishi suspiro cansado, definitivamente ese no era su día.

Enishi – la voz de su padre, saco a Enishi de sus pensamientos.

¿Si? – dijo algo distraído.

Tu madre – dijo extendiendo el celular a su hijo.

Enishi miro el aparato por unos segundos, para después tomarlo, empezó a escuchar a su madre del otro lado de la línea, ella se quejaba constantemente, por que el se había ido con su padre, en vez de quedarse con ella, después de unos minutos, dio por terminada la llamada con un leve "si mama", le paso el celular a su padre quien lo miraba detenidamente.

¿Qué es lo que quería la loca de Taka? – dijo el hombre.

Quiere que valla a visitarla a Tokio – dijo un desanimado Enishi.

¿Iras? – pregunto el padre curioso.

Por ahora no puedo, estoy muy ocupado con la universidad – dijo después desvió su mirada a su reloj – tengo que irme papa, Sora y yo tenemos que levantarnos temprano mañana – dijo levantándose.

Bien que les valla bien, nos vemos en casa – dijo el Sr. Yukishiro.

Nos vemos señor Kajiki – dijo la pelirroja.

Nos vemos Sora.

Así Enishi y Sora caminaron hasta el estacionamiento del hotel, donde se subieron al auto de Enishi, quien llevaría a Sora su casa...

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

Por fin TERMINE¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡¡! No saben la emoción que me da poder terminar por fin este capitulo, tengo demasiado tiempo escribiéndolo, y mi falta de inspiración empezaba a desesperarme ¬¬. Pero por fin, pude acabarlo, no lo creerán pero tengo desde el 15 de Febrero escribiendo este capitulo -U, EN FIN.

Quiero darles una disculpa ENORME por la tardanza, realmente lamento mucho tenerlos que hacerlos esperar tanto, entre cada capitulo, pero espero que ahora que mi inspiración a regresado poder escribir mas seguido.

Que les pareció el capitulo ¿, espero que les haya gustado, me esforcé mucho en escribirlo, así que esperare ansiosa sus opiniones. por favor no duden en decirme cualquier sugerencia que tengan, algo que les gustaría leer dentro del fic, algo que deseen que les pase a los personajes, lo que gusten, alguna critica, alguna felicitación, lo que gusten.

Ahora los agradecimientos a los reviews:

**Mangela H**ola¡! ¿Cómo estas, espero que estés muy bien, al igual que yo, muchas gracias por tu review, perdóname por la tardanza, pero recuerda que mas vale tarde que nunca ;p. Yo me llamo Flor soy de México y tengo 18 años, MUCHO GUSTO. Bueno me despido cuídate, besos, nos leemos -.

**gaby (hyatt: H**ola, ¿Cómo estas, espero que estés de maravilla...muchas gracias por tu review -. bUeno espero saber tu opinión del capitulo, espero que te guste, y en cuanto a lo de Shogo tendrás que esperar hasta el próximo capitulo, lo siento, y en cuanto a lo de que las chicas se fijen en otros tenlo por seguro

**AsUmI: H**ola primita, en primer lugar no me digas florencia ¬¬, segundo si se murio Shogo, y tercero te perono el retraso . Cuidate byes.

Byes a todos

**KaOrA-FGV-16**


	8. Capitulo 8 Conversaciones

**KaOrA-FGV-16:**

**¡¡¡¡¡H**ola, ¿Cómo se encuentran todos, espero que estén muy bien.

Yo me encuentro mucho mas relajada, pues estos últimos dos meses fueron de pesadilla, he tenido tareas como para volverme loca, además del hecho de tener que estudiar para mi examen de admisión a la universidad que realice el 13 de mayo pasado, el cual e logrado pasar muy bien -. Bueno por todo lo anterior es que no pude actualizar antes agregándole el hecho de que la inspiración para este fic me ha abandonado totalmente, gracias al cielo e salido bien de la preparatoria, tratare de hacer lo mejor con el fic.

Bueno con todo lo dicho anteriormente solo me queda pedirles una **GRAN** disculpa, por la tardanza, y decirles que me tengan paciencia, casi siempre estoy saturada de cosas que hacer y no puedo actualizar, pero haré lo posible por actualizar lo mas pronto posible.

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece...

Los dejo con el fic...

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

**Entre dos amores**

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

**CAPITULO 8.- "Conversaciones"**

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

Tae, Yahiko, Tsubame y Seijuro comían en el comedor de la casa Himura, el lugar estaba en total silencio a excepción de los ruidos que provocaban los cubiertos mientras comían.

¿Qué es lo que hacían en el patio? – pregunto Tae por fin a los pequeños, rompiendo el silencio.

Los niños se miraron uno a la otra y sonrieron - Estábamos haciendo nuestro club – dijo Yahiko sonriendo triunfante y orgulloso.

¿Un club? – pregunto Tae, extrañada.

Si – contesto, esta vez la pequeña Tsubame.

Los gemelos de Koyamada, realizaron un club, lo llaman el "club anticastaños" – dijo Seijuro mientras se reía de los niños.

¿Anticastaños? O.O – dijo Tae abriendo los ojos sorprendida.

Así es mama – contesto Yahiko – esos tontos crearon un club, y no nos dejan acercarnos ni a mi ni a Tsubame-chan – dijo Yahiko dejando ver lo molesto que estaba.

Eso es una grosería – dijo Tae indignada - ¿Cómo pueden dos pequeños ser tan crueles?

No importa mama, por que nosotros tenemos nuestro propio club de castaños – dijo un sonriente Yahiko.

Todos empezaron a reír ante el comentario del pequeño castaño.

Al terminar la comida, Yahiko y Tsubame fueron a su "club" para seguir jugando, dejando solos a Tae y Seijuro.

Estos niños son tan diferentes a Kenshin y Megumi – dijo Tae mirando un poco melancólica, a su hijo menor, quien salía junto con su amiga.

Cierto, aunque Tsubame si es tan linda como mis dos hijos – dijo sonriendo – Es que el pobre de Yahiko tiene la desgracia de llevar la sangre de los Yukishiro por sus venas – dijo sonriendo aun mas, al saber que Tae se molestaría.

Seijuro, no empecemos de nuevo ¿quieres? – dijo con seriedad.

Lo siento me es inevitable – dijo Seijuro sin dejar de sonreír.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en el lugar durante algunos minutos, que para los dos fueron eternos.

– ¿Qué te trae por acá? – dijo el Sr. Himura repentinamente mirando seriamente a su ex esposa.

¿No puedo visitar a mi viejo amigo Seijuro? – dijo bromeando ella.

Seijuro la miro seriamente – No, nunca lo haces sin ningún motivo.

Tenia que recoger a Yahiko – dijo bajando la mirada, asombrada por el repentino cambio de actitud de Seijuro.

Se suponía que yo lo llevaría a tu casa – dijo sin dejar de mirarla

Tae se movió de su lugar dejando ver lo incomoda que se sentía por las palabras del hombre.

Tae, lamento si soy demasiado cruel o fastidioso con mi actitud, pero, ambos sabemos que las cosas entre nosotros no terminaron del todo bien después del divorcio, y aunque ahora gracias a Tsubame y a Yahiko tengamos que convivir mas, no podemos fingir que somos grandes amigos – dijo Seijuro, sin perder de vista la reacción de Tae – Lo siento soy un verdadero tonto – dijo después de unos minutos sin respuesta de la mujer.

Tienes toda la razón en lo que dices, es tonto creer que después de separarnos, después de tantas peleas, de tantas cosas tan espantosas que nos hemos dicho, todo estará bien entre nosotros, solo por que nuestros hijos sean amigos – dijo mientras las lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos.

Seijuro sintió un pequeño dolor en el pecho al verla llorar, se levanto de su lugar y fue hasta ella, la abrazo con fuerza – tranquilízate, no llores, no quería decir eso.

Claro que querías decir eso – dijo aun llorando.

No – dijo el apartándola de sus brazos y mirándola a los ojos – Es solo que, me extraño bastante que llegaras aquí sonriendo, con comida, como si fuera algo tan normal.

Ella lo miro un tiempo, para luego sonreírle – Lo que sucede es que me sentía bastante sola – dijo para después bajar la cabeza apenada.

¿Sola? – dijo Seijuro, sorprendido.

Si...sola – dijo Tae dirigiéndose hacia la ventana para ver que hacían los niños – Ridículo ¿no, venir a visitar a mi ex esposo para llenar mi soledad.

No, no es ridículo, pero... – se quedo en silencio unos segundos - ¿Dónde esta Yukishiro?

Esta en alguna reunían importante, últimamente pasa solo unas cuantas horas en casa, apenas lo veo, cuando llega ya estoy dormida y se va temprano por las mañanas – dijo sin apartar la mirada de la venta.

Tae se sentía avergonzada, hacia ocho años que se había separado de Seijuro, por que decía sentirse sola, que nunca estaba con ella y con sus hijos. Pero la vida daba muchas vueltas, y ella se había casado nuevamente con un hombre que era peor que Seijuro en el aspecto antes mencionado, nunca estaba en su casa, y desde que Megumi se fue a Tokio a estudiar la universidad, se sentía bastante sola. Ahora la hija de Seijuro era la mejor amiga de su hijo, así que aun contra su voluntad, tuvo que empezar a convivir nuevamente con Seijuro, y se sentía tan mal, y se arrepentía tanto de haberlo dejado.

Ya veo – dijo mirándola – No te preocupes tanto mujer, ese es el problema contigo, tomas las cosas muy personales, les, prestas demasiada atención a cosas sin importancia.

¿Tu crees? – dijo dando la vuelta, para ver a Seijuro.

Claro – dijo el sonriéndole.

Tae inevitablemente sonrió también, nunca había podido resistirse a esa sonrisa, esa misma sonrisa le había robado el corazón cuando lo conoció.

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

Kaoru y Misao, corrían por todo el hospital buscando a sus amigos seguidas por Kenshin y Aoshi, pero no lograba encontrarlos por ningún lado.

Kaoru se detuvo en la sala de espera de urgencias, después de ella se llegaron Misao, Aoshi y Kenshin, que se detuvieron junto con ella.

Disculpe, no ha visto usted a un joven castaño con una cinta roja amarrada a la cabeza – pregunto Kaoru a una joven de cabellera negra, la chica estaba sentada.

La chica los miro detenidamente, primero a Kaoru, luego a Misao, y por ultimo miro a Aoshi y Kenshin - ¿Se podría saber que haces tú aquí? – dijo a Kenshin, sorprendiendo a Misao y a Kaoru.

El mencionado solo le sonrió – Traje a las señoritas Kaoru y Misao a buscar a un amigo de ellas que tuvo... – empezó a explicarle, pero fue interrumpido.

¿No tendrías que estar en tus asesoráis? – pregunto la joven de nuevo con el seño fruncido.

Si Megumi, pero... – quiso contestar Kenshin pero fue interrumpido nuevamente.

Nada de "pero" Kenshin, si no apruebas con buenas notas mi padre se molestara mucho y lo sabes bien – dijo para después mirar despectivamente a Kaoru y a Misao – Se que te he dicho que debes salir mas con chicas, pero, no puedes descuidar la escuela para salir con ellas – dijo molesta – Aoshi, ¿Cómo puede ser que le permitas que falte? – dijo molesta con el mejor amigo de su hermano, quien no dijo una sola palabra, solo la miro seriamente – me sorprende mucho de ti.

Kenshin se sonrojo totalmente ante el comentario, mientras Kaoru y Misao abrían los ojos como platos por las deducciones de la chica.

Estas confundida Hermana, yo no... – Trato de explicar Kenshin pero fue inútil.

Además – continuo ablando Megumi – Esas chicas son muy feas para ti y para Aoshi, ustedes mereces algo...mejor – dijo mirando de nuevo a Kaoru y a Misao.

Kaoru miro molesta a Megumi, estaba a punto de contestarle, pero Kenshin se le adelanto.

¡Basta ya Megumi! – Grito ya demasiado avergonzado y molesto – ¿Podrías dejarme hablar?

Megumi lo miro sorprendida, él jamás le hablaba fuerte – Claro – fue lo único que pudo decir la pelinegra.

En primer lugar, ella es Kaoru Kamiya, la que me impartirá las asesorías – dijo señalando a Kaoru que todavía estaba bastante molesta – la otra chica es Misao Makimachi, es su amiga – dijo señalando a Misao – En segundo lugar, no debes ser tan grosera con ella, son jóvenes bastante lindas y simpáticas – lo ultimo ocasionó que Misao y Kaoru se sonrojaran – Y en tercer lugar solo queremos saber donde esta el chico castaño de la cinta, ¿lo has visto?

Si, pero no tienes por que alterarte – contesto al fin Megumi con indiferencia - el chico del que hablan esta en el cuarto 102, traía a una chica y ella se puso muy mal, tuvieron que sedarla, la trasladaron a ese cuarto.

Gracias – dijo Kenshin, para después junto con Aoshi seguir a Kaoru y Misao, quienes ya habían empezado a caminar hacia el lugar indicado.

¿Quién era esa loca Himura? – dijo Misao de camino a la habitación 102.

Es mi hermana mayor, discúlpenla por favor, es un poco maleducada – dijo aun apenado.

No importa – le dijo Kaoru sonriéndole – ahora es un poco gracioso recordarlo.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación que les indico Megumi, Kaoru toco la puerta, pudo escuchar del otro lado de la puerta la voz de Sanosuke contestarle un "Adelante", al abrir la puerta se sorprendió al ver a Sayo acostada en la cama, Sanosuke se encontraba a un lado de ella sentado.

Entro Kaoru junto a Misao, Aoshi y Kenshin.

¿Que le paso a Sayo? – pregunto Kaoru sorprendida.

Sanosuke se veía preocupado y no despegaba sus ojos de la imagen de Sayo – Se desmayo.

¿Dónde esta Shogo? – pregunto Misao.

El...- Sanosuke guardo silencio, sabia que sus amigas guardaban un afecto muy especial por el hermano de su novia – El tuvo un accidente al parecer choco mientras conducía, otro auto se estampo contra el de él, recibió un golpe en la cabeza, el medico dijo que no pudieron hacer nada para salvarlo, murió después de llegar al hospital – dijo mientras pequeñas lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos.

Sanosuke y Shogo siempre tuvieron muchos problemas, pues el ultimo no quería que su hermanita Sayo estuviera de novia con Sano, pero aun así, ambos se habían acostumbrado el uno al otro, y Sano le había tomado mucho cariño, en los últimos meses, Sano había estado desayunando, comiendo y cenando con los Muto, pues su papa estaba de viaje, esto había ayudado mucho en su relación con los chicos Muto.

Kaoru se sorprendió totalmente por la noticia, se quedo unos minutos sin moverse, aun conmocionada por la noticia, Shogo había sido como un hermano mayor para ella, y ahora estaba muerto. De la nada callo de rodillas al suelo y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, Kenshin que se encontraba tras de ella, la abrazo y empezó a frotarle la cabeza para que se tranquilizara.

Misao al escuchar las palabras de Sano, solo pudo parpadear un par de veces mientras su cerebro lograba captar la noticia, Shogo la había cuidado mucho a ella, y de vez en cuando le daba buenos concejos. Empezó a llorar silenciosamente, mientras se cubría sus ojos con las manos, dio media vuelta y se refugio en lo primero que encontró, Aoshi, quien se quedo pasmado al sentir el delgado cuerpo de Misao recargado en su pecho, le paso el brazo por la espalda, tratando de tranquilizarla.

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

Taka Sadashirou, se encontraba en la cocina de su casa, terminando de preparaba un pastel para su hija, quien cumplía años ese mismo día. Después de meditarlo por un tiempo, decidió prepararle pastel de chocolate el favorito de su hija, el pastel no era muy grande, era pequeño más bien, pues solo comerían ellas dos.

Termino de preparar la cena, había cocinado el platillo favorito de Tomoe su hija, pasta, a Tomoe le gustaba mucho la comida Italiana, y la pasta era su favorita. Coloco en la mesa para dos personas, en el centro dejo el pastel que tenia escrito "felicidades Tomoe-chan" con pequeñas letras de mermelada de fresa, a lado de el pastel coloco la pasta.

Solo tubo que esperar unos minutos antes de que la cumpleañera llegara, Tomoe se acerco a Taka, quien la brazo y dio un beso.

Muchas felicidades cariño.

Gracias mamá – dijo sonriéndole.

Todo se ve delicioso – dijo mientras miraba el pastel y la comida – Iré a dejar mis cosas a mi habitación – dijo mientras se dirigía el segundo piso de la casa.

Listo – dijo Tomoe al regresar – Empecemos a comer, muero de hambre – dijo mientras se tocaba el estomago.

Claro – dijo mientras se sentaba a la mesa, y su hija la imitaba colocándose frente a ella - ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

Muy bien, los chicos me organizaron una fiesta, pero no será hasta el próximo mes.

¿Por qué hasta el próximo mes?

Un compañero de curso Shogo tuvo un accidente, al parecer murió – dijo con seriedad – El era uno de los organizadores de la fiesta se suponía que seria el Sábado, pero, todos decidimos posponerla hasta el próximo mes – dijo para después fruncir el seño – bonito día decidió morir el muy estupido. (N.A: Que mala ;-;)

Tomoe, no digas esas cosas – regaño la madre – El pobre chico no tiene la culpa de morir – dijo mirándola con seriedad.

Pero arruino mi cumpleaños, arruino mi fiesta, además era muy molesto, pensaba que era el hombre mas correcto del mundo, siempre andaba por ahí corrigiendo todo lo que le parecía mal.

Aun así, no es motivo para hablar como lo haces tú.

Lo siento – dijo desviando la mirada a otro lado - ¿Has hablado con Enishi o con mi padre? – cambio la conversación, mientras sonreía.

No – dijo frunciendo el seño – El idiota de Kajiki no me ha contestado el celular, y le hable a tu hermano, pero su compañero dijo que se encontraba estudiando, con esa amiguita suya.

¿Con Sora? – pregunto Tomoe

¡Esa!

No puedo creer que no se acordaran de mi cumpleaños, es el colmo – dijo Tomoe enojada.

No te preocupes seguro que tu hermano te llamara en cuanto se desocupe – dijo Taka tratando de animar a su hija – Y, en cuanto a tu padre, dudo mucho que lo haga, pero, el no importa.

Mamá, a mí si me importa, además, me prometió que me compraría un auto nuevo.

Le llamare a su casa, espero que me conteste él, odio tener que hablar con Tae.

No puedo creer que mi papá se casara con ella, es una vieja ridícula – dijo Tomoe - ¿Sabes mamá, creo que deberías tratar de reconquistar a mi padre, nos evitarías muchas molestias a mí y a Enishi.

No lo creo – Taka miro a su hija con mucha seriedad – Tu padre prefirió estar con esa...mujer, no me interesa regresar con él.

Pero mamá, no podemos permitir que Tae y Yahiko se queden con todo lo que es de mi papá – comento Tomoe – Ese mocoso y su madre se quedaran con todo lo que nos debería pertenecer a nosotras y a Enishi, es injusto – dijo frunciendo el seño, para después sonreír – Si tu vuelves con papá, ese mocoso ni su madre, tocaran un solo centavo del dinero de mi papa.

Tomoe, deja de hablar de ese modo – la regaño de nuevo Taka – No me importa en lo mas mínimo el dinero de tu padre.

Pero a mi sí.

Pues cásate tú con Kajiki, yo ya lo e hecho y no me gusto – Taka empezaba a enojarse.

Pero no puedo, es mi padre – dijo dejando notar su frustración – ¿Ya no le quieres ni un poco?

Taka observo ya bastante molesta a Tomoe – Eso no te importa a ti – fue lo último que dijo, antes de levantarse de su lugar, e irse a su habitación.

Tomoe la observo hasta que desaparecían al subir las escaleras. Ese definitivamente no fue su día, había pasado el peor cumpleaños de toda su vida, ¿Por qué le pasaban esas cosas a ella, pensó.

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

Enishi llego a su casa, después de una larga jornada en la universidad, se encontraba bastante agotado, así que llego directo a su cama, se recostó en esta, era suave y acogedora, su mirada se dirigió hacia el techo de la habitación de color blanco, para después dirigirse hacia la mesita que estaba a lado de la cama, sobre ella estaba un reloj despertador, las "21:24" parpadeaba en el artefacto. Enishi suspiro cansado, aun tenia varias cosas que hacer.

Se levanto de la cama 15 minutos después, camino hasta su escritorio y tomo el libro que estaba sobre el mueble "Economía moderna" era el titulo del libro, empezó a leer desde la pagina 87, media hora después termino. Se acomodo mejor en su escritorio y encendió su computador, debía escribir un ensayo sobre el libro para el día siguiente, estudiaba Economía en la universidad de Kyoto desde hacia un año y medio, había empezado en Tokio pero se cambio a vivir con su padre a Kyoto y dejo esa universidad. Miro el computador un instante tratando de escribir algo, pero no lograba que su cerebro funcionara correctamente, estaba bastante agotado y no podía concentrarse, miro hacia el lado derecho del computador, ahí estaba una foto de él, vestía una toga junto a él estaba una joven de cabellos tan negros como la noche y ojos zafiros, el la mantenía abrazada, ambos chicos sonreían sonrío al recordar a la chica.

Mi Kaoru – le susurro a la fotografía - ¿Qué estas haciendo? – le pregunto, pero no hubo respuesta.

Volvió a mirar el computador, aun no podía concentrarse. Tomo una hoja de papel y empezó a escribir al parecer una carta.

_Querida Kaoru..._

Era lo primero que se leía en la hoja, hacia varios meses que no le escribía a su novia, la extrañaba mucho, pero no tenia tiempo de visitarla, ni de escribirle con frecuencia, su padre lo mantenía ocupado todo el día.

_Espero que estés muy bien, yo muy estoy bien, aunque un poco ocupado, te he extrañado mucho, lamento no haberte escrito antes...te amo._

_Con amor Enishi_

Termino por fin la carta, la metió a un sobre y la coloco sobre el escritorio, al día siguiente la mandaría a Kaoru, miro el reloj ya marcaban las 0:05 horas, dio un gran bostezo y decidió irse a la cama, mañana tendría aun poco de tiempo para realizar el reporte.

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

Bueno, asta aquí llega este capitulo, espero que les guste mucho, la escena de Tomoe y Taka no me dejo del todo convencida, pero espero que a ustedes si les guste, quisiera saber su opinión sobre esta escena, y claro esta de todo el capitulo.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se han tomado la molestia de leerlo, por favor dejen review, quisiera saber su opinión del fic, sus dudas, siempre son buenas las criticas para mejorar las cosas -, también pueden escribirme a gracias a:

**Holly-dono: H**ola ¿Como te encuentras, espero que muy bien al igual que yo -, ¿Qué te pareció este capitulo, espero que te haya gustado. El problema entre Saito y Yumi llevará un poco de tiempo descubrirlo por completo. Espero que estés bien, cuídate, besos, nos leemos.

**gabyhyatt: H**ola, ¿Qué tal estas, ¿Qué opinas de este capitulo, espero saber tu opinión, cuídate, byess, nos leemos.

**Lazara: H**ola, yo estoy bien ¿y tu -, espero que igual que yo estés bien. Espero que ya puedas leer el fic, para saber tu opinión, de todo el fic completo, si no entiendes alguna cosa, házmelo saber por favor. Cuídate mucho linda, nos leemos.

También gracias a las personas que leen y no dejan review, espero que esta vez si dejen -.

Cuídense todos...

**KaOrA-FGV-16**


	9. Capitulo 9 Entierro

**KaOrA-FGV-16**

**¡¡H**ola a todos! ¿Cómo se encuentran, espero que de maravilla y disfrutando de la vida.

Yo estoy muy bien, espero que no estén molestos por mi tardanza pero me he ido una semana de vacaciones y eso me ha descontrolado un poco, además que nunca puede faltar la falta de inspiración nn, pero lo importante es que aquí estoy y aquí esta el nuevo capitulo de esta historia -

Quiero avanzar lo más que se pueda en este fic y en el de Una carta para alguien especial, pues el 15 de Agosto entrare a la escuela de nuevo y lo más probable es que no tenga mucho tiempo para escribir, pero por lo pronto aquí estoy, así que disfrútenme ;)

Lo mejor será dejar de decir tonterías y paso al fic...

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece...

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

**Entre dos amores**

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

**Capitulo 9.- "Entierro"**

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

El paisaje era realmente deprimente, aunque claro esta, ¿Cuándo un entierro mostraba un buen paisaje? El cementerio se veía escalofriante, todas las personas estaban vestidas de negro, algunos solo tenían semblante de tristeza, mientras otros mas no paraban de llorar por la perdida de un ser muy querido.

El ataúd permanecía al frente de todas las personas, un sacerdote daba la última despedida y rogaba por el descanso del alma del difunto, mientras los familiares y amigos le daban el último adiós.

Frente al sacerdote se encontraba una joven castaña, abrazada por un joven alto y castaño con una cinta amarrada en la cabeza, la joven lloraba desconsoladamente en los brazos de su novio, entre sus manos tenia un pequeño ramo de flores.

Al lado derecho de ella se encontraba una joven pelinegra de ojos azules, que también lloraba sin control, era consolada por un joven pelirrojo que la abrazaba con fuerza para evitar que esta cayera al suelo.

Al lado izquierdo estaba otra chica con el cabello recogido en una trenza un poco desecha, con sus ojos verdes hinchados de tanto llorar, tras ella estaba un joven muy alto pelinegro de ojos azules, quien la consolaba con su brazo.

Tras ellos se encontraban los demás amigos del difunto, y algún que otro familiar.

De pronto un chico castaño, se acerco hasta la chica de ojos verdes, quien aun permanecía en los brazos del pelinegro. La chica al ver al recién llegado, se soltó del abrazo del otro chico de ojos azules, y se lanzo a los brazos del castaño acabado de llegar, empezando a llorar aun más fuerte que antes.

- Soujirou – dijo entre sollozos la pequeña chica de trenza - ¿Por qué tienen que pasar estas cosas? – pregunto en un susurro a su novio, quien le correspondió el abrazo y le beso la cabeza, de forma sobre protectora.

- Tranquila Misao linda todo estará bien, debes ser fuerte, por el bien de Sayo-chan, ella debe tener el apoyo tuyo y de Kaoru ahora que se a quedado sola, ustedes deben ser fuerte por ella – decía Soujirou mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Misao – tranquila ya estoy aquí contigo...tranquila mi amor – siguió susurrándole a su novia.

Aoshi miraba la escena sorprendido, hasta ese momento jamás se imagino que Misao tuviera algún novio, se sentía con la necesidad de seguir consolando a esa chica. Al sentir como ella se separaba de el y corría a los brazos de ese chico, una gran soledad inundo su ser, quería tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos y ser el quien la consolara, ser el quien calmara su pena. Abrumado por sus pensamientos, sacudió la cabeza de un lado al otro para separar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, miro hacia donde su mejor amigo se encontraba con la chica pelinegra ojos azules, y decidió acercarse a el, incomodado por tener la pareja de Misao y Soujirou junto a él.

Sayo en tanto estaba incontrolable, sin duda alguna era la mas afectada de todos los presentes, y con justa razón, había perdido a su única familia su hermano, ella balbuceaba miles de palabras incomprensibles a cualquiera que la escuchara, como despedida para su hermano mayor, hecha un mar de lagrimas en los brazos de Sanosuke, quien ya se sentía bastante mal por la muerte de Shogo y aparte tenia que cargar con la pena de no saber como calmar tanto dolor que sentía su novia.

- Tranquila pequeña – le susurraba al oído, con suavidad – Yo estaré siempre contigo – seguía tratando de consolarla, sin obtener mucho éxito.

Chozo solo miraba el ataúd donde estaba su mejor amigo, con desesperación, lentamente pudo ver como bajaban el ataúd sintiendo que mientras era enterrado, con el era enterrada la única familia que conocía. Volvió su mirada a la pareja frente a él, Sayo seria desde ese día en adelante su razón de vivir, la protegería de todo y todos, tal como lo hubiese querido Shogo, que lo hiciera, no permitiría que nada le pasara.

Kaoru miraba horrorizada como la tierra iba cubriendo el ataúd donde ahora descansaría eternamente Shogo, mientras que con cada pedazo de tierra que caía sobre el, ella derramaba una lagrima. No soportaba perder a las personas que quería y sin duda Shogo era alguien muy especial para ella. ¿Por qué la vida era tan cruel con personas tan buenas como él? ¿Qué daño tan grande pudo haber hecho para merecer morir? ¿Qué cosa tan grave hizo ella para sufrir una perdida tan grande? ¿Por qué siempre las personas que mas quería terminaban alejándose de una u otra forma de ella? Se preguntaba una y otra vez a si misma, mientras sentía los fuertes brazos de Kenshin sostenerla con fuerza, y escuchaba la voz suave de Kenshin cerca de su oído, susurrarle palabras de consuelo, que no entendía muy bien.

Kenshin sostenía a Kaoru lo mas fuerte que podía, para evitar que cayera al suelo, parecía que las fuerzas de la pelinegra se habían esfumado, y apenas podía sostenerse en pie. El cuerpo de Kaoru le parecía muy débil a Kenshin y instintivamente sentía la necesidad de cuidarla, de protegerla, de consolarla, de ayudarla en todo lo que pudiera necesitar, justo en ese momento se prometió a si mismo que la protegería, y no la dejaría sola ni un momento. Su rostro lleno de lágrimas ocasionaba que él sintiera un nudo muy grande en la garganta.

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

Yumi, miraba por la ventana de su casa, su ahora marido Shishio Seta, se había ido hacia aproximadamente una hora, a dejar a el hijo de él al cementerio.

Unas pequeñas y delgadas gotas de agua empezaron a golpear lentamente la ventana, estaba empezando a llover, dio un largo suspiro. Se levanto de el lugar donde estaba y abrió uno de los cajones de la mesa que estaba a lado de ella. De ahí saco un portarretrato donde estaba una pequeña niña pelinegra y de ojos azules, sonriendo a la cámara.

Seguramente su hija también, estaba en el cementerio, ella hiciese querido ir para poder verla, pero Shishio se la había impedido, diciéndole que probablemente Saito estaría en ese lugar.

Duro un bien tiempo mirando la foto, sumida en sus pensamientos, hasta que el ruido de la puerta principal al abrirse llego a sus oídos. Miro al hacia la puerta y vio a su marido.

- Soujirou se quedo con sus amigos – dijo el hombre castaño caminando hacia ella – dijo que regresaría un poco tarde.

- Bien – contesto ella – Shishio... ¿Saito estaba ahí? – pregunto un poco atemorizada por la reacción que pudiera tener su marido ante su pregunta.

Él la miro molesto – No – contesto secamente – Solo estaba su hija.

- Debiste dejarme ir contigo, pude haberla visto – replico Yumi.

- Tokio también estaba ahí, seguramente no le alegraría verte – dijo Shishio tomando asiento junto a ella y abrazándola.

Yumi bajo la cabeza ante ese comentario – Bien.

- Yumi – empezó a hablar Shishio con voz suave – Creo que debes superar todo esto, Saito jamás dejara que te acerques a su hija, ambos lo sabemos, talvez deberías olvidarte de ella y concentrarte en otra cosa – Shishio se quedo pensando unos segundos – un pasatiempo talvez.

- ¿Cómo puedes creer que un pasatiempo puede hacerme sentir mejor? ¿Cómo podría olvidar a mi hija? – dijo mirando con rencor a Shishio.

- Yumi debes aceptar la realidad, además probablemente aunque Saito deje que le hables, la chica seguramente te odiaría, por haberla abandonado – esta vez la voz de Shishio sonó mas dura.

- ¡No! – El grito de Yumi se escucho por toda la casa – Eso no es verdad, ella no me odia, ella me perdonara, solo necesito una oportunidad – La cara de Yumi estaba desfigurada del coraje – Tu no sabes lo que dices.

- Yumi, no grites – Shishio la tomo de los brazos y la acerco a el de un jalón – Nunca conseguirás que ella te vea como su madre, Tokio ocupa ese lugar que tu dejaste – Shishio hablaba pausadamente para que ella entendiera bien sus palabras, su voz sonaba fría y ronca - ¿Entiendes, ahora ella ya tiene una madre, y Saito ya tiene una esposa. Ya hay alguien mas en tu lugar, ninguno te necesita.

- Nunca me escuchas –dijo Yumi enfrentando la mirada de Shishio – Nunca me daré por vencida, no me importa ni un poco Tokio, ni mucho menos Saito, recuperare a mi hija.

- Has lo que quieras, solo te pediré un favor, no vengas a llorar cuando Saito de haga daño o cuando su hija te diga que te odia – Tras esas ultimas palabras, Shishio soltó los brazos de Yumi, y empezó a caminar hacia el despacho.

Yumi se quedo mirando la puerta por donde Shishio había entrado a su despacho.

Ni Shishio, ni Tokio, ni mucho menos Saito impedirían que ella pudiera tener a su hija a su lado.

Su teléfono celular sonó, y se encamino a tomarlo para contestar, en la pantalla se leía "Casa Kamiya".

- Diga – dijo contesto con voz suave.

"Yumi ¿eres tu?" La voz de Tokio hizo que una gran sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

- Si, ¿Quién habla? – dijo aun sabiendo la respuesta.

"Soy Tokio, he pensado en lo que me has dicho, y creo que tienes derecho a ver a Kaoru. Ella debe estar por llegar, si lo deseas puedes venir para que la veas" Las palabras sonaron como una linda melodía para Yumi.

- Claro voy para allá enseguida – dijo para después cortar la comunicación.

Tenía que apresurarse, cambiarse de ropa e ir lo más pronto posible a la casa Kamiya, esa era la oportunidad de su vida.

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

Enishi caminaba lentamente hacia su siguiente clase, tenía un muy mal presentimiento, algo le decía que tenia que hablar con Kaoru, esa sensación la tenía desde el día anterior y no podía deshacerse de ella. Había intentado llamarla a su casa, pero, el número había sido cambiado. Suspiro cansado, no había podido dormir mucho en todo el transcurso de la noche.

- Enishi – escucho su nombre desde el otro lado del pasillo por donde caminaba.

Al voltear miro a una chica pelirroja acercarse al rápidamente seguida de un chico castaño, sus amigos.

- Amigo mío, tienes una cara espantosa – dijo el castaño al llegar frente a él.

- ¿Te sucedió algo Enishi? – pregunto la pelirroja con preocupación.

- No estoy bien, es solo que no pude dormir bien – dijo Enishi para después bostezar.

- ¿Seguro? – pregunto de nuevo la pelirroja, mirándolo detenidamente.

- Si – dijo Enishi sonriendo – No te preocupes tanto – dijo antes de empezar a caminar de nuevo rumbo a su clase.

- Enishi ¿has terminado el reporte del profesor Shimada? – pregunto el castaño.

Enishi lo miro detenidamente, se había levantado tarde y no había podido terminar el dichoso reporte.

- No, no lo e terminado- dijo sin mucho interés.

Sora y Noboru lo miraban asombrados, él jamás se comportaba de manera tan despreocupada.

- ¿Seguro que te sientes bien? – pregunto de nuevo Noboru, poniendo una mano en la frente de Enishi, para tomar su temperatura.

- Si – dijo Enishi de mala gana, apartando la mano de Noboru.

- Bien, pero no te enojes – dijo el aludido.

- ¿Podrías hacerme un favor Sora? – dijo Enishi antes de entrar al salón de clases.

- Claro – contesto la pelirroja mirándolo detenidamente.

- Podrías llevar esto al correo – dijo entregándole la carta que había escrito para Kaoru – No tendré tiempo de llevarla yo, y es urgente que la envié.

Sora tomo la carta y la guardo en su bolso – No hay problema – le sonrió a sus amigos – Debo irme o llegare tarde a mis clases – dijo despidiéndose. Ella tenía otra clase.

- Yo también me voy – dijo Noboru caminando junto con su amiga.

- Los veré después – dijo Enishi para entrar al salón de clases.

--

Sora caminaba rápidamente para llegar a tiempo a su clase seguida por Noboru.

Repentinamente se detuvo, haciendo que Noboru se detuviera también.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Noboru, mirando a su amiga.

- No podré llevar la carta de Enishi al correo, acabo de recordar que prometí ir con Sayuri al centro comercial y ya sabes como es cuando le prometo algo y no lo cumplo – dijo la pelirroja sacando la carta de su bolso.

- Pues no la lleves, podrás hacerlo mañana – dijo el castaño sin entender el problema.

- ¡No! – Dijo la chica mirándolo detenidamente – Enishi dijo que era urgente, ¿Qué pasa si lo es y llega demasiado tarde? – dijo mirando a su amigo con cara de angustia.

- No exageres es solo una carta – dijo el mientras una gotita resbalaba por su cabeza, su amiga era un poco dramática.

Sora se quedo pensando unos minutos, para después mirar a Noboru y sonreír ampliamente.

El aludido la miro también y empezó a negar con la cabeza – No, no, no, no – decía una y otra vez – Yo tengo practicas, y terminare demasiado cansado.

- Por favor Noboru – Dijo la pelirroja poniendo su mejor cara de perrito lastimado – Por favor – volvió a repetir, con vos suave y dulce – Hazlo por mi.

Esta ultima frase hizo que le castaño suspirara resignado – Esta bien, dame la dichosa carta.

Sora le entrego la carta, le dio un beso en la mejilla ocasionando que se pusiera rojo como un tomate, y empezó a correr hacia su próxima clase por que iba retrazada.

- No la vallas a perder – fue lo ultimo que dijo la pelirroja antes de desaparecer entre los demás alumnos.

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

Tsubame se encontraba sentada, en la puerta de entrada de su colegio, estaba esperando la llegada de su papa, miraba a un lado y al otro con una sonrisa.

Un par de pelirrojos se acercaron cautelosamente a la castaña, con unas grandes sonrisas. Los dos niños eran idénticos la única diferencia entre ellos era que uno llevaba su cabellos en picos apuntando hacia el cielo, el otro lo traía muy bien acomodado, de manera impecable, los dos niños vestían e uniforme del colegio.

- Hola Tsubame-chan – dijo el de cabellos bien peinados – ¿Podemos acompañarte? – La voz de ese niño era suave y muy dulce.

La pequeña castaña, los miro por unos momentos, "Mi papa siempre dice que debo ser amable con el enemigo, para que no note mi enojo, y poder llevar una ventaja sobre ellos" pensó la pequeña para si misma, recordando las sabias palabras de el gran Seijuro Himura.

La pequeña les ofreció una de sus mejores sonrisas – Claro Gentatsu, no hay ningún problema.

Ambos niños tomaron asiento uno a cada lado de la niña.

- Tsubame ¿Y donde esta tu amigo Yahiko? – pregunto el de los pelos parados.

Tsubame lo miro aun sonriéndole – El esta en sus practicas de kendo, Takatsuki.

- Ah – fue lo único que dijo Takatsuki

- Tsubame-chan, nosotros queríamos darte esto – dijo extendiendo una pequeña invitación – Es una invitación a nuestra fiesta, es el sábado, esperamos que asistas – dijo el pequeño Gentatsu.

Tsubame miro sorprendida la invitación – Gracias.

- La verdad es Tsubame-chan – dijo Gentatsu – que tu nos simpatizas mucho a mi y a mi hermano – El otro pelirrojo asintió, dándole la razón a su hermano gemelo – Pero es Yahiko el que no nos cae muy bien, de verdad – dijo sonriéndole tiernamente.

- Así es – dijo Takatsuki – Si vas a la fiesta, por favor no lo lleves, es muy molesto – termino de decir para luego levantarse – Yo y mi hermano nos tenemos que ir, te esperamos el Sábado en la fiesta.

Ambos gemelos pelirrojos se marcharon, dejando sola de nuevo a Tsubame.

--

Veinte minutos después, Yahiko se le unió a la espera de Seijuro.

- ¿Todavía no llega por nosotros tu papa? – pregunto Yahiko parándose frente a Tsubame.

- No – dijo la pequeña.

- Es raro que tarde tanto, ¿no lo crees?

- Si, pero, no debe de tardar en llegar.

- ¡Niños! – Ambos se levantaron al escuchar la voz tan familiar que los llamaba.

Caminaron hasta la salida, donde los esperaba Hiko en su auto.

- Suban – Les dio a los niños.

- Buenos días señor Himura – Lo saludo Yahiko con una sonrisa subiendo al asiento trasero del auto.

- Buenos días Yahiko, te llevare directo a tu casa, ¿bien? – Aclaro Seijuro – Tsubame tendrás que quedarte en casa de Tae hasta el viernes – Le indico después a su hija.

- No hay problema – Ambos niños contestaron en unisón.

Llegaron pronto a la casa de los Yukishiro, Seijuro bajo del auto seguido de los niños, después bajo unas maletas con ropa de Tsubame. Los tres entraron a la casa.

- ¡¡Llegamos Mamá! – grito al abrir la puerta, para que Tae se diera cuenta de su presencia.

Tae bajo de inmediato para recibirlos, seguida por Kajiki Yukishiro, quien miro a Seijuro con cara de pocos amigos.

Seijuro ignoro la mirada del hombre y sonrío ampliamente, dejo las maletas de su hija en el suelo – Buenos días Yukishiro, ¿Cómo estas?

- Estaba todo muy bien, hasta que llegaste – contesto Kajiki, con una sonrisa fingida - ¿De quien son esas maletas? – pregunto mirando la maleta de la pequeña castaña, quien permanecía tras su padre.

Tae le dio un pequeño golpe en el estomago a su marido, fulminándolo con la mirada, para después sonreírle a sus invitados – Seijuro tiene que viajar, y me ofrecí a cuidar de Tsubame-chan, hasta su regreso – explico.

- ¿Ella se quedara aquí? – Dijo Kajiki, demostrando claramente lo mucho que le desagradaba la noticia - ¿Por qué no me lo consultaste antes de decidirlo?

- No creí que te molestara que una niña de siete años se quedara un par de días en casa – dijo Tae mirando a su marido.

- No es ella lo que me molesta – dijo Kajiki mirando a Seijuro.

El silencio reino en la casa Yukishiro por unos minutos.

Minutos después el silencio fue interrumpido por la pequeña Tsubame – Papá – dijo tomando la mano de su padre, y la jalo para que el se agachara y quedara a su altura.

- ¿Qué pasa Tsubame-chan? – pregunto Seijuro.

- Yo no me quiero quedar aquí, quiero ir contigo – dijo la niña, mirando con miedo a Kajiki.

- Bien – dijo Seijuro tomando la maleta de la niña de nuevo – Tae, podrías hacerme un favor, avisa en el colegio que Tsubame no asistirá a clases hasta el próximo viernes.

- No hay problema, yo avisare al colegio

Después de eso Seijuro salio de la casa acompañado de su hija.

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

En la casa de los Kamiya Tokio se encontraba preparando algo de comer, mientras esperaba que su hija y sus amigos llegaran.

El timbre sonó por toda la casa, y ella se dirigió a la entrada, al abrir la puerta se encontró con una mujer castaña parada frente a la puerta, tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- Pasa Yumi – le dijo dejando la entrar.

- Muchas gracias por todo esto Toky-chan, sabia que tu me ayudarías – dijo Yumi abrasándola.

Tokio se separo de ella – No debes decirle quien eres ¿bien? – le dijo – Ella esta muy afectada por la muerte de uno de sus amigos.

- No hay problema, me conformare con verla.

El timbre de la casa volvió a resonar en la casa, pero esta vez, la puerta se abrió sin la ayuda de Tokio, por ella entraron Kaoru y Misao, seguidas por Kenshin, Soujirou, Aoshi, Sanosuke, Sayo y Chozo.

- Ya llegamos mama – anuncio Misao.

Tokio y Yumi miraron a todos los chicos entrar. La ultima clavos u mirada en Kaoru, que fue la primera en entrar.

Kaoru miro a Tokio unos segundos, para después pasar su mirada a la mujer que estaba junto a ella. Kaoru sintió que su cabeza le dio una vuelta entera al verla, pero, no le tomo demasiada importancia, y condujo a todos hasta la sala de la casa.

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

Noboru iba saliendo de la universidad, su mirada se encontraba perdida, suspiro melancólicamente.

- Sora – le susurro al viento.

Estaba recordando como su amiga le había pedido llevar la carta de Enishi al correo, definitivamente nunca podía hacer nada ante esa linda cara de su amiga, tan dulce tan tierna, volvió a suspirar, ni hablar tendría que llevar la dichosa carta al correo.

Empezó vaciar los bolsillos de sus pantalones pero la carta no estaba ahí, entonces un sudor frió empezó a recorrer todo su cuerpo, empezó a vaciar su mochila, saco todo, busco en todas las bolsas, pero no había nada. "¡¡PERDI LA CARTA!" pensó horrorizado por pensar en la cara que pondría Enishi cuento lo supiera, y aun mas cuando Sora se enterara, se molestaría bastante con el.

Se sentó debajo de un árbol que estaba cerca de ahí, tenia que pensar algo, y tenia que pensarlo rápido.

"Lo mejor será no decirle nada ni a Sora ni a Enishi" pensó "¿Qué tan importante podría ser? ¿Qué tan grave podrían ser las consecuencias?" se decía a si mismo.

- Seguro que no pasara nada – dijo Noboru.

Así se levanto y se dirigió a su departamento.

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

¡¡¡Termine! Gracias al cielo ya termine este capitulo -

Espero que les haya gustado mucho, mucho. He batallado un poco con este capitulo, pero por fin, lo termine.

Por favor dejen review, con sus comentarios, criticas, lo que gusten decirme estará bien -.

Gracias en especial a: **Alexandra Shinomori y a gabyhyatt**, mil gracias por sus reviews. Me han enviado un correo donde dice que no podemos contestar reviews, así que por si las dudas, tendré que conformarme con darles las gracias. ¡¡¡MIL GRACIAS! ¡¡¡Las quiero mucho mucho!

Bueno también gracias, a las personas que no dejaron review y leyeron el fic, si las hay. y pedirles que dejen review -

Creo que eso es todo por lo pronto. Cuídense mucho.

**KaOrA-FGV-16**


	10. Capitulo 10 Presentimiento

**KaOrA-FGV-16**

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

**Entre dos amores**

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

**Capitulo 10.- "Presentimiento"**

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

Kaoru miro a Tokio unos segundos, para después pasar su mirada a la mujer que estaba junto a ella. Kaoru sintió que su cabeza le dio una vuelta entera al verla, pero, no le tomo demasiada importancia, y condujo a todos hasta la sala de la casa.

- Les traeré algo de tomar – les dijo Kaoru a sus amigos.

- Yo le acompaño Kaoru – se ofreció Kenshin.

Ambos fueron hasta la cocina, donde Tokio tenía ya listo el té. Kaoru tomo el té y lo coloco en una bandeja acompañado de 6 tasas. Después de eso regresaron a la sala.

Kaoru sirvió el té y se los ofreció a sus amigos.

- ¿Sayo-chan quieres té? – pregunto a la castaña.

Sayo la miro un instante – Gracias – dijo tomando la tasa de té – Chicos – dijo dirigiéndose a todos los presentes – quiero agradecerles el estar conmigo en esto, no se que hubiese hecho si no los tuviera a ustedes – Sayo tenia la mirada en sus amigos – Gracias – Repitió.

- No te preocupes, sabes que puedes contar con nosotros para lo que quieras – dijo Misao.

- Si – la apoyo Kaoru – Puedes quedarte con nosotras si lo deseas – continuo hablando la pelinegra – En el departamento hay espacio para una mas.

- Muchas gracias chicas – Hablo de nuevo Sayo – Se los agradecería.

Todo quedo en silencio de nuevo. Tokio entro un rato después.

- Les traje unos emparedados – dijo dejando la bandeja en la mesita del centro – Necesitan comer algo.

- Gracias señora Kamiya – dijo Soujirou, quien sonreía, a pesar de que su rostro se notaba triste.

- Estoy preocupada por ustedes – hablo nuevamente Tokio – si necesitan algo solo díganlo.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió con cierta tranquilidad, todos estuvieron conversando sobre Shogo, recordando los momentos del chico.

--

Yumi y Tokio los miraban desde el comedor, donde ambas estaban sentadas.

Yumi tuvo que presentarse como la madre de Soujirou ante todos los chicos, al ser vista por su hijastro.

- Creo que no podrás hablar con ella, por lo menos no hoy – dijo Tokio al ver la mirada de Yumi sobre Kaoru.

- Lo se – contesto Yumi – Pero no puedo evitar mirarla, es muy linda – dijo sin despegar la mirada de Kaoru – Se ve que es una gran persona.

- Realmente lo es – dijo Tokio – Es una de las jóvenes mas maduras y mas buenas que he conocido.

En ese momento Kenshin, Aoshi, Sanosuke y Chozo, se levantaron y despidieron. Quedando solamente Kaoru, Misao y Sayo, las últimas dos subieron a las habitaciones.

Tokio se disculpo con Yumi y se dirigió hacia donde Sayo y Misao estaban.

Estando sola Kaoru permaneció sentada unos minutos, para después levantarse y recoger las tasas y platos utilizados, se dirigió a la cocina.

Yumi se levanto y fue a la cocina también.

Kaoru al verla entrar sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo – Soujirou dijo que se iría solo a su casa, primero acompañara a Chozo – dijo mirando a Yumi.

- Bien, gracias por avisarme – dijo Yumi sonriéndole levemente – Lamento mucho lo de tu amigo.

- Gracias – le contesto Kaoru – Yo también lo lamento mucho – dijo suspirando.

- ¿Lo querías mucho? – Pregunto Yumi.

Kaoru asintió con la cabeza – Si, era un gran chico. Odio que las personas que quiero siempre terminen por irse – dijo Kaoru.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – pregunto Yumi.

- Por que la mayoría de las personas que quiero se ven y me dejan – Kaoru confeso – Mi madre me abandono ¿Lo sabia? – dijo ella, sintiendo que podía confiar en Yumi – cada vez que alguien se va, me siento muy mal.

Yumi sintió que el corazón se le contraía, al darse cuenta de lo que su partida ocasiono en Kaoru.

- No la juzgues mal – dijo Yumi – Tal vez tu madre te quiere mucho, y esta buscándote con desesperación, muy arrepentida.

- No lo creo, Ya a pasado demasiado tiempo, si realmente me quisiera ya hubiese regresado – dijo Kaoru, con voz quebrada.

- Linda – dijo Yumi al borde de las lagrimas – Estoy segura que te esta buscando, que se muere por abrazarte, y te quiere mas que a nadie – después de estas palabras Yumi se acerco hasta Kaoru y la abrazo.

Yumi se separo de Kaoru al escuchar que la puerta de la cocina era abierta.

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

Megumi se encontraba fuera del departamento que compartían Kenshin y Aoshi, tenía dos horas esperándolos, pues tenía un mensaje de su padre para Kenshin.

- Megumi – le hablo Kenshin, cuando por fin llego.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – pregunto la pelinegra.

- Estuve en el cementerio, y después fui a casa de Kaoru – Al decir lo ultimo Kenshin, Megumi frunció al seño.

- ¿Para que? Tu no tienes por que ir con esa chica a ningún lado, además, ¿para que fuste al cementerio? Tú ni siquiera conocías al sujeto que se murió – decía rápidamente Megumi.

- Nosotros solamente queríamos ayudar a Misao y Kaoru – repuso Aoshi.

- ¿Tu también? – pregunto molesta Megumi.

- Si yo también – dijo Aoshi entrando al departamento.

- ¿Por qué estas de tan mal humor hermana? – le pregunto Kenshin.

- Por que tengo dos horas esperándote, cuando decidas irte a conquistar a niñas tontas como esas, lo mínimo que tienes que hacer es avisarme (**N.A**: ¿¿¿Hermana celosa? -).

- Yo no quiero conquistar a nadie TT – dijo Kenshin - ¿Para que me buscaba?

- Mi padre llamo y dijo que necesita que le ayudes en algo – dijo Megumi, ahora con colma – Pero no me dijo que es lo que quería, solo dijo que le llamaras.

- Bien – dijo Kenshin – le llamare.

- Bien.

- ¿Quieres pasar al departamento? – pregunto Kenshin acercándose a la puerta de su departamento.

- Bien.

Ambos hermanos entraron, Aoshi se encontraba sentado en un sillón leyendo cuando entraron.

- Lamento haberme enojado – dijo Megumi, sorprendiendo a Kenshin y Aoshi – Creo que ese par de niña no me dan buena espina, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre ellas.

- No exageres hermana – dijo Kenshin – Ellas son muy buenas personas.

- Supongo que así es, discúlpenme – dijo una arrepentida Megumi.

- No hay ningún problema Megumi-san – contesto esta vez Aoshi.

- Solo prometan que tendrán mucho cuidado – dijo una preocupada Megumi - ¿Bien?

- Si hermana te lo prometemos – dijo Kenshin.

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

Saito manejaba rumbo a su casa, se había enterado de la muerte de Shogo y se puso de regreso a casa en cuanto pudo, seguramente Tokio estaría con todos esos chicos sola, no podía dejarla sola.

Él sabía perfectamente que Shogo se encargaba solo de su hermana menor Sayo, y de ese joven Chozo. Lo mas lógico es que ellos busquen refugio en casa de Misao y Kaoru, ósea su casa, por ser las mejores amigas de Sayo.

Y además de todo eso, tenia otro gran motivo para regresar rápidamente de su viaje a Kyoto. Tenia un fuerte presentimiento de que algo pasaría, relacionado con Kaoru.

Estando en Kyoto tubo un sueño donde Yumi se llevaba a Kaoru lejos de él, y eso lo hizo ponerse nervioso.

Cuando por fin llego, entro rápido a su casa, pues la lluvia amenazaba por caer.

Escucho algunos ruidos extraños en la cocina y asustado se dirigió rápidamente a ese lugar.

Al entrar lo que vio lo dejo impactado...

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

Yumi se separo de Kaoru al escuchar que la puerta de la cocina era abierta.

Tokio entro con el rostro asustado.

- Yumi debes irte – dijo a la mujer.

- ¿Sucede algo Tokio? – pregunto Kaoru al verla tan alterada.

- No linda – dijo con suavidad a Kaoru, Tokio – Misao y Sayo te esperan en tu habitación.

- Bien, con su permiso – dijo Kaoru a las mayores – Que le vaya bien Sra. Yumi – dijo despidiéndose de Yumi.

- Gracias, que descanses – Contesto.

Después de eso Kaoru fue hacia su habitación.

- Yumi, tienes que irte – dijo Tokio nuevamente – Saito esta por llegar.

- Bien, mejor me voy, gracias por todo Toky-chan, nos vemos después – dijo despidiéndose Yumi, para después salir lo más rápido que pudo de la casa Kamiya.

Al darse vuelta para observar a Yumi salir de la casa, Tokio tiro la bandeja de platos y tasas usadas por los chicos quebrando todo.

Yumi después de salir de la casa subió a su auto, lo encendió y avanzo unas casas mas adelante.

Cinco minutos después vio a el auto de Saito llegar, y de el auto salio Saito quien rápidamente entro a su casa.

Yumi suspiro aliviada al no haber sido descubierta por Saito.

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

Al entrar lo que vio lo dejo impactado, Tokio se encontraba recogiendo lo que parecían tasas y platos rotos.

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Saito a su mujer.

- Accidentalmente tire la bandeja donde estaban los platos y las tasas – contesto la mujer sin mirarlo.

- ¿Dónde esta Kaoru? – pregunto.

- Esta en su habitación, junto con Misao y Sayo – contesto sin abandonar su labor.

- Bien, ¿no ha pasado nada raro con Kaoru? – pregunto esta vez con tono preocupado, Saito.

- No, a estado un poco débil, pero es por lo de Shogo.

- Bien – dijo aliviado, Saito.

Tokio lo miro y le sonrió un poco nerviosa, pero Saito no lo noto, y salio de la cocina hacia su habitación.

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

Una semana había pasado desde el entierro de Shogo, todos trataban de volver a sus rutinas diarias.

Kaoru había empezado a darle las asesorías a Kenshin desde el día anterior. Ambos chicos se encontraban en el departamento de la chica.

- Te confieso algo – fijo Kenshin mirando a Kaoru detenidamente.

Kaoru lo miro con curiosidad – ¿Qué pasa?

- Bueno son dos grandes secretos – dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Dos grandes secretos? – Dijo aun mas curiosa Kaoru – ¿Crees que este preparada, para saber dos grandes secretos? – se burlo mientras reía.

- Si creo que lo soportaras – le siguió el juego Kenshin.

- Empieza de una vez – dijo Kaoru.

- Aoshi vino por voluntad propia – dijo Kenshin en voz baja, para que su amigo, que se encontraba en la cocina con Misao no le escuchara.

- ¿Eso es una gran secreto? – pregunto Kaoru un poco desilusionada.

- Claro que si – dijo Kenshin aun en voz baja – Aoshi nunca va a la casa de ninguna chica por voluntad propia, de hecho la primera vez que venimos dure todo un día para convencerle.

Kaoru lo miro unos minutos – ¿Y a que se debe su cambio de actitud? – Pregunto.

- A Misao, por supuesto – contesto Kenshin con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Me estas diciendo que a Aoshi, le gusta Misao?

- Eso creo – dijo Kenshin, mirando hacia la cocina.

- Sorprendente – dijo Kaoru – es una lastima que tenga novio – dijo después encogiendo los hombros.

- ¿Tiene novio? – pregunto sorprendido.

- Si, Soujirou-chan es su novio – dijo Kaoru con tranquilidad.

- No lo sabia – dijo Kenshin un poco triste por su amigo.

- Pero dime, ¿Cuál es el otro gran secreto? – pregunto Kaoru, cambiando de tema.

- Bueno, ese es el secreto mas grande – dijo acercando su rostro al de Kaoru – Es el secreto mas grande que guardo – le susurro al oído.

Kaoru sintió un escalofrió al sentir la respiración de Kenshin tan cerca de ella, y al escuchar sus palabras lentas y suaves, trago saliva.

- El secreto es...es que eres la mujer más hermosa y simpática que he conocido en todo lo que llevo de vida – le dijo Kenshin en un susurro al oído aun mas dulce que lo anterior.

- ¡No! – Grito una Kaoru totalmente roja, apartándose rápidamente de Kenshin – Creo que hemos terminado las asesoráis por hoy – dijo dándole la espalda a Kenshin para que no la viera.

- Lo lamento – dijo Kenshin arrepentido por lo que le dijo – No quería hacerte sentir incomoda – dijo Kenshin acercándose a ella nuevamente.

- No importa – dijo Kaoru separándose de él nuevamente – Nos vemos mañana ¿Bien? – dijo para después subir a su habitación, dejando solo y muy confundido a Kenshin.

--

Mientras tanto Aoshi y Misao, que ahora eran grandes amigos, platicaban sin parar.

Bueno Misao hablaba sin parar y Aoshi contestaba o comentaba algo de vez en cuando -.

Misao se quedo callada al escuchar el grito de Kaoru y rápidamente ambos salieron a ver que pasaba. Para encontrar solamente a un Kenshin, mirando las escaleras por donde Kaoru había desaparecido.

- ¿Qué sucedió Himura? Escuche un grito de Kaoru – dijo Misao mirándolo con preocupación.

- Nada – dijo Kenshin viendo a Aoshi y Misao – No es nada – dijo esta vez sonriendo.

- ¿Seguro? – pregunto Aoshi preocupado.

- Si, será mejor irnos – le dijo a Aoshi, Kenshin – Ya termine las asesorías por hoy.

- Bien – Lo apoyo Aoshi – Nos veremos mañana Misao-chan – dijo Aoshi a la pelinegra – Me despides de Kamiya – dijo Aoshi, antes de salir junto con Kenshin.

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

¡Termine, pensé que jamás terminaría, pero por fin he terminado, me costo mucho trabajo todo este capitulo, y por favor no me maten si les pareció terrible TT. Lo he hecho lo mejor que puedo, no pude concentrarme bien.

¡¡¡Pero les prometo que el próximo será mejor! **"Capitulo 11 "Aquí empieza TODO"" **

Por favor ténganme paciencia aunque se que es difícil.

De hay en adelante actualizare una semana si y otra no (como ya lo explique en el fic Una carta para alguien especial), actualizaré una semana este fic, y a la siguiente el de Una carta para alguien especial, así que cada fic, será actualizado una semana si y otra no. Por lo tanto el capitulo 11 estará listo hasta dentro de dos semanas.

Bueno muchas gracias a: **gabyhyatt**, **michel 8 8 8**,** Rurouni Andrea**,** Kao-ryu** y **Alexandra Shinomori**. Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews los quiero mucho a todos, gracias también a los que han leído el fic, y no dejan review.

- Sobre ¿donde salio Tsubame, en los próximos capitulo será contestado.

- La carta de Enishi, es la misma, La escribió en el capitulo 8, en el capitulo 9 se la da a Sora y Sora a Noboru, este ultimo la perdió.

Les pido por favor que me dejen reviews con sus dudas o comentarios, es lo que me anima a seguir adelante.

Cuídense mucho, besos, byesss.

**KaOrA-FGV-16**


	11. Capitulo 11 Aquí empieza todo

**KaOrA-FGV-16:**

**¡¡¡H**ola ¿Cómo están todos?¡¡¡

Espero que estén muy bien - Se que de nuevo deben querer matarme por tardar en actualizar, pero esta vez no fue culpa mía, lo que sucedió es que mi computadora se descompuso, y aunque ya tenia escrito el capitulo, no pude subirlo y apenas ayer han la han arreglado, pero aquí esta el capitulo, tratare de actualizar pronto el capitulo de una Carta para alguien especial. ¿Bien?

Pasando a algo más agradables, quiero compartir con ustedes la alegría y desdicha a la vez, de haber entrado a la universidad, me siento muy feliz por eso , soy una futura Lic. En educación especial.

Bueno sin mas que decir les dejo con el fic...

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece.

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

**Entre dos amores**

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

**Capitulo 11.- "Aquí empieza TODO"**

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

Kaoru miraba detenidamente una foto, su rostro dejaba al descubierto la tristeza que sentía. Estaba recostada en su cama mientras miraba un álbum fotográfico.

- Kaoru – le hablo Sayo.

Kaoru la miro detenidamente – ¿Qué sucede Sayo? – le pregunto a su amiga.

- Nada, es solo que últimamente estás muy distante, como muy pensativa, me preocupas – Sayo contesto.

- No te preocupes estoy bien – dijo Kaoru sonriéndole.

- ¿Segura? – Pregunto no muy convencida, Sayo – ¿No será que estas así por Himura-san, me he dado cuenta que lo estas evitando.

- No, no tiene nada que ver con Kenshin – dijo Kaoru frunciendo el seño.

- ¡¡¡Kaoru! – Escucharon un grito de Sanosuke, desde el piso de abajo.

Kaoru y Sayo se miraron, para después bajar rápidamente hasta la entrada del departamento.

- ¡Wau! – Dijo Sayo mirando el ramo que tenia Sanosuke entre sus brazos – Es hermoso – dijo acercándose a su novio - ¿De donde lo sacaste? – pregunto a Sano.

- Las acaban de dejar, son para Kaoru – dijo acercándole el ramo a Kaoru.

Kaoru miro detenidamente el ramo, era enorme, tenía 24 rosas rojas, y entre las rosas rojas, tenia hermosos jazmines (**N.A.: **Yo quiero uno como ese ;-;).

Misao que estaba junto con Sanosuke desde el principio aun miraba encantada el ramo – Kaoru ¿Que te sucede? ¿No quieres saber quien te lo manda? – pregunto a su mejor amiga, quien aun veía el ramo sin expresión alguna.

- No – dijo Kaoru dando la vuelta para subir a su habitación nuevamente – No me interesa.

- Pero Kaoru – repuso Sayo – Mínimo deberías saber quien te lo mando.

- Ya les dije que no me interesa – repitió Kaoru molesta.

Misao se acerco al ramo y tomo la tarjeta que tenia – Espera te leeré la tarjeta – le dijo a Kaoru.

_Kaoru:_

_Espero que no te moleste el hecho de volver a mandarte un ramo de flores._

_Se que por algún motivo no quieres hablar conmigo._

_Solo quisiera pedirte perdón por lo que sea que haya hecho mal._

_Y darte las gracias por tu ayuda, gracias a ti e podido pasar muy bien todos los exámenes_

_Himura Kenshin_

Misao leyó la tarjeta en voz alta, para que Kaoru pudiera escuchar lo que decía.

- Kaoru ¿Quieres que ponga las flores en agua? – le pregunto Sayo después de unos minutos de silencio.

- No, quiero que las tiren a la basura, no quiero verlas – contesto Kaoru.

- Pero Kaoru, debieron costarle una fortuna a Himura – dijo Misao.

- Además – opino Sanosuke – El pobre chico tiene dos semanas mandándote flores, chocolates y toda clase de regalos, no puedes seguir rechazándolo sin motivo alguno.

- Tengo motivos – dijo Kaoru mirando a sus amigos.

- ¿Y cuales son? – pregunto Misao.

- No quiero que me mande nada de esto, no me agrada, me incomoda – contesto Kaoru.

- Dale una oportunidad Kaoru, se nota que realmente le gustas a Himura ¿Cuál es el problema con él? – dijo Misao.

- Que a mi no me interesa, Kenshin es una buena persona pero no me interesa – dijo Kaoru mirando a sus amigos, tenia los ojos llorosos – Lo siento mucho.

- Pero Kaoru, no por eso tienes que tirar las flores, habla con Himura-san y dile que te incomoda que te mande flores, eso es lo mejor, que hables con el – Aconsejo Sayo.

- Esta bien, pónganlas en agua, hablare mañana con Kenshin.

Misao sonrió, tomo las flores y se metió a la cocina con ellas siendo acompañada por Sayo, mientras Kaoru se sentó en el sillón a leer, y Sano a junto con ella a ver la televisión.

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

Después del incidente del ramo, Sanosuke decidió salir un rato, en el camino se encontró con Soujirou, quien iba a ver a Misao.

- ¿Por qué no me acompañas a tomar algo? – le pregunto Sano a Soujirou.

Soujirou se quedo pensándolo unos momentos – Esta bien, vamos.

Así ambos chicos se dirigieron a un pequeño bar cercano.

El lugar estaba muy tranquilo, de fondo se podía escuchar una tranquila música, estaba casi vacía, a excepción de unas chicas que estaban en la mesa del fondo.

Soujirou y Sanosuke redirigieron a la barra.

- Buenas tardes – Saludo un hombre saliendo de detrás de la barra.

- Buenas tardes Toru – saludo Soujirou al hombre, con su gran sonrisa.

- ¿Qué les sirvo? – pregunto Toru.

- Lo de siempre respondió Sanosuke.

Toru sirvió las bebidas de Sano y Soujirou, ambos tomaron sus bebidas correspondientes y fueron hasta una mesa.

En el fondo se escuchaban las risitas y murmullos de las chicas que ahí se encontraba.

- Sanosuke creo que esas chicas están volteando mucho hacia nosotros – dijo Soujirou mirándolas de reojo.

- Déjalas ellas no tienen la culpa, de que nosotros seamos tan guapos – dijo Sanosuke restándole importancia a las palabras de su amigo.

Soujirou encogió los hombros y siguió con su labor de terminar la bebida.

**XYX YXY XYX**

Mientras las chicas antes mencionadas...

- Megumi hagamos una apuesta – hablo una chica tenia el cabello y ojos negros, y la piel blanca.

Megumi la miro detenidamente – ¿A que te refieres exactamente Tomoe? – pregunto, mientras las otras chicas las miraban.

- Es fácil, solo tienes que ir hasta donde están esos chicos de aya – dijo señalando a Sano y Soujirou – y darle un beso a uno de ellos, y tratar de conseguir una cita con alguno de ellos.

- ¿Qué ganaría yo? – pregunto Megumi.

- ¿Te parecen bien mil yen's por cada una de nosotras? – pregunto Tomoe.

Megumi dudo un momento - ¿Qué te parece, mejor que sea tu auto.

Tomoe dudo un momento – Trato hecho – contesto al final, confiando en que Megumi no lo haría – Pero que sea el choco de la cinta.

- Bien – dijo Megumi levantándose, sorprendiendo a todas las chicas.

Megumi empezó a caminar hacia la mesa de los chicos, era ridículo hacer eso, pero tenia que darle una lección a la tonta de Tomoe. Todo eso le pasaba solo por salir con ellas.

**XYX YXY XYX**

- Sanosuke, una de las chicas se dirige hacia acá, y se te queda mirando muy extraño – dijo Soujirou.

- Soujirou, ya te dije que no las tomes en cuenta – repitió Sanosuke.

- Bien – dijo Soujirou encogiéndose en hombros.

**XYX YXY XYX**

Megumi se detuvo antes de llagar hasta donde Sanosuke y Soujirou estaban, y volteo hacia la mesa de las chicas, aun estando oscuro, pudo sentirla mirada desafiante que Tomoe le dirigía, dio un largo suspiro y continuo caminando hasta llegar a la mesa de los chicos.

Al estar frente a ellos tomo el rostro de Sanosuke que estaba con la mirada en una revista, y lo giro, para poder plantarle un beso.

El aludido se separo de ella casi inmediatamente - ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto a Megumi.

Megumi se sorprendió al recordar a Sanosuke (**N.A.:** recuerden que se conocieron en el hospital).

- Lo lamento mucho, me he confundido, pensé que eras otra persona – contesto Megumi, con inocencia fingida.

- No importa – dijo Sano al reconocerla el también.

- ¿Puedo acompañarlos? – pregunto Megumi.

- Claro – dijo Sano después de meditarlo un poco.

Soujirou solo le sonrió a Megumi, sin decir una palabra.

- ¿Sabes? – dijo Megumi a Sanosuke – Creo que me debes un favor.

Sanosuke la miro confundido, al igual que Soujirou – ¿A que te refieres?

- Al hecho de que yo te ayude con tu novia en el hospital, ¿lo has olvidado? – pregunto.

- No – contesto Sanosuke visiblemente enojado por la actitud de Megumi.

- Podrías llevarme a comer, eso lo compensaría – dijo Megumi.

Sanosuke y Soujirou abrieron los ojos sorprendidos – No – contesto Sano sin pensarlo.

No seria una cita, solo una comida de agradecimiento – dijo Megumi sonriéndole seductoramente.

- Sanosuke volvió su mirada a Soujirou, para luego mirar a Megumi – Esta bien – dijo Sano, sorprendiendo a Megumi y Soujirou – Nos vemos en el centro comercial a las 12:30 mañana – confirmo Sano.

Sanosuke saco dinero de su cartera, dejándolo en la mesa – Toma lo que quieras – le indico a Megumi, saliendo de el lugar, con Soujirou tras él.

Megumi, miraba el dinero que Sano dejo en la mesa aun sorprendida de que aceptara.

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

Misao y Aoshi estaban en el departamento de la primera y Kaoru. Misao le enseñaba a Aoshi como preparar galletas con chispas de chocolate, según la receta de su madre.

- ¿Sabes? – le comentaba Misao al chico – La primera vez que hice galletas se quemaron todas, fue algo muy gracioso, toda la cocina tenia olor a galletas quemadas, Kaoru se burlo de mi durante todo el día – Misao le comento muy animada entre risas.

Aoshi sonrío levemente ante la historia – Debió ser algo muy gracioso.

- Si, pero Kaoru es peor que yo para la cocina – comento burlona – no logra hacer nada comestible hasta el momento.

- Me alegra saber esto antes de tener que probar algo preparado por ella – comento Aoshi.

- Nunca lo hagas, necesitas un estomago muy fuerte para resistirlo.

Ambos empezaron a reír sin parar.

Después de un rato cuando las galletas estuvieron listas.

- Aquí están – dijo Misao poniendo las galletas frente a Aoshi.

Aoshi tomo una galleta y se la llevo a la boca, saboreándola, tenía muy buen sabor – Están deliciosas – comento.

De pronto Aoshi se quedo aun más serio de lo normal (**N.A.:** ¿Se puede? O.O), mirando fijamente a Misao.

- ¿Sucede algo Aoshi-sama? – pregunto la aludida.

- Eres la chica mas maravillosa que he conocido – dijo Aoshi, sin separar la vista de Misao – Tu novio tiene mucha suerte.

Misao empezó a ponerse nerviosa, y solo pudo reír un poco – No exageres.

- No exagero – dijo Aoshi acercándose a ella – Tu no eres como las demás chicas, que solo les importa el físico y la popularidad, dejando de lado lo importante. Pero tu no eres así, a ti no te importa si soy apuesto o no, tu me haces reír, tu has logrado inspirarme mucha confianza – finalizo Aoshi.

- Bueno – dijo Misao con nerviosismo – Yo también pienso que eres muy guapo, tal como las demás, aunque claro yo soy más simpática y amable – dijo entre risitas más nerviosas.

Aoshi sonrió ampliamente como jamás lo había hecho en toda su vida – Eres maravillosa – volvió a decirle, para después acercarse a Misao para poder capturar sus labios.

Misao cerro los ojos al sentir el contacto de sus labios con los de Aoshi, así ambos se dejaron llevar en un dulce, caluroso y largo beso.

Al principio el beso fue totalmente dulce, lleno de amor y ternura por parte de los dos, haciéndolo mas intenso poco a poco.

Ambos se separaron al tener la necesidad de respirar libremente. Se quedaron mirándose un momento para después desviar la mirada.

- Lo siento – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

- No, fue mi culpa, discúlpame por favor – dijo Aoshi.

Misao se quedo mirándolo – ¿Estas arrepentido de besarme? – pregunto sorprendiendo a Aoshi.

- No – contesto con dificultad Aoshi.

- Mi madre dijo que las personas solo deben disculparse cuando estén arrepentidos por sus acciones.

Aoshi, solo asintió, antes de sentir de nuevo los labios de Misao sobre los de él, pero esta vez por iniciativa de la chica de los ojos verdes.

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

Kaoru y Kenshin salieron de su última clase en la universidad por la semana, el fin de semana había llegado.

- Kaoru – dijo Kenshin ya estando fuera – Yo quisiera ofrecerte una disculpa.

Kaoru se poso frente a él mirándolo detenidamente, suspiro, tomo aire y lo expulso por la boca, tenia que relajarse. Después de eso empezó a hablar.

– No Kenshin, soy yo quien tiene que ofrecerte una disculpa, me comporte como una tonta y te he tratado muy mal, he sido muy grosera contigo, no se que me paso, no quiero que pienses que hay algo mal contigo, o que has hecho algo malo, es solo que hacia mucho tiempo que no recibía tantas atenciones de parte de algún chico, y me descontrolaste un poco – dijo Kaoru, sorprendiendo a Kenshin.

- No hay ningún problema – dijo Kenshin tomándole la mano – Espero que ya no estés molesta conmigo, y podamos ser amigos.

- Claro, yo también espero que podamos ser amigos – dijo Kaoru sonriéndole – Solo hay una cosa que debo pedirte, un pequeño favor.

- Lo que sea, con gusto lo haré – dijo Kenshin sin pensarlo.

- No vuelvas a mandarme ni un regalo más, me hacen sentir incomoda, ¿bien?

- Bien, ni un solo regalo más, yo no intentaba incomodarte con mis regalos, solo intentaba que no estuvieras molesta conmigo – dijo, un poco desilusionado, ante la petición de la pelinegra.

- Bien tengo que irme, Misao y Sayo me esperan – dijo Kaoru empezando a caminar.

- ¿No te molesta que te acompañe, Aoshi me dijo que estaría con Misao el día de hoy – dijo Kenshin siguiéndola.

- No hay ningún problema.

- Creo que Misao y Aoshi se están asiendo muy bueno amigos – comento Kenshin.

- Si – se limito a contestar Kaoru.

- ¿Sabes? Aoshi nunca había tenido ninguna amiga, me refiero a que solo se limitaba a ser mi amigo – comento Kenshin.

- Es raro siendo Aoshi tan apuesto – dijo Kaoru.

- Si, siempre todas las chicas estaban tras de él, y él solo las ignoraba – dijo riendo al recordar.

Kaoru rió con Kenshin – Seguro que tu también tuviste muchas chicas tras de ti – comento.

Kenshin se sonrojo un poco – No tantas como Aoshi – dijo – Además era un chico ocupado.

- ¿Ocupado? – pregunto confundida Kaoru.

- Si, yo tenía novia.

- ¿Ya no la tienes?

- No, ¿Tú tienes novio?

- Si – contesto Kaoru, volviendo su mirada al lado contrario de Kenshin, no quería que notara su tristeza.

Hubo un incomodo silencio después de eso.

- ¿Sabes? – dijo Kenshin rompiendo el silencio, ocasionando que Kaoru posara su atención en el – Muchos chicos dicen que tu en realidad no tienes novio, que solo lo dices para librarte de tus pretendientes – continuo hablando Kenshin, se quedo en silencio un momento, dudando en continuar o no.

Kaoru lo miraba sorprendida, ¿Cómo era posible que dijeran eso, ella realmente tenía un novio.

- Misao me dijo que eso que dicen es cierto – continuo hablando Kenshin.

- ¿Eso dijo? – pregunto Kaoru, ocultando sus ojos azules con el cabello.

- Si, eso dijo – contesto – Lamento si te molesta mi comentario – finalizo.

- No importa – dijo Kaoru levantando la mirada, tenia los ojos irritados por su llanto silencioso – No tienes de que preocuparte – dijo antes de acelerar su paso hacia su departamento, dejando de tras a Kenshin.

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

Bueno aquí termina el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y que haya valido la pena la espera. También quiero comentarles algo sobre Kaoru y Kenshin, se que estoy yendo mas lento con ellos, pero lo que sucede es que Kaoru aun sigue muy enamorada de Enishi, solo lo comento para que traten de entender la actitud e Kaoru.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a** michel 8 8 8, Alexandra Shinomori, Rurouni Andrea y gabyhyatt **realmente aprecio todos sus comentarios. Gracias también a todos los que han leído la historia y no dejan review, y les agradecería que me dejaran uno -, muchas gracias a todos y DEJEN REVIEW. Cuídense mucho, besos.

Quiero hacer una ultima aclaración, esto aun no termina, al contrario apenas comienza, por que va empezar lo mas interesante, Dobles Parejas

Bueno creo que eso es todo, me despido.

Byesss

**KaOrA-FGV-16**


	12. Capitulo 12 Reconociendo al amor

**KaOrA-FGV-16**

¡¡¡Hola! ¿Cómo estas, espero que muy bien -

Se que seguramente deben querer matarme por mi tardanza, pero realmente no había podido actualizar antes, la escuela me tiene muy ocupada, además de que sinceramente en los momentos que tuve libre no pude hacerlo, por falta de inspiración, y después de mi bloqueo, vino una fuerte gripe que me dio y estuve enfermita toda la semana pasada, y seguida de la gripa la tos. En fin, se que talvez sean solo son excusas y merezco que estén enojados por la tardanza. Pero lo lamento de verdad u-u.

LO LAMENTO MUCHO ;;

Les prometo que haré lo posible por actualizar lo antes posible, para compensar el tiempo que tarde esta vez, aunque no les aseguro nada que talvez no pueda cumplir ¿OK?

Bueno ya no quiero aburrirlos mas con mis comentados así que los dejare con el fic.

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece...

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

**Entre dos amores**

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

**Capitulo 12.- "Reconociendo al amor"**

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

Seijuro se encontraba en casa, las cosas no iban muy bien con su vida, había pescado un resfriado y ahora se encontraba en cama, sin pode ir a trabajar ni atender bien a Tsubame. En esos momentos era en los que mas extrañaba la compañía de una mujer, extrañaba tener alguien que se preocupara por él y lo atendiera.

Escuchó claramente los débiles pasos de Tsubame, quien caminaba por el pasillo, tocaron la puerta de su habitación – Adelante – permitió él a su visitante.

Tsubame asomo la cabeza, abriendo un poco la puerta – Buenos tardes papá – saludo, terminando de entrar a la habitación, llevaba el uniforme de su escuela puesto - ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto la castaña acercándose a él.

- Bien, es solo un resfriado – le contesto restándole importancia a su enfermedad - ¿Cómo te fue en clases? – le pregunto.

- Bien, tengo mucha tarea y Yahiko me espera abajo – indico – si necesitas algo solo avísame ¿Bien? – le indico acercándose a su padre y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Claro – dijo sonriente Seijuro ante la muestra de afecto de su hija.

Tsubame se dirigió a la puerta, para salir de la habitación, pero se detuvo frente a la puesta – Hay alguien que vino a visitarte – dijo la chica antes de salir.

El hombre iba a preguntar de quien se trataba, pero ya era muy tarde su hija se había marchado, escucho el ruido de la puerta abrirse nuevamente, ocasionando que su mirada se dirigiera hacia la entrada.

Tae lo miraba fijamente, con una media sonrisa en sus labios, Seijuro sorprendido trato de levantarse de la cama para saludar a la recién llegada, pero no lo consiguió pues las manos de la mujer se lo impidieron, acercándose rápidamente a él.

- No te atrevas – advirtió Tae mirándolo amenazadoramente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto Seijuro – Pensé que tu ESPOSO no te dejaba venir a visitarnos – dijo resaltando notoriamente la palabra esposo.

- Bueno, lo que sucede... – empezó a explicar mientras recogía algunas ropas que estaban tiradas por la habitación - ...es que él no sabe que estoy aquí – confeso Tae.

- ¿Te escapaste para visitarme? – pregunto Seijuro de forma juguetona, mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

- Así parece – afirmo la mujer sonriendo – pero no te ilusiones, lo hago por Tsubame-chan.

- Que lastima, pensé que por fin aceptarías que aun me amas – dijo Seijuro de forma seria.

Tae lo miro, parpadeando un par de veces antes de hablar, sorprendida por la seriedad que utilizo - ¿Qué tonterías dices Himura? – Dijo ella riendo – No bromees de esa forma conmigo, te lo advierto.

- No son tonterías, ni mucho menos estoy bromeando – continuo hablando el hombre aumentando la seriedad de su tono de voz.

A Tae se le borro la sonrisa con este ultimo comentario - ¿Qué? ¿Pretendes que te siga queriendo? – Dijo ella tomando una postura seria, sin dejar su labor de limpiar la habitación - ¿Quién te crees que eres Himura? ¿La primera maravilla del mundo?

- No, es solo que en alguna ocasión me dijiste que jamás dejarías de amarme, pensé que hablabas en serio en esa ocasión – contesto con tranquilidad, sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

Con este acto, la frazada que lo cubría se resbalo, dejando al descubierto su pecho desnudo.

Tae lo miro detenidamente sin saber como reaccionar, conocía perfectamente a ese hombre, sabia que lo único que pretendía era perturbarla, y lo peor de todo era que siempre lo conseguía.

- Deberías cubrirte bien, te enfermaras aun mas – dijo caminando hacia el closet para sacar una camiseta para él, ignorando las palabras antes dichas.

Se sorprendió al abrirlo y encontrar aun colgada la ropa que no alcanzo a llevarse el día de su partida, volvió su mirada hacia Seijuro sorprendida.

– ¿Que hace mi ropa aquí... – pregunto –...aun?

- Tú la dejaste ahí – le recordó.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero – dijo ella tomando una camiseta para Seijuro – ¿Por qué no la tiraste? – pregunto acercándose a él, para entregarle la prenda - ¿Por que no la quemaste? ó ¿Por qué no la regalaste?

Seijuro tomo la prenda y se la coloco - ¿Por qué debería de hacer eso? – pregunto mirándola fijamente.

- Por que es mía, ¿no se supone que me odiabas, después de regresar y no encontrarme? – pregunto sentándose a lado de él, en la cama.

- Claro que no – respondió el sonriéndole – Yo jamás te odie, jamás te odiare.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio después de eso durante varios minutos...

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

Kaoru entro a su departamento, dando un fuerte portazo al cerrar la puerta, se veía molesta, busco con la mirada a Misao sin éxito. Kenshin abrió y entro después de eso, sin hablar.

- ¡¡¡Misao! – grito Kaoru lo mas fuerte que pudo.

La aludida no tardo demasiado en entrar corriendo a la sala, por la puerta de la cocina, y tras de ella Aoshi - ¿Qué te sucede? – pregunto asustada.

- Eso es lo que yo debería preguntarte a ti – dijo Kaoru visiblemente alterada.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice? – pregunto confundida acercándose a su amiga.

- Se te hace poco divulgar por la escuela que yo no tengo novio, y que solo lo invente – dijo aun mas molesta.

- ¿Qué? ¡¿Yo! – dijo confundida Misao.

Aoshi y Kenshin miraban la escena, sin expresión en su rostro.

- Kaoru, por favor no confunda lo que yo le he dicho – dijo Kenshin tratando de ayudar a Misao, al ver el aprieto en que la había metido.

- No te preocupes Himura, por favor no te entrometas – dijo Misao, una vez recuperada de la impresión.

Kenshin miro confundido a Misao, por sus palabras. Pero las palabras de Misao enojaron más a Kaoru.

- Por favor, será mejor que se vallan – dijo Kaoru dirigiéndose a Aoshi y Kenshin – Esto es algo entre Misao y yo, no me gusta que me observen mientras discuto cosas personales con mi mejor amiga.

Kenshin estaba a punto de protestar, pero Aoshi se le adelanto – Por supuesto, nos veremos después – dijo saliendo del departamento y llevándose tras él a Kenshin.

Ya estando solas Misao y Kaoru, se quedaron en silencio.

- ¿Por qué le dijiste eso a Kenshin? – Pregunto empezando a llorar – Pensé que eras mi mejor amiga.

- Lo soy, es por eso que lo hice, necesitas un novio – dijo mirándola.

- Yo tengo un novio – le reprocho.

- Si, pero necesitas un novio que este contigo y te demuestre amor, no uno del cual no sabes nada desde ase mucho tiempo, no te habla, no te escribe – empezó a decirle Misao, sentándose en uno de los sofás de la sala.

Kaoru no dijo nada, solo la imito, sentándose junto a ella.

- Himura es un gran chico, pensé que si le decía eso, insistiría más que los otros chicos, y lograría quitarte a ese tonto de Yukishiro de la cabeza – continúo hablando Misao.

Kaoru continuo sin hablar, solo miraba pensativa a un punto fijo, sin dejar de llorar silenciosamente.

- Kaoru, quiero pedirte un gran favor – dijo después de otros minutos de silencio entre las dos – Quiero que aceptes a Himura, el te quiere mucho, esta muy enamorado de ti – termino de hablar.

Kaoru miro perpleja a Misao, por su petición - ¿Estas loca? – Le pregunto incrédula – Yo no podría, el no me interesa.

- Solo inténtalo Kaoru, solo un tiempo corto, si no te agrada, lo dejas, pero quiero que lo intentes – Suplico Misao tomándole sus manos – Se merece una oportunidad, se ha esforzado mucho por ti.

Kaoru permaneció pensativa unos momentos mas, para contestar al fin en un susurro – Esta bien, lo intentare, pero solo una vez, solo una cita – advirtió.

- ¡¡¡Si! – Grito emocionada Misao – Arreglare tu cita con él, será grandioso, estoy segura que no te arrepentirás – dijo aun con suma alegría mientras tomaba el teléfono y se dirigía a la cocina.

Kaoru suspiro al ver que Misao se iba, talvez no seria tan malo, pensó para si misma. Solo talvez.

Una repentina sonrisa apareció en su rostro, tendría que elegir que ropa se pondría, hacia mucho tiempo que no tenía una cita con ningún chico.

- ¡¡¡Himura! – escucho el grito de Misao desde la cocina, mientras hablaba con Kenshin.

Después de un par de minutos, Misao salio de la cocina triunfal – Lo tengo – le dijo a Kaoru mirándola – tu cita será mañana, el pasara a las 7, te llevara al cine, ¿Qué te parece? – Pregunto.

Kaoru la miro nuevamente, tendría menos tiempo del que pensaba para elegir la ropa, pensó para si misma – Bien – le dijo a Misao, mientras encogía sus hombros, haciéndole pensar a Misao que no le importaba mucho.

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

En la cafetería "LUZ" se encontraban varios chicos y chicas 11 en total, al parecer planeaban un viaje. Uno de ellos miraba hacia otro punto de la cafetería, sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, dejando de un lado el tema del viaje. Los pequeños lentes obscuros que llevaba, no dejaban que las otras personas notaran su poca concentración.

- Yo creo que Ashinoko es un buen lugar para nuestras vacaciones – opino uno de los chicos, de cabellera y ojos chocolate.

- Yo opino que no debemos ir a ese lugar del que habla Noboru – opino otro chico mas, de cabellos negros.

- ¿Por qué no? – Pregunto Noboru molesto.

- Por que cada vez que tú escoges el lugar, todo termina siendo un desastre, deberíamos ir a Shirakawa – afirmo y opino una de las chicas de cabellera castaña.

- ¡Claro que no! – Se defendió, enojado Noboru – Es una buena idea ir a Ashinoko ¿Verdad Sora? – intento que lo apoyara la otra chica.

- Yo creo que Ashinoko seria un buen sitio para ir de vacaciones – contesto la pelirroja.

Todos empezaron discutir, unos a favor de Ashinoko y otros a favor de Shirakawa, al final quedo el grupo dividido en dos grupos pequeños de 5 personas cada grupo.

Todos posaron sus miradas hacia el único que no había omitido su opinión y por lo tanto decidiría, el mismo que no había puesto ni la más mínima atención, en la conversación y ahora los miraba confundido.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto incomodo con las miradas de sus compañeros.

- ¿A dónde crees Enishi que deberíamos ir? – pregunto Sora.

El chico de cabellera blanca se quedo pensando un tiempo, mientras los demás esperaban el veredicto – Creo que Tokio seria un buen lugar – dijo al fin.

Todos lo miraron confundidos, pues no había escogido ninguno de los dos lugares propuestos.

- ¿Eres tonto, solo debías escoger entre Ashinoko y Shirakawa, baja de la nube en la que vives Yukishiro – regaño Noboru.

- Lo siento – se disculpo apenado.

- Creo que Tokio estará muy bien – opino repentinamente Sora.

Todos los demás miraron a Sora y a Enishi - ¡Si! – asintieron todos al unisón, estando de acuerdo.

Media hora después de esto, todos se habían ido, quedándose solo Sora, Noboru y Enishi.

- ¿Qué te sucede Enishi? – pregunto Sora, al mirar que su amigo estaba distrito nuevamente.

El aludido la miro confundido – Nada, no es nada – contestó después de entender las palabras de la chica.

- ¿Seguro? – pregunto esta vez Noboru – Parece que estas en otro universo.

Enishi medito un poco, sin saber si contarles o no a sus amigos lo que le pasaba

– Lo que sucede es que estoy un poco triste – confeso al final.

- ¿Por qué? – se alarmo Sora.

- ¿Recuerdan la carta que les pedí que mandaran? – pregunto, Sora asintió, mientras Noboru se tensaba.

- Esperaba que me contestaran rápidamente la carta, pero no e recibido ninguna respuesta – explico desanimado Enishi.

- Bueno seguro pronto recibirás esa respuesta tan esperada – trato Sora de consolarlo.

- Y... – hablo Noboru con vos temblorosa – ¿Era muy importante?

- Por supuesto – contesto rápidamente Enishi – Era para Kaoru, mi novia, no he podido comunicarme con ella, así que decidí mandarle una carta. A ella siempre le gusto que le hiciera cartas y ese tipo de cosas.

- Creo que hay algo que debo confesarte – Noboru trago saliva, al darse cuenta de que la carta que él había perdido era muy importante – Es sobre la carta.

- ¿Qué? – dijo un Enishi muy desorientado.

- Yo...yo...yo...la...per...di... – dijo Noboru en voz muy baja, casi inaudible.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Enishi al no haberlo escuchado.

- ¡¡¡Yo la perdí! – grito Noboru desesperado – Perdí la carta de tu novia, jamás la lleve al correo.

Enishi tardo unos segundos en digerir la información, en comprenderla, pero cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar enfurecerse.

- ¡¡¡Que hiciste ¿Qué! – grito Enishi, levantándose de su lugar.

- Yo lo lamento mucho, no se donde se me caería, no la pude encontrar por ningún lado – se disculpo Noboru.

- ¡¡¡Eres un verdadero idiota¡¡¡ ¡¡¡¿Cómo pudiste perderla! – volvió a gritar Enishi.

- Pues debiste llevarla por ti mismo, eso te pasa por mandar a alguien mas a hacer lo que tu debes hacer – Se defendió Noboru.

Enishi miro furioso a Noboru, estaba a punto de lanzarle un golpe, pero en vez de eso salio de la cafetería, atropellando a todo el que se interpusiera en su camino, tirando la bandeja de una de las meseras al suelo.

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

Tae y Seijuro se quedaron en silencio después de eso durante varios minutos.

- Seijuro – rompió el silencio Tae.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Seijuro, mirando al frente.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – Pregunto, mirando al frente ella también.

- Claro – contesto Seijuro.

- ¿Quién es la madre de Tsubame? – pregunto, sin quitar su vista del frente.

Seijuro la miro – ¿La madre de Tsubame?

- Si, nunca me dijiste quien fue su madre, como es que fue concebida – dijo, mirándolo – Tuvo que haber sido después de que yo me case nuevamente, por su edad – puntualizo - ¿Por qué es que te acostaste con su madre? – cuestiono.

- Bueno – Seijuro carraspeo un poco – No se quien es su madre – confirmo – Ni mucho menos como fue concebida.

- ¡¿Cómo es que no lo sabes! – Dijo alarmada Tae - ¿Estabas ebrio?

- No – contesto con tranquilidad – La adopte – confeso.

Tae miro incrédula al hombre a lado de ella, la miraba seriamente, tenia el cabello desalineado por tantas horas acostado, y bajo sus ojos se dejaban ver las ojeras por la falta de sueño.

- Yo la encontré en el estacionamiento, desmayada, un día mientras salía de la oficina – explico Seijuro – La lleve a un hospital, ella fue abandonada por sus padres, y decidí adoptarla, fue un poco difícil por no estar casado, pero al final lo conseguí.

- Entonces, ¿Nunca te acostaste con su madre?

- No – reafirmo Seijuro. Después de eso sonrió seductoramente – ¿Estabas celosa de su madre?

Tae se sonrojo – Obviamente no, ¿Por qué habría de ponerme celosa?

- No lo se, contéstame tu eso.

- No tengo por que sentir celos por ella, aunque fueses su padre biológico – dijo Tae

Seijuro acerco su rostro al de ella - ¿Segura? – Pregunto en voz ronca – Yo diría que sonabas muy celosa al preguntármelo.

- Yo diría que alucinas – dijo Tae, alejando el rostro de Seijuro del suyo.

- No te pongas celosa – continuo hablando Seijuro – Yo jamás me he acostado con ninguna otra mujer después de que te fuiste.

- ¿Realmente pretendes que te crea eso?

- Es la verdad – dijo acercándose nuevamente a ella, pero esta vez todo su cuerpo – Y debo confesarte que tengo muchas ganas de tener a una buena mujer entre mis brazos.

- Seijuro – susurro Tae, sin darse cuenta ya estaba entre los brazos de Seijuro.

- ¿Dime? – le hablo al oído.

Tae no contesto, solo se dejo llevar por las sensaciones que él le hacia sentir, sensaciones que creía olvidadas.

Empezaron con un beso pequeño, dulce, incrementando a cada segundo, hasta terminar entrelazando sus cuerpo nuevamente y después de mucho tiempo, fueron uno del otro, sin pensar en las consecuencias que pudiera tener eso.

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

¡¡¡Termine! Después de muchos esfuerzos de mi cerebro, termine el capitulo 12 - Espero que les haya gustado mucho, a mi me gusto en lo personal, espero que piensen lo mismo -

Espero sus comentarios sobre el capitulo, regaños por la tardanza, lo que deseen decirme solo dejen un review -

Muchas gracias a: **michel 8 8 8, Rurouni Andrea, Kao-ryu y gabyhyatt**. Mil gracias por sus reviews, me llenan de felicidad con cada uno de ellos, por favor quisiera saber lo que opinan de este capitulo también -. Las quiero mucho. Gracias también si hay alguna persona que lee mi fic y no deja review, espero que en este si dejen review -

Bueno me despido, espero que se la pasen bien, cuídense mucho todos, besos, byesss


	13. Capitulo 13 Citas Megumi y Sano

**KaOrA-FGV-16:**

**¡H**ola! aquí estoy otra vez, ¿Cómo están todos, espero que estén muy bien, y que no quieran matarme por tardar tanto para actualizar -

Pero lo importante es que aquí esta ya el capitulo 13, espero que les guste me fue muy difícil escribirlo por cuestiones de tiempo e inspiración, pero aquí esta ya -

Bueno los dejo con el fic no quiero fastidiarlos mucho.

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece…

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

**Entre dos amores**

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

**Capitulo 13.- "Citas (Megumi y Sano)"**

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

Tae despertó al escuchar varios gritos provenientes del jardín delantero. Quiso moverse pero algo, o mejor dicho alguien, se lo impedía, Seijuro la tenia envuelta entre sus brazos.

Tae, de pronto, recordó todo lo que paso hacia apenas una o dos horas, recordó como se había entregado nuevamente a Seijuro, como se había quedado dormida entre sus brazos. Los fuertes brazos desnudos del hombre la sujetaban de la cintura, manteniéndola pegada a él. La respiración de Seijuro era lenta, tranquila, relajada y profunda. Su cuerpo estaba tibio, al igual que el de ella.

Tae pensó en alejarse de Seijuro, pero se arrepintió casi de inmediato. Cuantas veces había deseado estar de ese modo, con él nuevamente, cuantas veces había deseado despertar a lado de él nuevamente. Ahora que lo había hecho, no podía evitar sentirse mal por ello, se sentía como una adolescente tonta, y sin duda hacia muchos años que había pasado por esa etapa. Lo que le dolía mas era su ego, le dolía no haber podido resistir la tentación que Seijuro representaba para ella constantemente.

A pesar de sentirse mal, por haber cedido ante su ex marido, Tae permaneció en su lugar, incluso, se tomo la libertad de acercarse aun mas a Seijuro, y acariciar los brazos de él. Siguió acariciando al hombre dormido, contemplo su rostro detenidamente, recordando cada facción y cada detalle de él, para después acariciar el rostro, poso sus manos en el contorno del rostro de el, y le dio un leve beso a en los labios, con cuidado de no despertarlo. Por ultimo recargo su cabeza sobre el pecho de Seijuro, permaneciendo así.

Seijuro, empezó a moverse levemente en su lugar, Tae, al sentir el movimiento, decidió fingir estar dormida, cerró los ojos y trato de relajar su cuerpo.

Seijuro abrió los ojos lentamente, sentía el tibio cuerpo que permanecía inmóvil en sus brazos. Observo detenidamente a la mujer, tenia los ojos cerrados, sonrío para si mismo al verla de nuevo junto a él. Desde el momento en que ella se había marchado de su casa, había sentido una necesidad muy fuerte de tenerla nuevamente junto a él, dormida como en ese momento. Paso su mano por el rostro de ella.

- Cuanto te amo aun – dijo Seijuro a Tae, la voz sonó ronca.

Tae, que aun estaba despierta estuvo a punto de levantarse y salir corriendo, pero permaneció inmóvil en su lugar.

- ¿Recordaras aun el día en que nos conocimos? – Pregunto Seijuro, acariciándola nuevamente – Seguramente, no lo recuerdas, hace tanto tiempo ya – continuo hablando esta vez con voz melancólica – Recuerdas el día de nuestra boda, tu padre se molesto por que llegue tarde, y tu estabas llorando por que pensabas que me había arrepentido de casarme contigo, pero mis palabras te convencieron, ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? ¿Recuerdas lo que prometimos?

Los ojos de Tae, sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, empezaron a derramar lágrima tras lágrima.

Seijuro, al sentir en su pecho las lagrimas de la mujer, guardo silencio.

Lentamente Tae se aparto de Seijuro, sin verle.

- ¿Te vas? – pregunto Seijuro, al ver que se estaba vistiendo.

- ¿Tu que crees? – pregunto ella, en un hilo de voz.

- No tienes por que irte – le dijo el, colocándose los pantalones.

- ¡¡¡Claro que tengo que irme! – dijo con desesperación Tae.

- Tae, yo te a... – Intento decir Seijuro, pero fue interrumpido por Tae.

- ¡¡¡No! – Grito Tae – No caeré en tus tretas nuevamente – le advirtió – ¿Te das cuenta de lo que hicimos?

- Claro, y no tiene nada de malo – dijo él, acercándose a ella y abrazándola.

- ¿Estas mal de la cabeza Himura? – Dijo incrédula – Soy una mujer casada, ¿Entiendes eso, estoy casada, tengo un esposo – repitió.

- Lo se – dijo con tranquilidad Seijuro, sin deshacer el abrazo – Tae, somos personas adultas, y se que me sigues queriendo, ¿Por qué no lo aceptas y dejamos de estar sufriendo?

- ¡¡¡Basta! – Dijo Tae – No caeré de nuevo en tu juego – Esto ultimo lo dijo alejándose de Seijuro, deshaciendo el abrazo.

- Pero Tae – replico Seijuro, intentando acercarse nuevamente a ella, sin éxito.

- ¡¡¡No! – Grito nuevamente Tae – No lo harás, no conseguirás nuevamente envolverme en tus mentiras, en tus juegos.

- Yo no te he mentido en ningún momento, linda, ni mucho menos estoy jugando.

- No quiero volver a saber nada de ti, ¿bien, no quiero que te acerques a mi, yo no te quiero – dijo Tae, mas tratando de convencerse a si misma que a Seijuro – No más, Himura.

Después de estas palabras, Tae salio de la habitación, que había compartido con Seijuro. Cuando iba bajando las escaleras Tae se detuvo.

- Jamás dejare de amarte, Jamás dejaremos de amarnos y jamás nos abandonaremos uno al otro – dijo Tae, para después salir de la casa.

Seijuro, desde fuera de su habitación, la miro salir de la casa – Sabia que estabas despierta – hablo en un susurro – Nunca supiste fingir ante mi, y me alegra que recuerdes nuestra promesa – dijo sonriendo levemente.

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

Saito se mecía lentamente en su silla, al frente del escritorio, su mirada se encontraba perdida en algún punto de la oficina, sus pensamientos daban vuelta uno tras otro en su cabeza.

El silencio en la oficina era muy grande, la mayoría de las personas estaban fuera de las instalaciones, pues la hora de salida había pasado ya hacia un par de horas. Solo quedaban los policías en guardia, y una que otra persona de limpieza. Pero, esas personas estaban en los primeros pisos, la oficina de Saito Kamiya estaba en el último piso, alejado de todo ruido.

De pronto la puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe, ocasionando que Saito saltara de su lugar asustado, miro rápidamente hacia la puerta.

Recargado en la puerta, se encontraba su buen amigo Souzo Sagara, quien, miraba burlonamente a Saito, al ver el susto que le había causado.

- Eres tú – dijo sin ánimos Saito, viendo al recién llegado despectivamente.

- ¿A quien esperabas? ¿Miss Universo? – dijo Souzo, para después soltar una risa burlona – Lamento desilusionarte amigo.

- No empieces – advirtió amenazador Saito - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- ¿Acaso no puedo pasar a visitar a un buen amigo, como lo eres tu? – continuo bromeando Souzo.

- No – dijo cortante Saito – Dime de una vez a que bienes.

- Ok, ok – dijo Souzo suspirando – He venido por que me han dado otra carta de Yumi – dijo el sacando una carta del bolsillo del pantalón.

- ¿Quién te la ha dado? – pregunto Saito rápidamente, arrebatándole la carta a Souzo.

- Un niño – contesto Souzo – Creo que le pagaron por hacerlo, después de entregármela salio corriendo – termino de explicar.

Saito rompió la orilla del sobre rápidamente, para después sacar la hoja de papel que estaba dentro.

- Léela – pidió Souzo.

Saito asintió, para después empezar a leer en voz alta.

XYX YXY XYX

_Saito:_

_Se que te enfurecerás al recibir una carta de mi parte nuevamente, pero me es necesario comunicarte algunas cosas. _

_He logrado ver a nuestra hija, es realmente hermosa, me asombre que hayas logrado hacer de ella una mujer y no un monstruo como tú _

(Saito enfureció después de leer eso, tomo aire profundamente para después expulsarlo lentamente. Continuó la lectura)

_En fin, no es eso precisamente lo que quiero informarte. _

_Lo que me llevo ha escribirte esta nota, es decirte que pronto conseguiré hablar con Kaoru, y cuando lo haga, le diré toda la verdad, como es que no me has dejado hablar con ella, como es que me alejaste de ella. ¿Sabes que pasara después de eso? Kaoru te odiara, y estará conmigo._

_Pero yo no soy tan cruel como tu, por eso decidí proponerte un trato, que es fácil. Consiste solamente en que tú me permitas hablar con ella, que me presentes como su madre, entonces yo no le diré que tú fuiste el culpable de que yo no estuviese junto a ella._

_Si tu respuesta es afirmativa puedes llamarme al número que esta anotado en el sobre. _

_Con amor Yumi _

XYX YXY XYX

- ¡¡ ¿Cómo se atreve a amenazarme! – grito Saito terminando de leer la carta, levantándose de su silla, sus ojos ámbar brillaban de furia. Empezó a destrozar la carta hasta dejarla en pedazos pequeños sobre el depósito de basura.

Souzo permaneció en silencio durante un minuto, esperando que a su amigo se le bajara un poco el coraje antes de hablar.

Saito tomo asiento, calmándose poco a poco.

- ¿Qué harás? – Pregunto Souzo al fin - ¿Crees que pueda hablar con Kaoru realmente?

- No lo se – dijo Saito – Creo que si se atrevió a decirme eso, es porque realmente puede hablar con ella.

- ¿Entonces le presentaras a Kaoru? – pregunto Souzo.

- Claro que no – dijo Saito – Kaoru no le creerá una sola palabra, seguramente pensara que es una loca.

- ¿Estas seguro de eso? – pregunto Souzo.

Saito se quedo pensativo, sin saber la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Ambos se quedaron meditando por un buen tiempo, para después marcharse cada uno a su casa.

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

Un chico de cabello blanco, comía pasivamente mirando a un ponto fijo de la cafetería, donde se encontraba, estaba cerca de su departamento, y decidió llegar a comer, antes de ir al departamento. Sus clases habían terminado por ese día un poco temprano, pues apenas eran las 11:30.

Esa tranquilidad que el chico sentía fue interrumpida, por una voz bastante conocida para él.

Se trataba de Sora – Hola – dijo ella para después sentarse frente a él. Sora espero hasta que Enishi terminara de comer antes de hablar nuevamente. Cuando al fin termino – Enishi – le hablo con voz débil.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Enishi, cortante.

- Anoche estuve pensando, y me pregunte, ¿Por que no hablas por teléfono con tu novia, seria mas fácil y rápido que la carta – dijo con tranquilidad.

Enishi la miro detenidamente unos segundos, como pensando en una respuesta – No puedo – dijo simplemente al final.

- ¿Por qué no? – pregunto Sora confundida.

- No se su numero telefónico – dijo él encogiendo los hombros – Al parecer sus padres cambiaron de numero.

- ¿No tienes alguna forma de conseguirlo? – pregunto la pelirroja.

Enishi se quedo pensando, esta vez durante un par de minutos – No lo se, he intentado hablar con sus amigas y amigos, pero no he conseguido nada, pareciera que todos se empeñan en que ella y yo no hablemos – dijo, para después suspirar – Mi padre no me ha permitido ir a Tokio en dos años.

- ¿Y tus amigos? – Pregunto Sora - ¿No puedes preguntarle a alguno de tus amigos?

- Pues, técnicamente tenemos los mismos amigos, pero, como ya te dije no he podido comunicarme con ellos – contesto el peliblanco.

Enishi se levanto de su lugar – Tengo que irme, tengo mucho trabajos que hacer para el día de mañana, nos veremos – termino de decir Enishi, antes de retirarse de la cafetería, dejando sobre la mesa el dinero para pagar lo que había comido.

Enishi abrió la puerta de su habitación, por fin estaba en casa, deseaba dormir un poco antes de ponerse a trabajar. Cuando iba recostarse en la cama, miro la foto de él y cierta pelinegra, abrazados, a lado de la foto estaba el teléfono.

Se dirigió hacia el teléfono, de uno de los cajones del escritorio saco una pequeña libretita, en la portada tenia varias estrellitas dibujadas, y diferentes nombre, en medio tenia un corazón con las iniciales "K & E", lo abrió y hojeó, hasta encontrar el nombre que buscaba "Soujirou" junto al nombre se encontraba un numero telefónico. Marco rápidamente el número.

El teléfono empezó a sonar, había marcado antes a Soujirou pero jamás le contestaban, pero, Sora había logrado motivarlo para hablar nuevamente. Ya estaba a punto de colgar, pensando que nuevamente no le contestarían, cuando una voz femenina lo detuvo.

"_Hola, ¿Quién habla?_" escucho perfectamente Enishi, una gran sonrisa surco el rostro "_Hola_" Escucho nuevamente.

- Hola – contesto Enishi – ¿Hablo a la casa de la familia Seta? – pregunto.

"_Si, ¿Con quien desea hablar?_" pregunto la mujer del otro lado de la línea.

- Con Soujirou – contesto el peliblanco, sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

"_Oh, lo lamento mucho, pero Soujirou no se encuentra, esta en la universidad aun_" dijo la mujer _"¿Quién lo busca_?" pregunto después.

- Enishi Yukishiro – contesto, desilusionado, por no encontrar a su amigo.

"_¡Enishi, que sorpresa_" dijo la mujer "_Habla Yumi, ¿Deseas dejarle algún mensaje a Sou-chan?_" pregunto, ya con mas confianza en su voz.

- Solo decirle que le he llamado, que necesito que me de el numero telefónico de Kaoru – contesto Enishi.

"_Yo podría dártelo_" dijo Yumi "_Permíteme unos segundos, revisare la agenda telefónica_" La mujer tardo unos minutos en hablar nuevamente "_Aquí esta, es 4167925_" dijo.

Enishi anoto el número rápidamente – Muy bien, muchas gracias, Yumi-san.

"Por nada, le diré a Soujirou que le has hablado, Que estés muy bien" se despidió la mujer.

- Igual usted – contesto el peliblanco colgando el teléfono después.

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

Megumi miraba de un lugar a otro, estaba acompañada de una buena amiga suya, ambas estaban sentadas en una mesa de un restaurante, dentro del centro comercial, donde se suponía ella tendría una cita con un total desconocido, a lo lejos podía ver a un grupo de chicas que la vigilaban, entre ellas estaba por supuesto Tomoe Yukishiro, la culpable de que ella estuviera sentada en ese lugar.

- Megumi, es tonto que sigas el juego de Tomoe – dijo la pelinegra que se encontraba a lado de ella.

- Lo se Yukie, pero, ya me metí en este lío, ahora tengo que cumplir – dijo Megumi mirando a su amiga.

- Si tu lo dices – dijo Yukie encogiendo los hombros – Mejor me voy, él no tardara en llegar.

Megumi asintió, Yukie se fue hacia donde estaba Tomoe y compañía. Megumi miro su reloj de pulsera, marcaba las 12:30 en punto.

Veinte minutos después, Megumi seguía sentada en la misma silla, sola aun, pero a diferencia de veinte minutos antes, estaba muy molesta.

- Ese pedazo de idiota ¿Cómo se atreve a dejarme plantada? – murmuraba entre mas maldiciones.

- Hola, lamento la tardanza – escucho la voz masculina tras de ella - ¿Molesta? – dijo por ultimo el castaño tras ella, con cierto tono irónico.

Megumi se volvió a mirarlo, ella tenía cara de pocos amigos.

Sanosuke rodeo la mesa, para sentarse delante de la pelinegra – Lamento la tardanza, salí un poco mas tarde de mis clases – explico.

- ¿Estudias? – pregunto Megumi en tono incrédulo.

- Por supuesto – dijo Sano con una gran sonrisa – ¿Tu estudias? – pregunto.

- Claro – contesto Megumi, ya un poco mas relajada – Estudio medicina.

- Que bien – dijo Sano en tono sorprendido – ¿Podría preguntarte algo? – dijo después.

Megumi medito un poco y contesto – Bien, pregúntame.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – pregunto el castaño.

Megumi lo miro confundida, ¿El aun no sabia su nombre, _claro que no_, se contesto a si misma, ella jamás le había dicho su nombre, ni tampoco ella sabia el nombre de él – Megumi – contesto – Megumi Himura, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – devolvió la pregunta.

- Sanosuke Sagara – contesto sin pensarlo el castaño.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose, sin saber que decir. Megumi miro de reojo a sus compañeras que seguían vigilándola.

- Apresuremos esto, bien – dijo Megumi repentinamente – Comamos de una vez.

- Por supuesto, para eso estamos aquí – dijo Sanosuke – No pensé que estuvieras tan hambrienta.

- ¡Yo no estoy hambrienta! – dijo Megumi ofendida.

Sano se río – Bien, pero no te enojes, que mal carácter tienes – dijo sin dejar de reír.

- ¡Mal carácter ¿Yo! – dijo Megumi, se puso de todos colores por lo molesta que estaba.

- Si, tu – contesto Sano sonriendo, y disfrutando la escena.

Megumi estaba a punto de contestarle nuevamente, pero fue interrumpida por la camarera.

- Buenas tardes, ¿Qué desean ordenar? – dijo la chica, sonriente y amable.

Sanosuke y Megumi revisaron rápidamente el menú, y ordenaron. Cuando la camarera se fue, todo quedo en silencio nuevamente.

- Sabes – dijo Sano – Lamento haber dicho que estabas hambrienta, pero como te vi tan desesperada por comer, pensé que lo estabas, no quise ofenderte.

Megumi lo miro y le sonrió – Bien te perdono – le dijo a Sano – Dime, ¿Estudias la universidad?...

La comida llego poco después, ambos estuvieron platicando de cosas triviales mientras comían.

- Bien – dijo Sano al ver que ambos habían terminado de comer – Tengo que irme, espero que con esta comida quede pagado el favor que me hiciste.

Megumi, lo miró - Claro, muchas gracias – Sanosuke se levanto de su lugar dispuesto a irse – ¿Podrías llevarme a mi casa? – dijo Megumi, antes de que Sanosuke se fuera, sorprendiendo al chico y a ella misma por su petición.

- Claro – dijo Sano – Vamos.

Ambos caminaron juntos hacia el estacionamiento, el camino hacia la casa de Megumi fue silencioso, cuando llegaron ambos se bajaron.

- ¿Quieres pasar? – pregunto Megumi, estando en la puerta.

- Bien, solo un momento – dijo Sano, mirando su reloj de pulsera.

Al entrar ambos se sentaron en la sala. Se miraron uno al otro sin saber que hacer o que decir.

- Tu novia tiene suerte de tenerte – dijo Megumi rompiendo el silencio.

Sanosuke le sonrío – Gracias, pero yo soy quien tiene suerte de tenerla a ella.

- ¿Me permitirías hacer algo? – dijo Megumi.

- Claro, con toda confianza – contesto.

Megumi se acercó a él, y le dio un beso en los labios, Sanosuke no se resistió demasiado y contesto el beso.

- Eres un chico muy guapo, desde el momento en el que te vi con tu novia en brazos en el hospital quise besarte – confeso Megumi.

Sanosuke solo sonrío ante la confesión de Megumi – Tengo que irme – Comento el castaño – Prometí que le ayudaría a un amigo en unas cosas.

- Bien que tengas un buen día – contesto Megumi. Ambos caminaron hasta la puerta, Sanosuke salio de la casa - ¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo mañana?- pregunto Megumi a Sano desde la puerta, antes de que se alejara demasiado.

Sanosuke se dio media vuelta para mirarla – Pasado mañana – contesto – Mañana no podré.

- Bien, hasta pasado mañana – reafirmo Megumi sonriéndole.

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

Kaoru se encontraba en su habitación, a su alrededor por todos lados se podía ver ropa de diferentes estilos, colores, faldas, pantalones, vestidos. Suspiro cansada, sentándose sobre la cama, eran las cinco de la tarde. Después de comer, había decidido subir a buscar lo que se pondría para su cita con Kenshin, pero, hasta ese momento nada lograba convencerla, no tenia nada adecuado para la ocasión. _No es que fuera tan importante_, pensó para sí.

- Kaoru – escucho a Misao llamándola desde el otro lado de puerta de su habitación - ¿Puedo pasar? – pregunto.

- Espera un momento – dijo Kaoru, tomo toda la ropa que estaba regada por el cuarto y la metió al closet lo mas rápido que pudo. Después de eso, tomo un libro y se dirigió a la puerta abriéndola - ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunto a Misao.

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto Misao entrando a la habitación de Kaoru.

- Solo leía un poco – dijo Kaoru, mostrando el libro.

- Sanosuke esta abajo – dijo Misao – Te trajo un regalo – dijo después riendo, mientras le entregaba una caja.

- ¿Un regalo? ¿Por qué? – pregunto Kaoru confundida.

- No lo se – contesto - ¿No deberías empezar a arreglarte para tu cita? – pregunto Misao, mirando a su amiga.

- Si – contesto Kaoru.

El teléfono sonó un par de veces, Kaoru se dirigió a el, pero Misao se le adelanto y lo tomo ella – Yo contesto, tu abre tu regalo y arreglarte para tu cita – después de esas palabras Misao salio del cuarto con el teléfono inalámbrico en la mano.

- Habla Misao ¿Quién habla? – contesto Misao el teléfono, estando en el pasillo.

"_Hola Misao ¿Cómo has estado?_" escucho la voz de un hombre por le auricular.

- Estoy muy bien – dijo Misao, tratando de identificar la voz.

"_Me alegro, ¿Se encuentra Kaoru?_" Pregunto la voz.

- Ella esta un poco ocupada, ¿Quién le llama? – pregunto Misao.

Una pequeña risa se escucho"_Soy yo, Enishi ¿Me olvidaste ya Misao?_"

- ¿Enishi, yo no conozco ningún Enishi, lo siento señor – dijo Misao rápidamente – Creo que se equivoco de numero. Que tenga un buen día – después de eso Misao colgó el teléfono.

Misao corrió hacia la sala, donde estaban Sanosuke y Sayo – ¡Tenemos que desconectar todos los teléfonos! – grito. El teléfono volvió a sonar – Contesta – le indico a Sano – Y dile que se equivoco de numero.

Sano la obedeció y contesto – Diga.

"_Buenas tardes podría pasarme a Kaoru_"

- ¿A Kaoru? – pregunto Sano en voz alta. Misao le hizo señas para que dijera que era numero equivocado – Lo siento, aquí no vive ninguna Kaoru – dijo Sano.

"_¿Esta usted seguro?_" se escucho.

- Si, lo lamento pero tengo que colgarle – dijo Sano colgando - ¿Podría saber quien era? – pregunto a Misao.

- Un sujeto que esta molestando a Kaoru – mintió Misao sonriendo nerviosa.

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

¡¡¡Termine! Bien aquí esta el capitulo 13, espero que les haya gustado, a mi me gusto mucho -.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a: **DaniHimura Kaoru**,** Kaoru-Neko**,** Rurouni Andrea**,** michel 8 8 8 **y a** gabyhyatt**

Gracias también a las personas que leen y no dejan review, espero sus reviews, (DE TODOS)

Quiero ofrecerles una disculpa por mis faltas de ortografía, no me da tiempo de revisar varias veces lo que escribo por eso esta tan mal escrito.

En el próximo capitulo se desarrollara la cita de Kaoru y Kenshin…

Me despido cuídense mucho, besos

**KaOrA-FGV-16**


	14. Capitulo 14 Citas Kaoru y Kenshin

**KaOrA-FGV-16:**

Hola, se que no tengo perdón, por haber tardado tanto para actualizar, pero las tareas de la escuela, me tenían vuelta loca, y la falta de inspiración no ayudo mucho. Además, no quería que este capitulo fuese hecho sin inspiración, pues pretendía que fuera muy lindo...espero haber conseguido mi objetivo.

Algo muy importante...Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo para todos..

Bueno, no me queda mas que dejarlos con el capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado, y pueden tomarlo como mi regalo de navidad...

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece…

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

**Entre dos amores**

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

**Capitulo 14.- "Citas 2 (Kaoru y Kenshin)"**

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

El teléfono sonó un par de veces, Kaoru se dirigió hacia el, pero Misao se le adelanto y lo tomo ella – Yo contesto, tu abre tu regalo y arreglarte para tu cita – después de esas palabras, Misao salio de la habitación con el teléfono inalámbrico en la mano.

Kaoru miro la puerta de su habitación, algunas veces Misao se comportaba muy extraña, se sentó sobre la cama, y empezó a abrir la caja que Misao le había entregado. Era extraño que Sanosuke decidiera regalarle algo, sin que fuese su cumpleaños, ni siquiera era alguna fecha especial. Al abrir la caja, dentro de ella encontró un vestido, era de color rosa, Kaoru sonrió, saco el vestido de la caja de regalo, junto al vestido se encontraba una pequeña tarjeta **_"Esto es para tu cita con Kenshin, Mucha suerte"_**, Kaoru se coloco el vestido, se apresuro a terminar de alistarse, se peino y maquillo levemente.

Cuando ya estaba lista eran las 6:30, solo faltaba media hora para la llegada de Kenshin, se paro frente al espejo para darse un ultimo vistazo, y asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien. Se miro de frente, de perfil, por detrás, parecía que todo estaba bien, miro nerviosa el reloj nuevamente, eran las 6:35, estos minutos que faltaban serian largos.

Camino hasta su cama y se sentó en la orilla de esta, junto a la mesita de noche, de la mesita, tomo un portarretrato.

- Lo lamento mucho, te amo, pero, no puedo esperar más, seguramente ya te has olvidado de mi – le hablo a la foto, en ella un chico peliblanco sonreía a la cámara, una lagrima se paseo por el rostro de Kaoru, ella se apresuro a limpiarse. No podía permitirse seguir sufriendo por alguien que ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de buscarla, de intentar hablar con ella.

La puerta de la habitación sonó – ¡Kaoru! – Se escucho tras la puerta – Soy yo Sano, ¿puedo pasar? – pregunto el castaño, desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Kaoru respiro hondo, y puso su mejor sonrisa para sus amigos – Adelante – anuncio.

Sanosuke entro, seguido por Sayo, y poco después Misao. Los tres examinaron a Kaoru minuciosamente, Sanosuke se acerco a ella e hizo que se pusiera de pie para mirarla mejor, la rodeo para mirarla mejor.

- Te vez, simplemente hermosa – dijo Sanosuke al final de su revisión – Tal como pensé que te verías con ese vestido, ¿Te ha gustado mi regalo? – le pregunto sonriente.

- Si – contesto Kaoru un poco apenada por la inspección de sus amigos – Muchas gracias, es muy bonito, aun que, creo que no debiste molestarte.

- No es ninguna molestia, esta es una ocasión especial – dijo Misao abrazando a Kaoru.

- Solo es una cita – replico Kaoru - ¿No creen que están exagerando?

- Claro que no – dijo Sanosuke – Es solo lo necesario, además, no es cualquier cita, es una cita con Kenshin.

- Sanosuke tiene toda la razón – lo apoyo Misao – No es cualquier persona, es Himura, nosotros sabemos que él es alguien que te conviene como novio – siguió hablando la chica de trenza, mientras se acercaba a Kaoru, para acomodarle un mechón que tenia fuera de su peinado – Además, el también es nuestro amigo.

- Hablas como mi papa, o como tu mama – se quejo Kaoru – No exageren tanto por favor, él y yo aun no somos novios.

- Como si ya lo fuera – dijo Sanosuke.

- Chicos, Kaoru tiene toda la razón, están exagerando – hablo Sayo – Además, con tanto escándalo, solo la pondrán nerviosa.

- Gracias Sayo – le sonrió Kaoru a la castaña, por su apoyo.

El timbre de la puerta de la casa, sonó, todos se quedaron estáticos, segundos después, Misao y Sanosuke salieron corriendo para abrir la puerta, pues seguramente era Kenshin. Sayo iba a seguirlos pero Kaoru la detuvo.

- ¿Cómo me veo? – le pregunto al ojiazul con nerviosismo.

- Muy bien, te vez hermosa – la alentó Sayo sonriéndole – No te pongas nerviosa, solo es Himura-san, lo conoces, es simpático, no tienes nada de que preocuparte.

- Gracias – contesto Kaoru, Sayo salio de la habitación, hacia la sala, donde debían estar los demás.

Kaoru miro por última vez la foto de Enishi, y la metió dentro de un cajón, antes de salir hacia la sala.

Susurrando un – Adiós – antes de salir.

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

Enishi caminaba de un lugar a otro, estaba en su habitación, se sentía confundido, para él era seguro que la persona que había contestado el teléfono, era Misao, pero ¿Por qué le había dicho que era numero equivocado? ¿Pasaría algo malo? ¿Por qué se negó a pasarle a Kaoru? ¿Acaso Kaoru ya no estaba interesado en él?...No podía ser posible, Kaoru le prometió que no lo olvidaría, que esperaría a que el regresara, ambos acordaron que cuando el regresara se casarían, y estarían juntos siempre.

Tenía que ir a Tokio lo más pronto posible, no podía esperar más tiempo, tenía que ver a Kaoru, asegurarse que ella seguía queriéndolo, asegurarse que no lo había olvidado.

Enishi se sentó un momento sobre la cama, tenía que pensar que haría, tenía que calmarse, estuvo estático unos minutos, hasta que de pronto se levanto nuevamente, guiado por un impulso, tomo una maleta y en ella hecho un poco de ropa, al igual que algunas cosas indispensables. Estaba a punto de salir de la habitación con la maleta ya lista, cuando la puerta se abrió.

- Enishi, ¿A dónde vas? – Pregunto la chica que recién entraba a la habitación – ¿Por qué llevas una maleta?

Enishi la miro detenidamente, era Sora – Iré a Tokio – le contesto, un poco cortante, no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo, mientras algo malo pasaba en Tokio con Kaoru.

- ¿Ahora? ¿Hoy? ¿En este momento? – pregunto confundida Sora.

- Si – contesto Enishi mientras buscaba en el closet algunas cosas, que había olvidado meter en la maleta – Ahora, hoy, en este momento.

- ¿Estas loco? ¿Qué pasara con la universidad? No puedes irte ahora – dijo la chica acercándose a él.

Enishi medito unos segundos – Tratare de regresar pronto – le contesto a Sora.

- ¿Paso algo malo? ¿Tu hermana y tu madre están bien? – siguió preguntando, pues aun no entendía la prisa de su amigo, por irse a Tokio.

- Si están bien – contesto, el peliblanco.

- En ese caso, ¿Por qué vas a Tokio? – pregunto la pelirroja, sin encontrar otra explicación lógica.

- Logre conseguir el número de Kaoru – contesto Enishi, sin explicar nada más.

- ¿Tu novia? ¿Está bien? ¿Le sucedió algo? – pregunto, un poco alarmada Sora.

- No lo se, al llamar me contesto su mejor amiga, pero al decirle quien era y que quería hablar con Kaoru, me dijo que era número equivocado y colgó, volví a intentar pero después me contesto un chico y me dijo que en ese lugar no vivía ninguna Kaoru – explico Enishi más detalladamente, mientras se sentaba de nuevo en la cama.

- Entiendo – dijo Sora sentándose a lado de Enishi – Pero, no puedes precipitarte de esa forma, seguramente ella esta bien, y podrá esperar un poco más. No puedes irte en este momento, recuerda que estamos a punto de salir de vacaciones, y hay muchos exámenes y trabajos que hacer y entregar – dijo después de meditar un poco.

Enishi se quedo en silencio, sin duda Sora tenia razón, era una verdadera locura irse en este momento tan crucial dentro de la escuela, pero, no podía sacarse de la cabeza a Kaoru.

- Además, pronto iremos a Tokio ¿Lo recuerdas? – dijo ahora mas animada.

- Si – contesto Enishi con pesadez – Tienes razón, pero, ahora estaré preocupado por ella – confeso.

- Puedes intentar llamarle después, talvez, llamaste en un mal momento – aconsejo la pelirroja.

- Si – dijo Enishi un poco mas animado.

- Ahora – dijo la pelirroja, sacando una libreta y un libro de el bolso que llevaba consigo – Vine a hacer el trabajo que tenemos pendiente ¿Lo recuerdas?

- Está bien – dijo Enishi, sin muchos ánimos.

La pelirroja se coloco frente al computador, y empezó a realizar el trabajo, Enishi solo contestaba con un si o un no, las preguntas que ella le hacia sobre el trabajo, pues estaba muy distraído. El resto de la tarde, Enishi, se paso mirando la foto de Kaoru y él, que tenia a lado del computador.

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

Misao y Sanosuke llegaron hasta la puerta de entrada, el timbre volvió a sonar.

- ¿Quién? – preguntó, Misao antes de abrir la puerta.

- Soy Kenshin – se escucho la voz desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Misao abrió, y miro a Kenshin detenidamente, antes de dejarlo pasar - Himura, te vez muy bien – dijo sonriéndole, para después dejarlo pasar.

- Gracias, eres muy amable, Misao – dijo Kenshin un poco apenado - ¿Dónde se encuentra Kaoru? – pregunto con nerviosismo.

- En su habitación, está terminando de alistarse, no tarda en bajar – dijo Sanosuke - ¿Qué es lo que trajiste a Kaoru? ¿Solo las flores? – pregunto Sanosuke, mirando el ramo de flores que traía Kenshin en la mano.

- No, en el auto deje otro regalo para ella – contesto Kenshin.

- Bien – le dijo, Misao – Debes recordar que debes ser muy educado y cortes con ella – le aconsejo Misao – A Kaoru no le gustan los hombre sin educación.

- Si – la apoyo Sanosuke – También debes verte seguro, si ella nota que estas nervios o inseguro, la espantaras – agrego Sanosuke – Ella, pensara que no estas seguro de lo que sientes, y no querrá volver a salir contigo.

Kenshin solo asentía, ante cada consejo de sus amigos, los nervios lo invadían, y con cada comentario de Sanosuke y Misao, se ponía aun más nervioso. Pero sabía perfectamente que tenía que permanecer tranquilo, sus manos no podían estar quietas, pues las movía de un lugar a otro, por los nervios.

Kenshin escucho como alguien empezaba a bajar las escaleras y el corazón casi salía de su pecho, todos voltearon hacia las escaleras, pasaron unos segundos que le parecieron una eternidad a Kenshin, pero fue Sayo quien bajaba. Kenshin suspiro al darse cuenta de que no era Kaoru, y se sentó en el sillón.

- Himura-san, ¿Cómo esta? – Saludo Sayo, al estar ya junto a los demás – Se ve, como asustado.

- Estoy bien, gracias – contesto Kenshin.

- Kaoru esta a punto de bajar – le aviso - ¿Estas nervioso? – pregunto la castaña.

- Un poco – contesto Kenshin – Bastante – corrigió después.

Sayo sonrió – Seguramente Misao y Sanosuke son los culpables – afirmo la castaña, Kenshin sonrío por el comentario – No te preocupes, seguramente Kaoru y tu la pasaran muy bien, hoy, no hagas caso a Misao y a Sano – aconsejo Sayo.

- Gracias – dijo Kenshin, se sentía un poco mas tranquilo, después de las palabras de Sayo.

- Lamento la tardanza – se escucho la voz de Kaoru, quien había bajado, sin que nadie lo notara.

Kenshin se levanto al instante, se quedo sin habla cuando la vio, parecía una ilusión, incluso parecía que se movía en cámara lenta. Kaoru lucía más hermosa que nunca, llevaba un vestido de color rosa, el vestido era sostenido por dos pequeños tirantes de encaje, color violeta, debajo del busto también tenia del mismo encaje, después del encaje el vestido caía, moldeando su cuerpo hasta llegar unos centímetros sobre sus rodillas, portaba también, unas zapatillas, color rosa, con pequeños brillantitos que formaban una flor, de tacón bajo. Pero sin duda, lo más hermoso, era la linda sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, el cual, solo tenía poco maquillaje y brillo labial.

- No...No importa – contesto Kenshin, sentía la boca seca – Se ve hermosa, Kaoru.

Kaoru se sonrojo por el comentario. Miro más detenidamente a Kenshin, se veía muy guapo, estaba vestido con un pantalón de vestir negro, y una camisa del mismo color, que lograban hacer notar su musculatura, que combinaban con la corbata azul marina que llevaba, todo el conjunto contrastaban con su cabellera roja. Kaoru sacudió la cabeza, para borrar sus pensamientos sobre Kenshin.

Un silencio sepulcral, quedo después de esto.

- Lo mejor será que se retiren, se les hará tarde – dijo Sayo interrumpiendo el silencio.

- Si – contestaron Kaoru y Kenshin, al unisón.

- Que se diviertan mucho – dijo Misao.

- Regresen antes de las doce – les dijo Sanosuke, imitando a Saito.

Kaoru, le dio un golpecito en la cabeza a Sano – Nos vemos – dijo, tomando la mano de Kenshin, sacándolo del departamento...

Poco después de la retirada de Kaoru y Kenshin, Aoshi llega.

- Tenemos seguirlos, para saber que sucede – dijo Misao.

- Si vamos – dijo Sanosuke, apoyando a la chica de trenzas.

- No creo que sea correcto – dijo Sayo.

- Sayo tiene razón – la apoyo Aoshi.

- Claro que es correcto – dijo Misao, para después salir, y Sanosuke tras ella.

- No podemos permitir que vallan solos, arruinaran la cita de Kaoru y Kenshin – dijo Aoshi, tomando a Sayo para seguir a Misao y Sanosuke...

**_-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-_**

Kaoru miraba entretenida la gente que caminaba apresurada, de un lugar a otro, Kenshin mientras tanto, permanecía con la vista al frente, manejando el automóvil, se dirigían hacia el cine.

- ¿Qué película te parece mejor ver? – pregunto Kenshin, sin quitar la vista del camino, mientras le mostraba un papel donde se mencionaban las diferentes películas, de la cartelera del cine.

- No lo se, la que tu prefieras, estará bien por mi.

- ¿Qué te parece Mar de Sueños? – Pregunto Kenshin – me han dicho que es una película muy buena – dijo muy animado.

- Me parece bien – contesto Kaoru, sin mucho interés.

Pronto, llegaron al cine, había bastante gente, Kenshin miro a Kaoru, ella miraba la gente que pasaba cerca, aun.

- ¿Te gusta mucho el cine? – pregunto Kenshin, sin bajarse aun del auto.

- Pues – dudo en su respuesta Kaoru – Si – respondió al fin una Kaoru confundida.

- ¿Segura? – Pregunto Kenshin, no muy conforme con la respuesta de la chica.

- Bueno – confeso Kaoru – No es mi lugar favorito, pero tampoco me desagrada tanto.

- Eso pensé, no te vez muy animada – le dijo Kenshin – O ¿será que prefieres no estar conmigo? – pregunto Kenshin.

- No digas eso – se apresuro a decir la pelinegra – Me agrada estar contigo, si no fuese así, no abría aceptado salir contigo. Es solo que...hacia mucho tiempo que no tenía una cita – confeso lo ultimo muy apenada.

- Bien, si prefieres, podemos ir a otro lugar, donde te sientas más cómoda – dijo el pelirrojo.

- Me parece muy bien – río Kaoru.

- Bien, ¿Qué te parece dar un paseo por algún parque?

- Genial, yo se de un parque muy bonito – contesto la pelirroja – Yo puedo indicarte donde es.

- Bien – contesto Kenshin - Vamos...

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

Sanosuke, Misao, Aoshi y Sayo, llegaron al cine, buscaron con la mirada el automóvil de Kenshin, pero no se encontraba en el estacionamiento, ni por los alrededores.

- ¿Dónde se meterían ese par? – se quejo Sanosuke, en el asiento del conductor, enfadado por no encontrar a Kenshin y a Kaoru.

- Tal vez cambiaron de planes – dijo Sayo, de detrás de Sanosuke, pensativa.

- ¿A dónde pudieron ir? – pregunto Misao, a lado de Sanosuke.

- No tengo la menor idea – Contesto Sanosuke, mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello, con frustración.

- ¿Tu que crees Aoshi-sama? – pregunto la ojiverde, al chico que había permanecido en silencio, hasta el momento.

- No lo se – contesto Aoshi, desde el asiento trasero, meditando su respuesta – Talvez estén en algún centro comercial.

- No lo creo – dijo Misao pensativa – Talvez fueron a cenar.

- Tienes razón, ¿Sabes si Kenshin hizo alguna reservación? – pregunto Sano a Aoshi.

- No – respondió Aoshi – No lo se.

- Aoshi-sama, no mientas, Kenshin me dijo que te pediría ayuda para reservar una mesa, en algún restaurante – le dijo Misao con indignación.

Aoshi le miro – Si, hizo una reservación – confeso Aoshi – pero la reservación es hasta las 8:30.

- Bien, tendremos que esperar hasta que lleguen al restaurante – dijo Sanosuke...

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

El automóvil de Kenshin, se estaciono frente a un pequeño parque, el lugar estaba medio iluminado por unos cuantos faros, el cielo ya estaba cubierto por la luna y sus fieles acompañantes las estrellas. Kaoru bajo rápidamente del auto, y camino hacia el parque, Kenshin bajo también, y le siguió.

Kaoru se sentó en uno de los columpios que había en el centro del parque.

- Es un lugar muy bonito – le dijo Kenshin, parándose tras ella, que se mecía lentamente en el columpio.

- Sí, es un lugar muy bonito – lo apoyo Kaoru – Era nuestro lugar favorito – dijo sin darse cuenta, sonriendo levemente, por algún recuerdo que vino a su mente.

Kenshin se sentó en otro columpio, a lado del de Kaoru - ¿De quienes? – pregunto. Kaoru le miro confundida, sin entender la pregunta – ¿De quienes, es el lugar favorito? – le explico al ver su cara de confusión de la pelinegra – Dijiste "Era nuestro lugar favorito", de quienes era su lugar favorito? – volvió a preguntar.

Kaoru permaneció en silencio unos segundos pensando su respuesta – De mi novio, quiero decir, de mi exnovio y mío – respondió, un poco apenada por hablar sobre Enishi, en su primera cita con Kenshin.

- Ya veo – respondió, el pelirrojo, mirando hacia algún punto indefinido del suelo - ¿Qué paso con él? – pregunto el pelirrojo, mirando a la chica, quien permanecía con la mirada al frente.

- Se fue – contesto Kaoru en un hilo de voz – Él se fue a estudiar a Kyoto, y no ha vuelto, no se nada de él, desde hace más de un año.

- Lamento haber preguntado, debes pensar que soy un entrometido– se disculpo Kenshin levantándose, para después, colocarse de cuclillas frente a Kaoru – ¿Sabes algo, puedes confiar en que nunca te dejaría, si yo fuese tu novio – le dijo, acariciándole el rostro.

Kaoru, sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo en el contacto – Gracias – le dijo, tomando con su mano, la mano de Kenshin.

Poco a poco, ambos se fueron acercándose hasta besarse, el beso fue corto, pero inicio una revolución en ambos.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por varios minutos, después del beso, Kenshin seguía en la misma posición, con las manos de Kaoru entre las suyas, recargado en el regazo de la pelinegra, mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello.

- Kaoru, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – pregunto el pelirrojo, sin moverse de su lugar.

- Por supuesto – contesto la chica, dejando de acariciar el cabello del pelirrojo.

Kenshin levanto su cabeza, para poder ver el rostro de la chica – ¿Tu... Te gustaría... Quisieras... – intentaba hablar, pero los nervios no lo dejaban.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Kaoru confundida, acariciándole el rostro – Dime.

- No quisiera que pensaras que me estoy adelantando, o que quiero aprovecharme – dijo el chico nervioso.

- No te preocupes, solo dilo que quieres decirme – lo alentó Kaoru.

- ¿Tu..Quisieras...ser mi novia? – pregunto Kenshin, al fin.

Kaoru se quedo quieta por unos segundo que parecieron eternos para Kenshin – Si – contesto al final – Quiero ser tu novia – reafirmo su respuesta.

Kenshin se puso de pie, y levanto a Kaoru de su lugar, también, para después besarla nuevamente...

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Termine!**

No saben lo feliz que soy, de haber terminado este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, a mi me gusto mucho como quedo...he tenido muchos problemas para terminarlo, pero lo importante es que ya esta aquí.

Muchas gracias a: **DaniHimura-S1r4**, **gabyhyatt**, **Rurouni Andrea** y **raposa**. Mil gracias, por sus reviews, las quiero mucho. Muchas gracias también, a las personas que han leido el fic y no han podido dejar review, espero que para la próxima puedan dejarme algún comentario.

Dejen comentarios, quejas, dudas, lo que gusten estoy para servirles.

Gracias a todos, besos y abrazos y...

**¡¡¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!**

Byesss...se cuidan y que tengan felices fiestas...

**KaOrA-FGV-16**


	15. Capitulo 15 Sorpresas

**KaOrA-FGV-16:**

¡Hola! La verdad no tengo tiempo de escribir mucho así que me limitare a decirles que LAMENTO MUCHO LA TARDANZA, son las 11:30 y mañana tengo clases a las 7 y me tengo que levantar a las 5 para llegar a tiempo así que ya se imaginaran.

Espero que les guste el capitulo, disculpen si encuentran muchas faltas de ortografía.

Sin más que decir los dejo con el fic...

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece…

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

**Entre dos amores**

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

**Capitulo 15.- "Sorpresas"**

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

- No puede ser posible – se quejo la chica de ojos esmeralda y larga trenza, desde el asiento del copiloto – Kaoru y Kenshin deberían haber llegado desde hace casi una hora, son mas de las 9 y no han llegado – para después preguntar con preocupación - ¿Creen que haya salido algo mal?

- No lo creo – dijo Sayo desde el asiento trasero – Talvez se entretuvieron y se les fue el tiempo en algo más.

- Creo que lo mejor, seria ir al departamento de Kamiya, y esperarlos ahí – dijo Aoshi.

- Tonterías – Dijo Sano – Los esperaremos aquí, tienen que venir – aseguro el castaño, atento a todas las personas que entraban, en el restáurate que estaba frente a su auto.

- ¡¡Ahí están! – Grito repentinamente Sayo desde su lugar – Ahí están – repitió, apuntando a una pareja que bajaba del auto.

Sus tres acompañantes, volvieron sus miradas hacia donde la castaña señalaba, y efectivamente, Kaoru y Kenshin caminaban hacia el restaurante.

- Escóndanse – Dijo Misao mientras se agachaba.

Sus compañeros la imitaron, mientras Kaoru y Kenshin pasaban por un lado del automóvil del cuarteto. Esto dio una mejor vista de la pareja, iban tomados de la mano, y Kenshin sonreía abiertamente, mientras Kaoru tenia un leve tono rosado en sus mejillas.

- ¡¡¡Se dieron cuenta! – Grito Misao en cuento la pareja entro al restaurante – Estaban tomados de la mano – dijo efusivamente.

- ¡¡Si! – dijo Sanosuke igual d feliz que la chica.

Aoshi y Sayo se limitaron a sonreír, ambos estaban felices por la pareja.

- Ahora vuelvo – dijo Misao saliendo del auto – Iré a ver que hacen ustedes quédense aquí.

Aoshi intento protestar, pero la chica de trenza salio corriendo, antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa.

Misao camino hasta la entrada, colándose sin que el guardia de seguridad lo notara, al estar adentro se escondió tras una maceta, busco con la mirada por todo el restaurante a sus amigos pero no tenia mucho éxito éxito, camino un como más, asegurándose de no ser percibida, un poco de frustración llego a ella, al no encontrar a sus amigos en ningunas de las mesas. De pronto una gran sonrisa llego a su rostro, al recordar, alguna ocasión en la que Soujirou la había llevado a cenar en ese lugar, y habían cenado en un reservado especial, apartado de las mesas restantes. Camino hasta una de las orillas del restaurante, había varias puestas, donde se encontraban los reservados antes mencionados, se paro a lado de la primera puerta, se recargo levemente en la puerta, para tratar de escuchar la conversación que tenían dentro del reservado pero fue inútil, de pronto vio a un mesero que se acercaba a ella, rápidamente se escondió tras un pilar que estaba cerca de ahí; miro como la puesta se abría dejando ver a una pareja de ancianos que comían tranquilamente, después de que el mesero se hubiese retirado, camino hasta la siguiente puerta, esta estaba entre abierta, eso le facilito escuchar la conversación que se mantenía dentro. Rápidamente reconoció la voz de su amiga, quien hablaba animadamente. Maldijo a Kenshin por haber reservado ese lugar, pues eso le dificultaría el poder espiarlos, de pronto miro la siguiente puerta que estaba totalmente abierta, y vacía, camino hasta llegar a ella y entro al reservado, solo había una mesa para dos y estaba vació, después de entrar cerro la puerta para asegurarse que nadie la viera.

Aun podía escuchar la conversación que mantenían sus amigos, algo aburrida pensó para si misma, tomo una de las sillas y la coloco pegado a la pared que la separaba del reservado donde se encontraban Kenshin y Kaoru, para depuse subirse en la silla, de ente como tubo una vista aunque no muy amplia, pero si suficiente de sus amigos, los miraba por una abertura de no mas de quince centímetros que quedaba pegado al techo en la pared que dividía ambos reservados.

Observo detenidamente la escena, Kaoru hablaba animadamente, como era costumbre en ella, Kenshin mientras tanto, la miraba con cara de tonto, embobado con la pelinegra, Misao juraba, que en cualquier momento Kenshin empezaría a babear, y que podría pasar un tren frente a él y no se daría cuenta, de lo embobado que lo tenia Kaoru.

Misao se movió un poco en la silla, pues empezaba a aburrirse, pero al hacer ese movimiento cayo de la silla, permaneció tirada en el suelo durante unos minutos, antes de volver a subir, escucho como Kaoru le reclamaba a Kenshin que no le ponía atención.

- Como puede alguien poner atención con una conversación tan aburrida – dijo la chica de ojos esmeralda en un susurro, solo audible para ella misma.

No podía ver la cara de Kaoru, pues estaba de espaldas a ella, pero Kenshin tenia una cara muy graciosa, el pelirrojo negaba efusivamente y aseguraba haberla escuchado atentamente.

Tanto Kaoru como Kenshin quedaron en silencio, después de eso, de pronto Kenshin tomo el rostro de Kaoru entre sus manos, Misao por su parte estuvo a punto de gritar emocionada, pero prefirió controlarse.

- Eres la mujer mas bella que he visto – le dijo el pelirrojo a la chica de ojos zafiros – ¿Cómo puedo no perderme en ti? Me hipnotizas con tu rostro tan hermoso.

Misao no tenía la menor idea de la cara que tenía su amiga, pero ella estaba a punto de llorar de la emoción. Pronto observo como el pelirrojo, acerco el rostro de su amiga – Soy tan afortunado por ser tu novio – dijo, antes de acercarse mas a Kaoru hasta fundirse en un beso.

- ¡¡Si! – grito Misao, brincando en la silla, ocasionando que esta se rompiera y cayendo nuevamente al suelo.

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

- ¿Escuchaste eso? – pregunto una Kaoru muy confundida, separándose de Kenshin – Juraría que fue Misao quien grito.

- Seguramente fue alguien más – dijo Kenshin sin preocuparse demasiado - ¿Qué estaría haciendo Misao aquí? – pregunto.

- Tienes razón – dijo la pelinegra sonriendo.

**_-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-_**

Sanosuke miraba impaciente la entrada del restáurate, un poco desesperado pro la tardanza de Misao.

- Espero que Misao no se meta en problemas – dijo Sayo con preocupación.

Justo después de las palabras de Sayo, un guardia salió con Misao en los brazos y la coloco en el suelo fuera del restaurante. Misao camino con una gran sonrisa en su rostro hasta le auto.

- ¿Qué sucedió Misao? – pregunto Aoshi en cuento la chica estuvo dentro del auto.

- Me echaron – dijo la chica...

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

**Tres meses después**

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

Yumi aliso su falda con la mano, antes de tocar la puerta, vestía un falda que llegaba arriba de sus rodillas color negro con una blusa color blanco, sobre de la blusa llevaba una chaqueta negra, miro sus pies que eran cubrimos por unas zapatillas de color negro, mientras le abrían la puerta. Poco después la puerta de la casa se abrió, de detrás de ella salía una mujer quien la miro sorprendida.

- ¿Yumi? – Pregunto confundida la mujer mirándola – ¿Qué haces aquí?

- No te preocupes Toky-chan– dijo sonriendo Yumi – Saito me cito aquí.

Tokio dudo un momento antes de dejar pasar a la mujer, pero lo hizo, la guió hasta la sala, para dejarla ahí, mientras avisaba a Saito de su llegada.

Yumi se levanto de su lugar en cuento estuvo sola, camino hasta un estante, donde había una gran variedad de fotos, miro atentamente una en particular, donde estaba Kaoru sola, sonriendo abiertamente.

- No pensé que llegaras tan rápido – la voz tras ella la saco de sus pensamientos, reconociendo de inmediato al dueño de ella.

- ¿Cómo no hacerlo Saito? He esperado mucho tiempo esta oportunidad – dijo Yumi sin moverse – Kaoru es lo mas importante para mi y por lo mismo deje lo que estaba haciendo en cuento me hablaste.

- Ya veo – dijo secamente Saito.

Aun son verle, Yumi podía sentir la mirada fría y llena de rencor que Saito le dirigía, tomo aire profundamente, para llenarse de valor antes de volverse a ver al hombre tras ella - ¿Qué has decidido? ¿Me presentaras a Kaoru? – pregunto dando media vuelta, para quedar frente a Saito. Sintió un esclafrio al mirar los ojos ámbar del hombre, pero se mantuvo firme, y se negó a si misma el dejar ver su temor.

- Ven, hablaremos en el despacho – fue la respuesta de Saito, quien empezó a caminar hacia su despacho, Yumi lo siguió rápidamente. Saito abrió la puerta para dejarla entrar.

- ¡Yumi! Te vez tan hermosa como te recuerdo o aun más – escucho Yumi sorprendiéndola, dirigió su mirada hacia su portador.

- Souzo Sagara – dijo Yumi, reconociendo al hombre, quien estaba sentado en uno de los sillones del despacho – Gusto en verte.

Souzo estaba a punto de contestarle a Yumi, pero la mirada petrificante de Saito lo detuvo – Esto no es una cita entre amigos, si quieren conversar entre ustedes háganlo después – dijo Saito.

- Bien – dijo Yumi, sin dejarse molestar por el comportamiento de Saito, lo conocía demasiado bien como para molestarse.

- Te pedí que vinieras, porque he tomado una decisión – dijo Saito con seriedad.

- Tardaste mucho en tomarla ¿no te parece? – Dijo Yumi sentándose junto a Souzo – Tres meses es mucho tiempo – repitió la mujer – En fin – dijo al ver la cara tan molesta que tenia Saito - ¿Qué has decidido?

- Te dejare ver a Kaoru – dijo Saito con pesadez, demostrándole lo mucho que le disgustaba la idea – Pero con una condición.

Yumi no pudo contener una gran sonrisa al escuchar las palabras de Saito – ¿Cuál? – Se apresuro a contestar, impaciente por saber que tenia que hacer para poder ver a su hija.

- Tienes que prometerme que no le dirás nada a Kaoru, de que fui yo quien evito que la vieses antes – dijo Saito.

- No hay ningún problema – dijo Yumi.

- Ni te atrevas a decirle cualquier cosa que pueda hacer que se moleste conmigo o que la ponga en mi contra – finalizo Saito.

- Este bien, te prometo no decirle nada malo sobre ti.

- Bien, el sábado de la siguiente semana será la cena familiar, que organizamos cada mes Tokio y yo, para poder hablar con las niñas, ese día estarás invitada, y le diré a Kaoru quien eres – explico Saito.

- Bien – Yumi estaba mas feliz que nunca por lo que acababa de decirle Saito, ciertamente jamás pensó que Saito accedería a dejarla ver a Kaoru, a pesar de sus amenazas.

- Puedes marcharte ya – dijo secamente Saito.

- Nos vemos el próximo sábado – se despidió Yumi – Nos vemos Souzo.

Después de eso Yumi salio del despacho, se encontró en el camino hacia la salida a Tokio.

- Muchas gracias Toky-chan – le dijo – Saito accedió a dejarme ver a Kaoru, y creo que debo agradecértelo a ti, pues si no me hubieses permitido verla en aquella ocasión no hubiera tomado el valor para enfrentar a Saito. Gracias – dijo por ultimo abrazándola.

- No es nada – se limito a decir Tokio.

- Nos vemos – dijo Yumi separándose de Tokio – Que estés bien Toky-chan, dijo antes de salir.

Tokio sonrió feliz por la decisión que había tomado su esposo, sin darse cuenta que Saito había escuchado la conversación que había tenido con Yumi, y miraba furioso a Tokio, por haber permitido que Yumi viera a Kaoru sin su autorización...

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

Kaoru camino con pesadez hasta llegar a la puerta de su departamento, no había sido un buen día para ella, tuvo tantas cosas que hacer que estaba agotada, y apenas había podido llegar a su departamento. Metió la llave en la perilla de la puerta y la giró, abriendo la puerta de su hogar, se sorprendió al ver la casa en tinieblas, fue directo al interruptor y encendió la luz. Suspiro cansada, se suponía que Misao debía estar ahí, y que la chica de ojos verdes iba a cocinar la cena ese día.

Subió las escaleras, dirigiéndose hacia su habitación, entro a la misma, y dejo sus libros sobre el escritorio, se recostó en su cama, cerro los ojos tratando de dormir, pero un sonido proveniente de su estomago lo impidió, estaba hambrienta, no había comido nada en todo el día, desde muy temprano por la mañana, antes de salir camino a la universidad.

Salio de su habitación camino a la cocina, esperando que Misao hubiese dejado algo que cenar, para ella. Camino lentamente, pues aun me sentía muy cansada por la larga jornada que había tenido, empujó lentamente la puerta de la cocina y entró, el foco de la cocina también estaba apagado, y estiro mi brazo para alcanzar encenderlo del foco. Cuando la luz llego a la cocina, lo que vio después de eso la dejó petrificada, parecía que cada cosa la veía en cámara lenta.

Aoshi y Misao se encontraban abrazados, pero no era solo eso...¡¡¡No!...estaban besándose, y desde el punto de vista de Kaoru no era cualquier beso, era un beso muy profundo...¡¡¡peor aun!...Misao estaba recargada en la pequeña barra que estaba a lado de la estufa, Aoshi la abrazaba por la cintura, aunque sus manos se paseaban por todo el cuerpo de la chica de trenza, y ni que decir de las manos de mi amiga...

Sintió que todo su cuerpo se quedo congelado, le parecía imposible el moverme, sus ojos parecían engañarla, pero después de unos segundos, se dio cuenta que lo que veía era real.

Pero la cosa no acabo ahí para la ojiazul...¡¡¡No!...Kaoru percibió claramente, como Aoshi empezaba a alzar poco a poco la blusa de su amiga. Kaoru quería salir corriendo, pero parecía que sus músculos no respondían...e hizo lo único que se le ocurrió...

Kaoru carraspero fuertemente – Buenas noches – dijo en voz leve.

Misao y Aoshi se separaron al instante, y trataron de alinear su ropa.

- Kaoru ¿Qué...que haces aquí? – pregunto Misao que se encontraba roja.

- Pues, muero de hambre, y no hay mejor lugar que la cocina para encontrar una solución a eso – explico Kaoru.

Un silencio sepulcral se apodero del lugar, que para los tres presentes se volvieron eternos.

- ¡Chicas ya estamos aquí! – se escucho el grito de Sayo, desde la sala de la casa.

- Con su permiso – dijo Kaoru, aprovechando la llegada de Sayo, para escapar de la escena tan vergonzosa.

Kaoru salio y se dirigió inmediatamente a su habitación, dándole un simple y rápido – Buenas noches – a Sayo y Sanosuke, quien habían llegado juntos.

Mientras Misao y Aoshi permanecían inmóviles.

- Lo lamento mucho Misao – dijo Aoshi cuando por fin logro reaccionar.

- No te preocupes no es tu culpa – dijo Misao sonriéndole – Yo hablare con ella, no abra ningún problema.

- Bien, lo mejor será que me valla, te hablare más tarde, ¿bien? – dijo el chico.

- Bien – contesto la ojiverde.

Aoshi salio de la cocina, para después salir del departamento, despidiéndose con un simple – Nos vemos – de Sayo y Sanosuke quienes aun estaban en la sala.

Misao le siguió a Aoshi y salio de la cocina, aun un poco sonrojada – ¿Dónde esta Kaoru? – pregunto Misao, dirigiéndose a Sayo y Sanosuke.

- Creo que subió a su habitación – comunico Sayo.

- Gracias – dijo secamente Misao, subiendo las escaleras.

- ¿Es mi imaginación o algo raro esta sucediendo aquí? – pregunto Sanosuke a su novia, después de que Misao se haya marchado.

- Creo que algo sucede – se limito a decir Sayo – Iré a ver que sucede.

- Ok, yo me voy, tengo algunas cosas que hacer – dijo Sano dando un beso en los labios a la castaña – Que descanses, hasta mañana.

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

Kajiki Yukishiro caminaba de un lugar a otro, se encontraba en su casa, en la sala para ser más específicos, el hombre llevaba en su mano un celular, por medio del cual mantenía una conversación, al parecer bastante desagradable, por que de cuando en cuando, gritaba tan fuerte como le era posible, regañando a la persona del otro lado de la línea telefónica.

Mientras esto sucedía, Tae se dedicaba a ver a su esposo en medio de aquel momento de histeria, el rostro de Tae al contrario del de Kajiki, estaba lleno de tranquilidad, con un leve tono de melancolía en sus ojos.

Cuando por fin la conversación telefónica termino, Tae vio como su marido, recuperaba la tranquilidad lentamente. Cuando Kajiki estuvo totalmente calmado, se acerco a Tae.

- Linda, iré a darme una ducha ¿Bien? – le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la boca.

- Bien – contesto simplemente la mujer.

Kajiki acaba de llegar de uno de sus largos viajes de negocios, después de que esté se marchara, Tae permaneció unos minutos en el mismo lugar, hasta decidir ir a preparar algo de comer para el recién llegado. Tae fue hasta la cocina, y saco los ingredientes necesarios para el platillo, pero fue interrumpida por el celular de su marido, que había quedado sobre la mesita en el centro de la sala, el celular mencionado, sonaba una y otra vez, mientras luces de colores se distinguían en la pantalla. Tae disgustada por la interrupción de sus actividades, se dirigió a la sala nuevamente, para contestar el dichoso celular.

- Hola – contesto de mala gana.

Del otro lado de la línea se escucharon varios ruidos antes de que contestaran – _Bueno_ – escucho Tae al fin – _¿Se encuentra Kajiki?_ – la voz de esta persona, era sin duda alguna para Tae la de una mujer, la chica que hablaba tenia la voz suave con un tono sensual.

Tae frunció el seño – Si, ¿Quién le busca? – pregunto, con amabilidad fingida.

- _Suiko_ – le contesto la chica.

- ¿Para que le busca? – Pregunto Tae – El esta OCUPADO – dijo resaltando la ultima pregunta

- _Quería confirmar nuestra cita de hoy _– dijo la chica con fluidez – _¿Quién habla?_ – pregunto con un tomo confundido.

Tae estaba a punto de decir que hablaba su esposa, pero, se arrepintió – Soy su ama de llaves, el señor se encuentra en la ducha – mintió la castaña.

Si había algo que Tae jamás supo controlar eran los celos, razón que causo la separación de ella con Seijuro, y en esta ocasión tenia un mal presentimiento sobre esa llamada, y esa chica.

- _Bien_ – escucho Tae decir a la chica – _Dígale por favor que me regrese la llamada, que estaré en mi departamento, si prefiere hablar en persona _– dijo la Suiko.

- ¿Es usted su novia? – Pregunto Tae, con fingido tono dulce.

- _¿Su novia?_ – Pregunto Suiko – _Mejor dicho soy su mujer, tenemos 2 años de novios, hoy es nuestro aniversario_ – dijo la chica con seguridad.

Tae quedo congelada, y el celular se resbalo de sus manos cayendo al suelo. "Esto no es posible" pensó Tae, negándose la posibilidad, de haber sido engañada por su esposo, de nuevo estaba pasando, aunque claro esta, a Seijuro jamás pudo comprobarle sus engaños, mientras que en esta ocasión estaba segura del engaño de Kajiki. "Absurdo" pensó la castaña, era absurdo que estuviera pasando por eso, ella se había preocupado tanto por haber engañado a Kajiki con Seijuro, y resultaba que tenia una relación de mas de dos años con alguien más, tenia dos años siendo engañada, y no lo había notado.

Tae decidió que necesitaba tener algún soporte, pues sus piernas amenazaban con desfallecer, así que se sentó en uno de los sillones, y en el momento de que su cuerpo hizo contacto con el sillón, las lágrimas empezaron a salir frenéticamente de sus ojos, sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.

Kajiki mientras tanto había salido ya de la ducha, y se dirigió hacia la cocina, sabiendo que su esposa seguramente, había preparado ya algo para comer, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al no encontrarla en la cocina, camino hasta la sala, llevaba un pantalón deportivo y una camisa informal, y la toalla la llevaba sobre la nuca.

Al entrar en la sala se sorprendió, pues su esposa, estaba bañada en lágrimas, con la vista perdida – ¿Tae? – Le hablo – Tae – repitió al no obtener respuesta.

La castaña ni siquiera pestaño, solo mantenía su mirada perdida en sus pensamientos, mientras sus lagrimas delataban el sufrimiento que estaba sintiendo.

Kajiki preocupado por la actitud de Tae, camino hacia ella, pero el sonido de su celular bajo uno de sus pies, lo hizo retroceder. Miro el celular detenidamente, y escucho como alguien hablaba del otro lado de la línea telefónica.

- ¿Bueno? – contesto Kajiki totalmente confundido.

- _Bueno, ¿Kajiki?_ – Kajiki escucho la voz de Suiko – _Que bien que me contestas, estaba hablando con tu ama de llaves_ – dijo Suiko rápidamente.

- ¿Ama de llaves? – pregunto aun mas confundido Kajiki.

- _Si amor, ama de llaves, le contaba que hoy es nuestro aniversario_ – dijo la chica emocionada – _Pero después de decirle eso, escuche un ruido y no me contestaba _– dijo la chica.

Kajiki en ese momento comprendió todo, Tae había hablado con Suiko, y esta le había dicho de su relación, por ese motivo Tae se encontraba en ese estado tan raro, "¿Cómo no lo entendí antes?" se dijo Kajiki.

- Adiós – le dijo a Suiko antes de cortar la comunicación, y arrojar el celular hacia otro de los sillones.

Se acerco esta vez hasta Tae, y la abrazo – Linda, debo explicarte esta – dijo mientras su mente intentaba inventar una buena excusa, para lo que había pasado.

- No es necesario – dijo Tae, rompiendo el abrazo, mientras se levantaba del sillón.

Con decisión en su caminar Tae camino hasta las habitaciones, con Kajiki llamándola tras ella. Primero entro a la habitación de Yahiko quien jugaba videojuegos.

- Hijo, arregla tus maletas nos vamos – dijo Tae en tono muy serio y fuerte.

- ¿A dónde mama? – pregunto el niño.

- Eso no importa, empaca todo lo que puedas – le contesto antes de salir de la habitación nuevamente.

Después de eso se dirigió hacia su recamara, donde saco una maleta y empezó a empacar todas sus pertenencias.

- Linda por favor – dijo Kajiki al ver las intenciones de su esposa – Tranquilízate, hablemos, no es bueno que Yahiko-chan note que estamos peleando, por una tontería.

Tae no se molesto en contestar, simplemente se dedico a empacar todo lo que pudo, mientras Kajiki le seguía rogando que se tranquilizara. Tae llamo a un taxi, y bajo todas sus maletas, para después asegurarse que Yahiko hiciera lo mismo.

Yahiko miraba como su madre permanecía con una seriedad jamás vista en ella, y su padre le rogaba con desesperación que lo perdonara, decidió no decir nada, pues ese seguramente era asunto de adultos solamente.

Cuando por fin el Taxi llego Tae le pidió al taxista subir todas las maletas, y a Yahiko que se subiera en el taxi.

- Por favor déjame explicarte – dijo Kajiki, con extrema desesperación.

- Si existiera alguna explicación lógica, me la habrías dicho ya, en vez de decirme solamente que me tranquilice – dijo Tae antes de subir al taxi y este arrancara.

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

Termine, Muchas gracias por esperar, se que he tardado demasiado pero, mi vida es una caos y no tuve tiempo de escribir antes.

Muchas gracias a: **kryn himura** **CiNtHiA** **gabyhyatt** y **Rurouni Andrea.**

- En cuanto a la petición de kryn himura intentare poner algo de lemon, pero no te lo aseguro, pues creo que escribir sobre eso no se me da, creo que es la falta de experiencia, pero prometo intentarlo.

- Con respecto a la relación de Misao y Aoshi, no te preocupes Rurouni Andrea, ya empezara a avanzar mas esta relación, espero que te guste la escena de ellos.

**IMPORTANTE:** Espero que puedan dejarme junto con su review, como les gustaría que quedaran las parejas, pues se acerca el momento de tomar una decisión, y decidí que lo decidiré según lo que ustedes prefieran, por favor déjenme un review con las parejas que deseen.

Muchas gracias a todos, cuídense mucho, besos.

Byesss

**KaOrA-FGV-16**


	16. Capitulo 16 Discusiones, confusiones

**KaOrA-FGV-16:**

**¡H**ola! ¿Cómo están todos? Sinceramente espero que estén muy bien, disfrutando de la vida.

Quiero ofrecerles una **GRAN DISCULPA** por la tardanza, pero de verdad me fue imposible publicar este capitulo antes, por una razón, LA ESCUELA, que me tiene vuelta loca y no me deja ni un instante libre, para hacer lo que más me gusta escribir y leer. Espero que puedan disculparme.

Ahora quisiera compartir con todos ustedes la felicidad que me invade, por que SOY TIA, otra vez, pues un buen primo acaba de tener una linda bebita -.

Bueno no los quiero entretener más con mis comentarios, y no tengo mucho tiempo para escribirlos, así que los dejo con el capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado...

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece…

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

**Entre dos amores**

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

**Capitulo 16.- "Discusiones, confusiones y encuentros"**

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

_Yumi salio del despacho de Saito, se encontró en el camino hacia la salida, a Tokio._

_- Muchas gracias Toky-chan – le dijo – Saito accedió a dejarme ver a Kaoru, y creo que debo agradecértelo a ti, pues si no me hubieses permitido verla en aquella ocasión, no hubiera tomado el valor para enfrentar a Saito. Gracias – dijo por ultimo abrazándola._

_- No es nada – se limito a decir Tokio._

_- Nos vemos – dijo Yumi separándose de Tokio – Que estés bien Toky-chan – dijo antes de salir._

_Tokio sonrió feliz por la decisión que había tomado su esposo, sin darse cuenta que Saito había escuchado la conversación que había tenido con Yumi, y miraba furioso a Tokio, por haber permitido que Yumi viera a Kaoru sin su autorización..._

- Pareces muy feliz – dijo Saito, acercándose a Tokio, y aun se notaba su enojo.

Tokio dio la vuelta para mirar a su marido, un poco sorprendida, y le sonrío – Por supuesto, Yumi acaba de decirme que aceptaste presentarle a Kaoru – contesto – Me siento muy feliz por ti, que por fin hayas recapacitado... – continuo hablando –...y que le permitas a Yumi y a Kaoru conocerse mejor...

Saito hizo una mueca, de fastidio ante las palabras de Tokio, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Tokio dejo de hablar, al notar que su marido aumentaba su seriedad, y se veía aun más molesto – ¿Sucede algo malo? – pregunto la mujer confundida.

- Por supuesto que sucede algo – respondió Saito.

Tokio lo miro confundida, esperando que, continuara hablando.

- ¿Dejaste que Yumi hablara con Kaoru sin mi autorización? – pregunto Saito, tomando a Tokio de los hombros, sin hacer demasiada presión, para no lastimarla.

Tokio aun lo miraba confundida, y también confundida, por su reacción – S...i – contesto – Lo hice – reafirmo su contestación.

- ¿Cómo te atreviste? – Pregunto Saito aun más molesto, soltando a Tokio, mientras daba vueltas en la habitación – Te advertí que no quería que Yumi se acercara a mi hija – le reclamo, señalándola.

- Lo se, pero... – intento disculparse Tokio - ...Yumi realmente quería ver a Kaoru, y comprendí el dolor que debía sentir, por no poder hablar con su propia hija, además, siempre he creído que Kaoru necesitaba conocer a su madre.

- Soy yo quien debe encargarse de ver que es lo mejor para Kaoru, no tu. Yo soy su padre – dijo Saito, colocándose frente a Tokio – Además mi hija jamás a necesitado de su madre.

- Eso es lo que tu piensas – le reclamo Tokio, empezando a molestarse – Pero yo se, que Kaoru desea conocer a su madre y saber de ella, y siempre a sufrido la ausencia de Yumi.

- ¡Claro que no! – Dijo Saito, alzando su tono de voz – Para eso te tiene a ti, tu eres como su madre.

- ¡Pero no lo soy! – Dijo subiendo su voz también – y ella sabe que no lo soy.

- ¡Basta! – Dijo Saito, arto de la discusión – No pienso seguir discutiendo contigo, por este asunto. Tú jamás lo entenderás, jamás entenderá lo que es mejor para Kaoru – le reclamo, mientras daba media vuelta y caminaba hacia su despacho.

- ¡Talvez, eres tu quien no entiende lo que es mejor para Kaoru! – Grito Tokio, ocasionando que Saito se detuviera, antes de entrar al despacho, sin volverse para verla – ¡Talvez sean tu quien se equivoca, quien ha estado equivocado todo este tiempo! - siguió hablando Tokio - ¡¡Estoy harta de tu actitud! – grito al final Tokio.

Saito dio medía vuelta, para mirar a su esposa, sorprendido por lo que ella acababa de decirle.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Saito, mirándola, aun confundido.

- Estoy harta de tu actitud – repitió Tokio, mirando a Saito, directamente a los ojos – De que jamás aceptes que puedes estar equivocado, de que creas que eres tu el único que puede tener razón, aun cuando estés equivocado.

- ¿Eso piensas? – pregunto con seriedad Saito.

- Si – contesto Tokio, más tranquila, pero con mucha firmeza.

- Lo lamento mucho – dijo Saito – Lamento que pienses eso de mi – Saito medito unos segundo antes de continuar hablando – Talvez tengas razón, talvez hay muchas cosas en las que me he equivocado, y de las cuales me arrepiento – continuo hablando – pero jamás, JAMÁS, me arrepentiré de haber alejado a Yumi de Kaoru – finalizo la conversación, dando media vuelta nuevamente, y entrando al despacho.

Tokio permaneció en silencio después de la retirada de Saito – Me rindo – dijo al fin, después de unos minutos, suspirando.

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

Kaoru, después del saludo fugas que le dedico a Sanosuke y a Sayo, fue directo a su habitación, y en cuanto estuvo dentro de ella, cerro la puerta tras ella, colocándose de espaldas a la misma, recargando todo su peso sobre la puerta.

Aun no podía creer lo que sus ojos habían visto en la cocina, hubiera imaginado encontrar cualquier cosa, a cualquier persona en una situación similar, pero jamás podría imaginarse a su mejor amiga en una situación tal. Jamás se imagino, a pesar de lo bien que parecían llevar Misao y Aoshi, y a pesar de los comentarios que hacia Kenshin sobre Aoshi y lo mucho que debía querer a Misao, que pudiera haber una relación, más allá de la amistad. Ahora se daba cuenta que por supuesto que había algo más que amistad entre la ojiverde y el ojiazul, pero hubiera preferido cualquier otra forma de enterarse, cualquiera menos encontrarlos en una situación tan comprometedora.

Suspiro, cansada, un poco incrédula aun, poco a poco, dejo que su cuerpo se fuera resbalando, hasta quedar sentada, aun recargada sobre la puerta, y con las piernas cruzadas.

Llevaba su vida entera conociendo a Misao, habían sido las mejores amigas desde que tenía uso de razón, nunca, JAMÁS, había habido ningún secreto entre ella, o al menos, eso pensaba Kaoru. Siempre había pensado que aunque su amiga fuera una chica muy impulsiva, había tenido sentido de lo que es correcto e incorrecto. Pero ahora, empezaba a dudarlo, por que, era obvio para Kaoru, que, tener una relación con Aoshi, que incluyera intercambios, como los que ella acababa de ser testigo, mientras tenía un novio, casi prometido, como Soujirou, no era precisamente algo correcto.

Y además, y más grave que todo lo anterior ¡¡¡No se lo había dicho, mientras ella le confiaba cada cosa que pasaba por su cabeza a Misao, Misao no había tenido la gentileza, de confesarle que mantenía una relación amorosa clandestina, nada más y nada menos, que con Aoshi Shinomori.

Aun más fuerte que la sorpresa por lo que acababa de descubrir, estaba el sentimiento de desilusión, le dolía que su mejor amiga, no hubiese confiado lo suficiente en ella, como para confesarle su romance, se sentía desilusionada, por que, siempre había pensado que la amistad entre Misao y ella, era tan grande que no había espacio para los secretos, entre ellas.

Kaoru, suspiro cansada, no valía la pena que se atormentara tanto, por lo que acababa de pasar, se dijo a si misma, mientras se levantaba, y dirigía hasta su cama, para tirarse sobre ella.

_**XYX YXY XYX YXY XYX YXY XYX**_

Mientras Kaoru dentro de su habitación, se debatía entre sus pensamientos. Misao frente a la misma habitación, peleaba su propia batalla, contra su conciencia, y la indecisión, entre entrar o no, para hablar con su amiga.

Misao, conocía lo suficiente a Kaoru, como para saber, que seguramente se sentiría traicionada, pero ella jamás intento traicionar su amistad. Es solo que jamás encontró la forma de confesarle, que tenía algo con Aoshi.

Aun dudando un poco, tomo aire, para adquirir un poco de valor, mientras tocaba la puerta de la habitación de Kaoru.

_**XYX YXY XYX YXY XYX YXY XYX**_

Kaoru miro directamente la puerta de su habitación, cuando escucho que tocaban, dudo un poco antes de contestar el llamado, no estaba segura de poder enfrentar a su amiga aun.

- Adelante – dijo Kaoru al final, con decisión.

Misao, asomo primeramente la cabeza, por detrás de la puerta, con una mediana sonrisa – Hola – dijo sonriendo aun más, con nerviosismo - ¿Podemos hablar? – pregunto.

- Claro – contesto secamente Kaoru.

Misao, entro completamente a la habitación, y cerro la puerta tras ella, para después dirigirse hacia la cama donde se encontraba Kaoru, y sentarse en la orilla de la misma.

- ¿Estas molesta? – pregunto Misao, con inseguridad.

Kaoru la miro unos minutos sin contestar – Si – contesto al fin, sin poderle ocultar su disgusto, a su mejor amiga.

Misao bajo la cabeza apenada – Lo supuse – dijo entre un suspiro – Pero, debes saber que he querido decirte de mi relación con Aoshi, desde hace tiempo, pero no encontré el momento adecuado para hacerlo.

- Supongo, que hace un rato, fue el momento preciso para que yo lo supiera ¿no? – Dijo con sarcasmo – Seguramente no pudiste habérmelo dicho una de tantas noches, en las que nos sentábamos a charlar en la sala, de absolutamente nada interesante, ¿Cómo podrías decirlo en ese momento? – siguió hablando Kaoru en el mismo tono – Ni tampoco era el momento preciso, cuando hablábamos de lo lindo que era Soijirou, tu CASI prometido, y tu me decías que lo adorabas, no, ese tampoco fue el momento preciso. Nisiquiera, fue el momento preciso cuando hablábamos del mismo Aoshi, y tu me decías, que eran simplemente "amigos", ese mucho menos podía haber sido el momento preciso – termino Kaoru, con una mirada fulminante hacia Misao, dejando al descubierto los genes de Saito que estaban en ella.

Misao trago saliva, al notar el grado de enojo de su amiga – Lo lamento, debí decírtelo, pero me daba vergüenza que supieras que estaba engañando a Sou-chan – dijo Misao con sinceridad, mientras pequeñas lágrimas empezaban a salir por sus ojos – Realmente lo lamento.

Kaoru suavizo su mirada poco a poco, mientras el enojo le iba pasando – Pero Misao, como dudaste en contármelo, soy tu mejor amiga – le replico, ya más tranquila.

- Ya te lo dije me daba vergüenza – contesto la ojiverde.

Kaoru suspiro – Bien, te perdono – dijo sin soportar ver llorar a su amiga – Pero, ¿Qué hay con Soujirou? – le pregunto, volviendo a su actitud seria.

- Yo le quiero mucho – le aseguro Misao – Es solo que Aoshi, es el hombre de mis sueños, me ha hecho sentir, cosas que jamás había sentido, me hace sentir una mejor de verdad, Soujirou es muy lindo, tierno, pero... – Misao suspiro cansada – ...en ocasiones me aburre, es demasiado bueno – le confeso la chica de trenzas.

Kaoru, se sorprendió un poco por las palabras de Misao, pero se recupero rápido de la sorpresa – Y... ¿Hace que tanto tiempo que tienes algo con Aoshi? – pregunto.

- Desde poco antes de que tú y Himura empezaran a salir – contestó nerviosa Misao, desviando la mirada.

- ¡¿Desde antes! – pregunto Kaoru, aun más sorprendida.

Misao solo asintió, mientras su rostro se tornaba sonrojado.

- Valla – fue lo último que atino a decir Kaoru, antes de que ambas se quedaran en silencio.

Misao se recostó a lado de Kaoru, y así, sin decir una sola palabra más, ambas se fundieron en sus propios pensamientos, hasta quedar dormidas.

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

El taxi donde Tae y Yahiko viajaban se había detenido frente a la casa de los Himura, desde hacía un par de minutos, pero ninguno de los pasajeros había hecho intento de bajar del auto. El conductor miraba por el espejo retrovisor a Tae, esperando que se bajara, o le indicara otra dirección a donde ir. Yahiko mientras tanto, igual que el taxista miraba detenidamente a su madre, sin atreverse a hacer o decir nada, pues notaba lo alterada que estaba la mujer.

Cuando por fin Tae reacciono, y después de un duro debate consigo misma, por decidir entre, llegar a casa de Hiko, o no; bajo del auto.

- Yahiko, ¿podrías tocar la puerta y pedirle a Hiko que me ayude con las maletas? – le dijo al pequeño niño, que apenas iba bajando del auto.

- Si mama – dijo el pequeño castaño, corriendo a la puerta de entrada.

El taxista se apresuro a abrir la maletera, y ayudo a Tae a bajar las maletas del taxi.

- ¿Cuánto le debo? – pregunto Tae al taxista.

Antes de que el taxista contestara, un grito lo interrumpió.

- ¡Tae! – se escucho la ronca voz de Seijuro. El gran hombre, que recién salía de la casa, se apresuro hasta la castaña y la abrazo - ¿Estas bien? – pregunto cuando ya la tenia entre sus brazos.

Tae sin poderlo evitar, empezó a llorar sin control nuevamente, siendo consolada por Seijuro, quien acariciaba lentamente el cabello castaño de la mujer.

- Cobrase lo que se le deba y quédese con el cambio – dijo Seijuro al taxista, entregándole varios billetes, que rebasaban por mucho la suma que debían.

- Si, muchas gracias señor – dijo el hombre, mirando los billetes, antes de subir al taxi y marcharse.

Yahiko y Tsubame, quien había salido también de la casa, empezaron a meter las maletas, que habían quedado en la banqueta de la casa.

Seijuro, igualmente, tomo el par de maletas que quedaban, y empezó a caminar al interior de la casa, sin soltar a Tae que aun lloraba, a quien abrazaba con el brazo que le quedaba libre.

Minutos después, tanto Tae como Seijuro se encontraban en la habitación del último, Tae estaba recostada en la cama, mientras que Seijuro le brindaba una taza de té a la mujer.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto Seijuro, cuando observo que Tae se encontraba más tranquila.

- Te parecerá ridículo – dijo Tae en un susurro – Pero me he molestado con Kajiki – una sonrisa amarga se dibujo en el rostro de la castaña.

- No le encuentro lo ridículo, ¿Por qué te molestaste con él? – pregunto con seriedad Seijuro, intentando que su voz sonara lo más suave posible.

- El me engaño, lo ha hecho desde hace dos años – dijo Tae, susurrando nuevamente. Se daba pena ella misma, era realmente patética.

- ¿Te engaño? ¿Estas seguras? – dijo Seijuro, quien no se mostraba muy sorprendido por lo ocurrido.

Tae solo asintió, mientras otras lagrimas salían de sus ojos – Conteste su celular, y era esa mujer, me dijo muy feliz que era su aniversario, que llevaban dos años saliendo, ella y Kajiki – le contó Tae, mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos, para que Seijuro no la viera llorar.

- Tranquilízate, linda, no vale la pena que llores por esa basura – le dijo Seijuro, mientras se recostaba a su lado y la abrazaba.

- Todo esto es tan patético – dijo Tae, entre los fuertes brazos de Seijuro aun.

Seijuro, no dijo nada, solo espero que la castaña continuara hablando.

- Me he divorciado de ti por que creí que me engañabas, y ahora estoy aquí, siendo consolada por ti, por que mi esposo me engaño – siguió hablando Tae.

- No encuentro nada patético en esto – dijo Seijuro acariciándole el cabello castaño – Somos amigos, y los amigos se consuelan unos a otros.

- Tu y yo, no somos amigos – dijo Tae – Somos ex-esposos – dijo ella un poco molesta, más consigo misma que con Seijuro – Y me estas consolando, por el mismo motivo, por el cual nos divorciamos, ¡esa es la parte patética del asunto! – dijo con exasperación la castaña.

Seijuro sonrió por el comentario, - Hay una gran diferencia entre lo que te paso ahora, y lo que paso entre nosotros – dijo con seriedad, tomando el mentón de Tae con una mano y levantando con suavidad su rostro, para que la mujer le viera a los ojos.

- ¿Cuál? – pregunto la castaña.

- Que yo jamás te engañe, solo eran figuraciones tuyas, y Kajiki si te engaño realmente – dijo el hombre con seguridad, aun sosteniendo el rostro de la castaña entre sus manos.

- Mentiroso – se limito a decir la castaña, mientras bajaba su rostro nuevamente, y lo ocultaba en el pecho de Seijuro.

- No te miento – dijo Seijuro – Pero no quiero molestarte con eso ahora, ya habrá momento para discutir sobre eso después – dijo levantándose de la cama – Te dejare para que descanses, mientras verifico como están los niños – le dijo, mientras se dirigía a la puesta de la habitación, y salía, no sin antes volverse a mirar a Tae y guiñarle un ojo.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la mujer, ante aquel acto "Ese Seijuro, nunca cambia" se dijo a si misma, mientras se acomodaba en la cama, dispuesta a dormir un poco.

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

Sanosuke estaciono su automóvil frente a la casa blanca que había estado visitando tan seguido, desde hacia ya tres meses, pensó unos minutos antes de bajar del auto, pero al final lo hizo, bajo del auto y camino hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa, cuando estovo a punto de tocar el timbre de la puerta se volvió a detener, pensativo nuevamente, hasta que la puerta de la casa se abrió.

- ¡Sanosuke, pensé que no vendrías, es un poco tarde ya – escucho hablar Sanosuke, a la chica frente a él.

- Pues, ya estoy aquí – dijo Sanosuke sonriéndole – ¿Hay alguien contigo, Megumi? – pregunto Sanosuke antes de entrar a la casa.

- No, estoy sola, mi hermano se fue hace como una hora – comento Megumi, mientras le indicaba que entrara.

- Ya veo – comento Sano, entrando a la casa.

- Pasa a mi habitación, en un momento te alcanzo, iré por algo para comer – le dijo Megumi a Sanosuke, mientras le daba un beso en los labios.

- Claro, haya te espero – le dijo, mientras se dirigía a la habitación de la chica.

Sanosuke entro a la habitación de la mujer, la habitación era de color café muy claro, amueblada con muebles de caoba. Sanosuke se dirigió directo a la cama, donde se recostó.

De pronto los recuerdos lo empezaron a invadir, una charla que había tenido con su novia la semana anterior, se apodero de sus pensamientos...

_**XYX YXY XYX YXY XYX YXY XYX**_

Sanosuke caminaba con tranquilidad, en dirección a la universidad, tenia aun una hora para llegar a la universidad, pero había decidido salir antes de lo normal de su casa. Delante de su camino observo detenidamente la silueta de una chica, que se encontraba sentada en una banca a lo lejos. Sanosuke apresuro un poco el paso al reconocer a la dueña de dicha silueta.

Al llegar hasta donde la chica se encontraba la abrazo por la espalda, tapando sus ojos.

- Que chica tan hermosa me he encontrado – le hablo en el oído, asiendo a un lado el cabello castaño de la chica - ¿Quién soy? – pregunto después.

- Sanosuke – escuchó Sanosuke la suave voz de la chica.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Sayo? – pregunto Sanosuke, rodeando la banca, para sentarse a lado de la chica – ¿No deberías estar en clases?

- Estaba de camino a la universidad, pero me maree un poco, y me detuve aquí mientras me pasaba el mareo – dijo castaña, con la voz tan débil que parecía un susurro.

Sanosuke miro directamente los ojos esmeraldas de la chica, con preocupación – ¿Estas enferma? ¿Te has sentido mal? – pregunto.

- No te preocupes – le dijo Sayo sonriendo a Sanosuke, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla – Estoy bien. Mejor dime ¿Cómo estas tu?

- Yo estoy bien – contesto Sanosuke abrazando a la castaña.

- Me alegra – dijo la castaña recargando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Sanosuke, relajándose – ¿Sabes? últimamente no hablamos mucho – continuo hablando en un tono lento y bajo – Estoy un poco preocupada.

- ¿Preocupada? – Pregunto Sanosuke confundido – ¿Por qué?

- Siento que nosotros ya no estamos como antes, que ya no eres completamente feliz conmigo – la voz de Sayo se quebró, al mismo tiempo que empezaba a llorar.

Sanosuke sintió un nudo en la garganta, al escuchar los sollozos de su novia y las lagrimas que mojaban su camiseta. Sanosuke trago saliva antes de poder hablar – Nunca digas eso – le dijo abrazándola con más fuerza – Yo siempre me he sentido muy feliz conmigo, y siempre será así, te amo y nunca debes dudarlo.

- Lo lamento tanto Sanosuke, tienes toda la razón, no debería pensar ese tipo de cosas, no debería desconfiar de ti, es solo que últimamente apenas puedo verte, y solo cruzamos un par de palabras y te tienes que marchar – dijo Sayo tratando de dejar de llorar.

- Te prometo ponerte más atención, tienes razón últimamente no pasamos tiempo juntos – dijo Sanosuke levantando el rostro de Sayo, para mirarla a los ojos – Pero todo volverá a la normalidad. Es más, la próxima vez que te quejes, será por que te he enfadado por verme tanto – término de hablar Sanosuke abrazando nuevamente a Sayo.

Sayo río con Sanosuke ante el comentario, mientras respondía el abrazo.

_**XYX YXY XYX YXY XYX YXY XYX**_

- Sano – le hablo Megumi a Sanosuke por tercera vez, mientras pasaba su mano delante de sus ojos.

Sanosuke reacciono saliendo de sus pensamientos – Lo siento, ¿pasa algo? – pregunto, mirando a la pelinegra.

- No, es solo que parecía que estabas en otro planeta ¿Te sucede algo? ¿Tienes algún problema? – pregunto Megumi, recostándose en la cama, junto a Sanosuke, y abrazándolo.

- No, solo recordaba unas cosas – dijo un poco pensativo aun.

- Pues deja esos recuerdos – le dijo Megumi, besando sus labios.

Sanosuke la aparto antes de que el beso se profundizara demasiado – Megumi.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Megumi, molesta por la interrupción del beso.

- Solo necesito decirte algo muy importante – dijo Sanosuke, mirándola con seriedad.

Megumi solo se limito a mirarlo, interrogante.

- Yo he pasado muy buenos momentos a tu lado, creo que te quiero mucho – continuo hablando Sanosuke, ocasionando que Megumi sonriera con el comentario – Pero, debes saber, que yo jamás dejare a Sayo, ella es mi novia, y es la mujer más importante para mí – finalizo el castaño.

A Megumi por unos momentos se le borro la sonrisa, pero sonrió de nuevo – Yo se que ella es tu novia, y no espero que la dejes por mi – le dijo la pelinegra, abrazando al chico nuevamente.

- ¿Entonces tu no buscas nada serio? – pregunto Sanosuke.

- Claro que no, tonto – dijo Megumi levantándose de la cama, en dirección a la puerta – Iré por los bocadillos – dijo la pelinegra antes de salir de la habitación, dejando a un Sanosuke más relajado.

Al estar fuera de la habitación, Megumi empezó a llorar, recargándose en la pared, sufriendo por las palabras recién dichas por el castaño, que sin que él se enterara, habían roto el corazón de la pelinegra...

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

Soujirou entre con tranquilidad a una pequeña cafetería en el centro de Kyoto, miro a su alrededor asta encontrar una mesa vacía, y con rapidez se acerco hasta la misma, sentándose. Estaba de visita en Kyoto, pues su padre le invito a una junta de negocios que tendría en esa ciudad, diciéndole que pronto seria el quien se encargaría de ir a esas juntas, cuando se hiciera cargo de la empresa familiar. Pero para Soujirou resulto del todo aburrida, la dichosa junta, y disculpándose salio del edificio donde se estaba llevando a cabo, que se encontraba a unas cuadras de la cafetería donde ahora estaba. Pensando en entretenerse un poco, comiendo o bebiendo algo, mientras su padre se desocupaba de la junta.

Miro hacia todos lados, buscando con la vista a alguna mesera, hasta que observo a una linda castaña, con el uniforme que consistía en una falda color rosa pálido y blusa blanca, con las palabras "Cafetería Luz" al lado derecho en la parte superior de la blusa, Soujirou, quedo unos segundos observando la chica, hasta que noto que la mesera se dirigía hacia él.

- ¿Qué desea ordenar? – pregunto la mesera, acompañando sus palabras con una brillante sonrisa.

- Mmm... No lo se ¿Qué me recomienda usted? – le pregunto Soujirou a la chica, indeciso, manteniendo su singular sonrisa.

- Pues, la hamburguesas son deliciosas, al igual que las malteadas de chocolate, y el pastel de chocolate es una verdadera delicia – recomendó la chica, sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

- Bien, pues tráigame, el pastel y la malteada de chocolate – le dijo Soujirou.

- Enseguida – dijo la chica retirándose.

- No crees que es demasiada comida amigo – escucho Soujirou, una voz que le sonó bastante familiar, ocasionando que se volviera para mirar al dueño de dicha voz.

Su sorpresa fue muy grande, al encontrarse frente a su mejor amigo, sonriendo ampliamente.

- ¿Enishi? – dijo Soujirou aun sorprendido, manteniendo su linda sonrisa.

El peliblanco sonrió al ver la reacción de su amigo – El mismo que viste y calza – contesto – Yo debería ser el sorprendido de encontrarte aquí – dijo mirándolo.

- Bueno, e venido a un viaje de negocios con mi padre – explico Soujirou – y decidí que salir del edificio a distraerme un poco.

- Ya veo – dijo Enishi – Yo he venido aquí con unos amigos – dijo el peliblanco, señalando una mesa cercana, donde se encontraban, una chica pelirroja y un chico castaño - ¿quieres acompañarnos? – pregunto.

- Por supuesto – contesto Soujirou, incrementando su sonrisa, mientras seguía a Enishi, hasta la mesa antes mencionada.

- Chicos – hablo Enishi a la pelirroja y al castaño, para captar su atención – Les presento a Soujirou Seta, mi mejor amigo en Tokio – les dijo indicando al mencionado – Soujirou, te presento a mis amigos Noboru Mita y Sora Shimada – dijo terminando las presentaciones, y sentándose a lado de Sora.

- Mucho gusto – dijeron, todos menos Enishi.

Soujirou se sentó a lado de Noboru, frente a Enishi. Entre los cuatro estuvieron hablando un rato hasta que Sora se despidió de los chicos y Noboru decidió acompañarla, dejando solos a Enishi y Soujiro y en la mesa.

- Tus amigos se ven muy simpáticos – puntualizo Soujirou con su gran sonrisa, cuando Sora y Noboru, se habían marchado ya.

- Si son muy agradables – lo apoyo Enishi, quien de pronto adquirió un aspecto serio y melancólico.

- ¿Te sucede algo amigo? – pregunto Soujirou, preocupado por el cambio de actitud del peliblanco.

- Es solo que me has hecho recordar mis días en Tokio, extraño mucho estar allá – explico Enishi.

- Todos te extrañamos en Tokio – dijo Soujirou, tratando de animar a su amigo.

- No mientas – dijo Enishi, sorprendiendo a Soujirou – Los demás no deben acordarse de que existo – le dijo irritado, recordando las veces que trato de comunicarse con ellos.

- Por supuesto que te recuerdan Enishi, ¿de donde sacas tal disparate? – pregunto Soujirou, sonriendo.

- He intentado muchas veces comunicarme con ustedes, y no lo he logrado – dijo molesto Enishi – Tu fuiste el único con el que logre hablar, y debo decirte que no me has sacado de mucho apuro.

Soujirou, disminuyo su sonrisa, sintiéndose culpable – Lo lamento la universidad nos trae locos a todos, principalmente a mí, me he vuelto un desastre – se excuso Soujirou – Misao-chan, dice que soy el desorden personificado – dijo sonriendo al acordarse de su novia.

- Esta bien, no te preocupes, entiendo que tienes cosas que hacer – dijo Enishi – Pero, háblame de Kaoru – dijo mirando directamente a Soujirou.

Soujirou lo miro con nerviosismo, y todos sus músculos se tensaron - ¿Kaoru? – pregunto.

- Si Kaoru – dijo Enishi, molesto por la actitud de su amigo – La chica pelinegra, de ojos azules, mi novia – dijo al final.

- Ella esta bien – dijo Soujirou sonriendo – Esta muy bien, linda igual que siempre – dijo – Resulto ser toda una genio para la Psicología y las finanzas – dijo recordando las maravillosas notas de Kaoru.

- ¿De verdad? – dijo Enishi sonriendo al recordar a su novia – He intentado llamarla pero no he logrado comunicarme con ella, Yumi-san, me dio su teléfono, y hable, pero, paso algo muy raro – continuo hablando Enishi, borrando su sonrisa nuevamente – Creo que fue Misao quien me contesto, y le pregunte por Kaoru, pero cuando le dije mi nombre, me dijo que era numero equivocado, y que ahí no vivía ninguna Kaoru y me colgó, intente llamar nuevamente, pero me contesto un tipo y me dijo lo mismo antes de colgarme – le explico Enishi con frustración a Soujirou.

Soujirou miraba a Enishi sorprendido, se había enterado que había hablado varias veces a su casa, y Yumi le había dicho que le dio el numero de Kaoru, pero jamás se entero de esa llamada que les hizo a Kaoru y a Misao – Bueno – hablo sonriendo, cuando salio del asombro – Talvez no haya sido Misao, hace varios meses que las chicas cambiaron de numero telefónico - explico Soujirou.

- Ya veo – dijo Enishi tranquilizándose nuevamente.

Soujirou miro su reloj de pulsera, y se dio cuenta que era un poco tarde ya – Lo lamento debo marcharme, mi padre debe estar esperándome – se disculpo.

- Bien, que te valla bien – le dijo Enishi - ¿Te quedaras más tiempo aquí en Kyoto? – pregunto.

- Si toda la semana – contesto Soujirou.

- Pues llámame, para poder seguir hablando – le dijo Enishi entregándole un papel con su número telefónico.

- Lo haré, nos vemos – dijo Soujirou, para después salir del café.

- Cambiaron de numero telefónico – se dijo a si mismo Enishi, sonriendo. Seguramente todas sus sospechas eran injustificadas, pensó.

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Termine!**

Por fin, y después de mucha espera termine este capitulo -. Realmente deseo que les haya gustado, y que haya valido la pena la espera, y mil disculpas por la tardanza, pero, como ya explique la escuela no me da tiempo de nada.

Bueno quiero agradecer a:

**gabyhyatt: H**ola muchas gracias por tu review -, me animaste mucho, espero que este capitulo te deje un poco en claro que pasa con Megumi, y gracias por tus recomendaciones sobre las parejas, si llegaras a cambiar de opinión en algo tu me dices, nos comunicamos, byesss. Espero que te guste este capitulo.

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O: E**spero que te haya gustado este capitulo, y pues en cuanto al K/K, abra más adelante más de eso, muchas gracias por el review, y espero el review de este capitulo también, cuídate mucho, saludos.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, son ustedes quienes me animan a seguir escribiendo a pesar de lo difícil que es para mi. Muchas gracias también, a los que han leído el fic, y no me han dejado reviews, y les pido por favor que dejen un review aunque sea pequeñito, no importan que sea para criticarme.

Por ultimo quisiera pedirles el enorme favor, de dejarme en un review, las parejas que les gustaría que quedaran al final.

Bueno sin más que decir, y sin más tiempo para profundizar mis notas me despido.

**_¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS CON SUS COMENTARIOS!_**

Byess, besos cuídense mucho. Se despide:

**KaOrA-FGV-16**


	17. Capitulo 17 Acercandose a una verdad

**KaOrA-FGV-16:**

¡Hola! Mil disculpas por la tardanza...

No tengo mucho que decir espero que les guste este capitulo, los dejo con el fic...

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece…

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

**Entre dos amores**

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

**Capitulo 17.- "Acercándose a una verdad"**

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

Soujirou esperaba pacientemente a su mejor amigo, mirando de un lado al otro a la gente que entraba en la cafetería, habían quedado de verse en ese lugar, pero su amigo no llegaba, y hacía una hora que debía estar ahí.

Suspiro cansado, tendría que irse sin despedirse de él...

Estaba realmente indeciso, no sabía si decirle a Enishi, todo lo había pasado en Tokio en su ausencia...

Se veía tan emocionado cuando hablaba de Kaoru, al parecer lo que todos haya habían pensado sobre el joven de cabellos blancos, eran tonterías. Él mismo había pensado que Enishi tendría alguna novia aquí, y que se había olvidado de la joven Kamiya, pero ahora se había dado cuanta que todo eso era un error.

Por instantes se maldijo a si mismo, por no haber sabido la verdad sobre Enishi, por no haber llamado a su amigo, para saber que hacía en esta ciudad, por no averiar si seguía o no enamorado de Kaoru. Ahora se sentía culpable también, por no haber tratado de disuadir a Kaoru de no salir con ese pelirrojo tonto.

Y lo peor de todo, no tenía el valor de decirle a su mejor amigo, que su novia querida, tenía meses saliendo con alguien más...

"_¿Qué hago?_"

"_¿Qué hago?_"

- No puedo decirle nada – se dijo Soujirou a si mismo – No aun.

Tendría que hablar con Misao y Kaoru sobre el asunto... ella seguramente no sabía de todos los intentos de Enishi por comunicarse con ella. Y talvez si se lo decía, terminaría con ese pelirrojo, y su amigo no se daría cuanta de todo lo pasado en su ausencia.

"_Si eso es_" pensó sonriendo ampliamente "_Pero talvez Misao no querrá que Kaoru se entere" _pensó disminuyendo su sonrisa, Enishi le dijo que ella le había dicho que era numero equivocado, y se había negado a que Enishi hablara con Kaoru, además Misao parecía tener mucho aprecio por el pelirrojo... _"Tendré que hablar solo con Kaoru"_

- Sí, así será – dijo por fin el joven sonriendo ampliamente...

- ¿Así será que? – pregunto un chico frente a él.

Soujirou se sobresalto al mirar a su amigo frente a él, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

- No sabía que hablabas solo Soujirou, creo que en este tiempo has enloquecido un poco – se burlo Enishi.

Soujirou río con el peliblanco – No, lo que pasa es que pensaba en lo que haré llegando a Tokio – dijo el joven, sonriéndole a su amigo.

- Bien – dijo Enishi sentándose frente a Soujirou – Lamento haber llagado tan tarde, tuve unos problemas en casa.

- ¿Todo esta bien? – pregunto Soujirou preocupado.

- Si, son problemas entre papa y Tae su esposa – contesto Enishi restándole importancia al asunto.

- ¿Sabes? Me voy hoy mismo a Tokio – anuncio Soujirou – Mi papa termino sus asuntos aquí antes de lo previsto, y nos marcharemos dentro de media hora, me hubiese gustado quedarme más tiempo, para poder charlar más – dijo un poco desilusionado.

- Bueno, no hay problema – contestó Enishi sonriendo.

Soujirou lo miro un poco confundido por el comentario - ¿No? – le preguntó.

- No – contestó su amigo – Por que el sábado iré a Tokio, mi padre y yo nos iremos.

Soujirou lo miró sorprendido "_Eso no es bueno_" pensó, mientras le sonreía a su amigo.

- De cualquier manera – continuó Enishi – Iría en dos semanas, es el viaje de fin de semestre, unos amigos y yo iríamos a Tokio – le comento – la única diferencia será que me adelantare un par de semanas ¿No es genial? – finalizó el peliblanco.

- ¡Si! – Contestó Soujirou levantándose de su lugar - ¡Kaoru se pondrá muy, muy feliz! – mintió el chico.

- ¿Tu crees? – preguntó Enishi.

- Por supuesto, será una GRAN sorpresa para ella – continuó hablando Soujirou, mientras tomaba un maletín que llevaba consigo – Ahora debo irme, por favor háblame en cuanto llegues a Tokio – le dijo entregándole un numero telefónico – Es el numero de mi celular, estaré pendiente de tu llamada – finalizó Soujirou, empezando a caminar hacía la salida de la cafetería.

Enishi se quedo sentado un par de segundos sorprendido por la actitud repentina de su mejor amigo, y salió tras él.

- ¡Soujirou espera! – lo llamó al salir del café tras Soujirou.

Soujirou ya se encontraba a varios metros del local, cuando se detuvo - ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó volviéndose hacia Enishi.

Enishi se apresuró a alcanzarlo – Solo quisiera que le entregaras esto a Kaoru – le dijo, Enishi, entregándole un pequeño paquete a su amigo.

- Claro, yo se lo daré en cuanto llegue a Tokio, nos vemos – se despidió Soujirou nuevamente, para empezar a alejarse de Enishi apresuradamente.

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

- ¡Madre! – Gritó Tomoe, mientras bajaba rápidamente las escaleras desde el piso superior de la casa - ¡Madre!

Taka, que se encontraba en la cocina, tiró un recipiente, asustándose con los gritos de su hija.

- ¿Qué te sucede Tomoe¿Por qué gritas de esa manera? – le preguntó la madre con preocupación, mientras su hija entraba en la cocina.

- Lo siento – Se disculpó Tomoe sonriendo ampliamente.

- No importa – suspiró la madre cansada - ¿Por qué gritaste de esa manera? – preguntó.

- Estaba hablando con papa – dijo pelinegra emocionada, aumentando su sonrisa – ¿Adivina que me dijo? – preguntó.

- Algo muy bueno debió ser, para que estés tan feliz y para hayas gritado de esa manera – contestó la madre, empezando a recoger los restos del recipiente que yacían en el suelo.

- Adivina – pidió la joven sonriéndole a su madre, mientras tomaba una de las galletas que estaban en la mesa de la cocina.

La mujer dejó su los restos del recipiente en paz, por unos momentos, pensativa – Mmm... No lo se – murmuró pensativa - ¿Qué te pudo haber dicho tu padre? – comentó.

- ¡Van a venir! – Gritó Tomoe emocionada, no aguantando más la noticia – ¡Mi papa y Enishi van a venir! – Gritó eufórica.

- Me alegra mucho – dijo la madre sonriendo – Tengo muchas ganas de ver a tu hermano.

- Y aun no sabes la mejor parte – dijo la muchacha sonriendo aun más – Papá y Tae están molestos, al parecer, discutieron muy fuertemente, Tae tomó sus cosas y las de Yahiko, y se marchó – empezó a contar la joven – Y ¿Sabes a donde fue? – preguntó con cara de incredulidad.

- ¿A dónde? – preguntó Taka, sin tomarle demasiada importancia.

- A casa de su ex esposo, a casa del señor Himura – contestó la chica, ocasionando que la madre la mirara sorprendida – Esa mujer esta totalmente loca¿No lo crees? – finalizó la joven, mirando a su madre detenidamente, esperando su reacción ante la ultima noticia.

Taka permaneció en silencio un par de minutos pensativa, para después sonreír - ¿Y cuando llegara tu hermano? – preguntó, rompiendo el silencio.

- El sábado por la tarde llegaran – contestó Tomoe, sonriendo nuevamente – ¿No es maravilloso? – preguntó feliz.

- Si – contestó Taka – Me parece maravilloso – siguió la mujer sonriendo – Tendremos que organizar una cena especial para ellos – comentó pensativa.

- ¡Claro! Te ayudare en lo que me pidas – dijo la joven entusiasta.

Taka aumentó su sonrisa, su pequeño Enishi vendría a visitarla, eso era maravilloso...

Además Tomoe se mostraba tan feliz, en los últimos días la chica se mostraba malhumorada, y ahora era toda, sonrisas…

Al parecer su suerte empezaba a cambiar... a su favor...

- Mama – interrumpió, Tomoe los pensamientos de la mujer.

- ¿Qué pasa querida? – Preguntó Taka.

- ¿No te parece genial que papa y Tae se enojaran? – Preguntó Tomoe – Me refiero a que... ¿No te gustaría que ellos se separaran? – Continuó preguntando – Tu podrías intentar reconquistarlo – finalizó su comentario...

El rostro de Taka se desfiguro por unos momentos, a causa de la confusión y la sorpresa que expresaba - ¡No! – contestó después de recuperar la compostura.

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó la joven.

- ¡Por que no! – Contestó Taka, esta vez molesta – Y no continúes con esas tonterías – regañó a su hija – Iré a comprar lo necesario para la cena que haremos a tu padre y a tu hermano – comentó, cambiando de tema – Regreso en un rato – dijo para después tomar su bolso y salir de la casa.

Tomoe solo sonrío para sus adentros...

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

Kaoru se removió entre las sabanas de su cama, tenia un inmenso cansancio sobre ella, por fin se había librado de la universidad, pues al tener tan buenas notas, había salido antes que los demás de vacaciones. Se levanto de la cama, y camino hasta el gran espejo y se miro detenidamente. Llevaba puesta un pijama color azul marino con estrellitas rosas pastel de diferentes tamaños, su cabello estaba un poco alborotado. Pasó rápidamente el sepillo por su cabello atándolo en una cola alta con un listón, y salió de la habitación.

Llego hasta la cocina, donde tomó cereal y después se fue a sentar en la sala, frente al televisor. Encendió el aparato frente a ella, y empezó a cambiar una y otra vez los canales. El timbre de la puerta interrumpió su búsqueda en el televisor. Miró pensativa la puerta, eran poco menos de las 10 de la mañana, todos debían estar en clases a esa hora. "_¿Quién será?_" se preguntó.

- Van – Gritó, dejando el plato de cereal en una pequeña mesita, que estaba entre el sillón y el televisor.

- ¿Si? – pregunto abriendo a medias la puerta de entrada.

- Hola – dijo su visitante, sonriéndole.

Kaoru lo miró sorprendida, para después sonreír también, abrió completamente la puerta – Pasa – le indicó.

El invitado pasó hasta la sala y se sentó en el sillón.

La pelinegra que caminaba tras él, se quedo parada frente a él - ¿Qué haces aquí Kenshin? Deberías estar en la universidad – le preguntó sonriéndole con dulzura.

- Vine a visitarte – contestó el pelirrojo – Termine todo lo que tenía que hacer por el día de hoy – le explicó.

Kaoru se sentó junto a él, para después darle un beso en los labios – Me alegra mucho.

- A mí me alegra más – dijo Kenshin, prolongando el beso, mientras abrazaba a la pelinegra - ¿Sabes? - comentó separándose de Kaoru, quien solo lo miro interrogante – Te vez tan hermosa con esa pijama – dijo en tono de burla.

Kaoru se separó de él, sonriéndole – Iré a vestirme – anunció empezando a caminar hacia su habitación.

Al entrar a su habitación, Kaoru fue directo al closet, abriéndolo, para empezar a buscar algo que ponerse, pero su labor fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Asomó su cabeza desde el interior del closet, para encontrase con el cuerpo de su novio parado en el umbral de la puerta.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó la pelinegra, saliendo del closet y cerrándolo tras ella.

- No – contestó el pelirrojo, entrando completamente a la habitación – Solo pensé que seria bueno conocer tu habitación.

- Bien – contestó Kaoru mirándolo un poco confundida – Pues aquí está, esta es mi habitación – sonrió.

Kenshin examinó el lugar rápidamente, con la mirada, estaba bastante limpio, ordenado y la mayoría de las cosas eran de color violeta, rosa y azul pastel – Es muy bonita y está muy ordenada – comentó caminando hasta la cama, donde se sentó.

Kaoru permaneció de pie junto al closet – Si así es, me gusta el orden, si no hay orden me pongo histérica – comentó riendo.

Kenshin la miró largamente, para después bajar la mirada.

Kaoru al notar este gesto, caminó hasta él y se sentó su lado, abrazándolo - ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó con un tono dulce.

Kenshin permaneció en silencio para después suspirar. – ¿Te molesta que este aquí, en tu habitación? – le preguntó sin quitar su mirada del suelo.

- ¡No! – Contestó de inmediato Kaoru – Me parece un poco extraño, pero no me molesta – continuó.

- ¿Sabes? Kaoru– Habló nuevamente el pelirrojo – En este tiempo que llevamos juntos, cada día crece más mi cariño por ti – Kenshin levantó la mirada, hacia Kaoru – Y hoy puedo estar completamente seguro, al decir que te amo – continuó – Te amo de verdad, más que a nadie.

Kaoru lo miró detenidamente, sin alguna expresión en su rostro – Kenshin – dijo con suavidad, mientras acariciaba el rostro de su novio – Yo...

Kaoru no pudo terminar la frase pues Kenshin empezó a besarla, Kaoru contestó el beso... poco a poco Kenshin fue empujando a Kaoru, hasta quedar recostados sobre la cama, sin interrumpir el beso...

Kaoru sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón, al sentir el cuerpo de Kenshin sobre el de ella, nunca había llegado más allá de los besos y los abrazos con el pelirrojo, pero a pesar se su nerviosismo contestó cada una de las caricias que le hacia el chico...

Kenshin se sentía extasiado, al poder estar más cerca de su novia, deseaba tanto a la chica que no podía resistir más, poco a poco empezó a subir la blusa del pijama de la ojiazul, dejando a la vista del pelirrojo, la parte superior del cuerpo de la pelinegra totalmente descubierta, pasó su mano lentamente por la piel desnuda de la chica, hasta sentir que ella se estremeció...

Al levantar la mirada, se sorprendió por lo que vio... Kaoru estaba estática, con pánico en su mirada... Al notar esto, Kenshin se separó rápidamente de ella, levantándose de la cama, hasta quedar parado frente a ella.

Kaoru, poco a poco se tranquilizo, y se acomodo la blusa regresándola a su lugar, para después sentarse en la orilla de la cama – Lo siento – musitó.

- No tienes nada que sentir – dijo Kenshin mirándola detenidamente – Supongo que me precipité, no debí intentarlo – se disculpó.

Kaoru lo miro un poco apenada, intentó decir algo, pero las palabras simplemente no salieron de su boca.

Kenshin, al notar esto, se acerco hasta ella y se coloco en cunclillas frente a ella – No hay ningún problema de verdad – le dijo sonriéndole – Yo fui el que estuvo mal, el que se precipitó.

Kaoru solo asintió sonriendo levemente.

- ¿Kaoru realmente quieres estar conmigo? – preguntó el pelirrojo, con un tono un tanto triste.

Kaoru tomo el rostro de él con sus manos, y lo atrajo hasta quedar a unos milímetros del suyo – Por supuesto Kenshin, se que debiste decepcionarte por mi reacción ante lo que paso unos momentos antes, pero no es que no quiera estar contigo, es solo que me sorprendió, me tomaste desprevenida – le dijo la pelinegra con dulzura, para finalizar su comentario con un beso.

Esta vez, fue ella quien atrajo a Kenshin hasta quedar nuevamente recostados en la cama.

- ¡Hola¿Hay alguien? – Escucharon el grito, desde la planta baja, ocasionando que Kaoru y Kenshin se separaran nuevamente - ¡¿Kaoru?! – escucharon otro grito.

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

Sayo salió con una gran sonrisa de la enorme biblioteca en la universidad de Tokio, empezó a caminar distraída por los corredores, mirando algunos de los papeles que llevaba en las manos. Tenía ya todo listo, solo entregaría ese ultimo trabajo y estaría libre de la universidad por todo el verano. Al terminar de ordenar los papeles, la castaña miró el reloj de pulsera que llevaba.

- ¡Es tarde! – gritó repentinamente, empezando a correr.

Al doblar por uno de los corredores, choco con alguien más que venia por el otro corredor, ocasionando que Sayo cayera en el piso.

- ¡Deberías fijarte por donde caminas! – escuchó a la joven mujer de cabellera negra, con la que había chocado.

Dicha pelinegra miró sorprendida, a la Sayo, y se quedo estática.

- Lo siento mucho, señorita – dijo Sayo, mientras se levantaba y miraba apenada a la otra joven.

La suave voz de la castaña, pareció sacar de su sorpresa a la pelinegra, ocasionando que pasara de una cara de sorpresa, a una que dibujaba una sonrisa, que a Sayo le pareció un poco extraña, como retorcida…

- ¿Estas ciega? – preguntó la pelinegra, mirando con "¿odio?" se preguntó Sayo.

- Lo lamento mucho señorita – se disculpó nuevamente Sayo aun más apenada.

Algunas personas se detuvieron a ver al par de jóvenes...

- Si no estas ciega¿Por qué diablos no te fijas por donde caminas? – continuó la pelinegra, con el mismo tono despectivo – Hay gente que intenta caminar tranquila por la universidad¿No sabes que no debes correr por los pasillos?

- Si – contestó Sayo, en un susurro, sus mejillas estaban totalmente rojas de la vergüenza que sentía.

De pronto la pelirroja se acerco a Sayo, hasta tomarla de uno de sus brazos y sacudirla – Vale más que no te vuelvas a atravesar en mi camino, por que te vas a arrepentir – amenazó la pelinegra.

El rostro de Sayo se desfiguro en una mueca de dolor.

- ¡Suéltala! – se escuchó la voz ronca de detrás de toda la gente que miraba la escena.

Tanto Sayo que se encontraba bastante asustada y hasta un poco pálida, como la pelinegra, posaron sus miradas en el dueño de la voz.

- Sanosuke – susurró Sayo, al mirarlo.

- He dicho que la sueltes – dijo Sano enojado – ¿No entiendes?

La pelinegra al escucharlo nuevamente, soltó inmediatamente a Sayo.

- ¿Estas bien? – Preguntó Sanosuke con suavidad a la castaña abrazándola - ¡¿Y ustedes que ven?! – les gritó después a los que aun observaban el espectáculo.

Después del último grito de Sano todos continuaron con sus asuntos, despejando el pasillo.

- Vamos Sayo¿tienes que entregar un trabajo no? – comentó Sano, empezando a caminar con la castaña a su lado, no sin antes brindarle una mirada de advertencia a la pelinegra.

- Hay toda clase de locos en esta universidad – comentó Sanosuke a Sayo, cuando iban saliendo de la universidad, rumbo al departamento de la castaña.

- Si, me dio tanta pena – comentó Sayo – Por unos momentos pensé que esa chica me golpearía – continuó – Supongo que es el estrés que se vive en estos últimos días – comentó por ultimo la joven castaña, intentando disculpar a su agresora.

- No te preocupes, seguramente pagara por esto – comentó Sanosuke con seriedad, lo que ocasionó que Sayo lo mirara confundida – Me refiero a que Dios la castigara – Sano comentó después, nervioso.

Sayo sonrió – Si, todos obtienen lo que merecen tarde o temprano – comentó Sayo, para después besar a su novio – Me alegra que las vacaciones hayan llegado – siguió la castaña con sus comentarios – Tendremos más tiempo libre, por lo tanto podremos estar juntos más tiempo.

- Si – respondió Sano al comentario, sonriendo ampliamente – ¿Qué tal si empezamos a disfrutar ese tiempo libre ahora mismo? – dijo el castaño, deteniéndose.

- ¿Ahora? – preguntó Sayo, deteniéndose también.

- Si – le susurró Sanosuke al oído, mientras abrazaba a la castaña, para después besarla en los labios – Ahora – repitió, besándola nuevamente.

Después de varios besos la pareja se separó, empezando a caminar nuevamente.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó Sayo, siguiendo a su apuesto acompañante.

- Es una sorpresa – comentó el castaño guiñándole el ojo...

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

... - ¡Hola¿Hay alguien? – Escucharon el grito, desde la planta baja, ocasionando que Kaoru y Kenshin se separaran nuevamente - ¡¿Kaoru?! – escucharon otro grito.

Kaoru se levanto – Iré a ver quien es, ahora vuelvo – dijo la pelinegra – Espera un momento ¿Bien?

Rápidamente Kaoru salió de la habitación, para después empezar a bajar las escaleras...

- Hola Kaoru, me alegra encontrarte aquí – escuchó Kaoru cuando termino de bajar las escaleras – Pensé que talvez estarías en la universidad.

Kaoru miró hacia la pequeña sala, para ver quien le llamaba – ¡Soujirou! – Kaoru lo saludó animada – Que gusto verte, pensé que estarías de viaje con tu padre – continuó hablando mientras caminaba hasta el castaño, y lo saludaba con un abrazo.

Soujirou contestó el saludo de la pelinegra, para después empezar a hablar – Lamento si te desperté – comentó primero, observando que Kaoru aun estaba en pijama – Misao dejo en una ocasión sus llaves en mi auto, y con ellas entre al departamento – explicó después.

- No importa, ya estaba despierta. Y debo decirte que me alegra que tu tengas esas llaves, pensé que Misao las había dejado en algún otro lugar – comentó después riendo.

Soujirou rió junto con ella, para después caminar hasta el sillón que estaba en el centro de la pequeña sala - ¿No se encuentra Misao? – preguntó.

- No. Debe estar en la universidad aun – respondió la ojiazul, para seguir al castaño, hasta la sala – Si quieres puedes esperarla, pero no se a que hora llegara. Puedes dejarle algún recado si lo deseas – comentó.

- ¡No! – Respondió Soujirou sonriendo nervioso – En realidad venia a buscarte a ti.

Kaoru miró al castaño con curiosidad, mientras él tomaba un paquete que se encontraba sobre el sillón y se lo entregaba a Kaoru – Me pidieron que te lo entregara.

- ¿A mí? – Preguntó Kaoru sorprendida, mientras tomaba el paquete - ¿Pero quien me lo manda? – preguntó.

- Bueno, lo que pasa es que me encontré a... – Soujirou empezó a explicar.

- ¡HOLA! – Un grito inconfundible resonó por todo el departamento, interrumpiendo a Soujirou - ¡YA ESTOY EN CASA! – siguieron los gritos.

No pasaron más de unos cuantos segundos antes de que Misao acompañada de Aoshi, estuviera en la sala. Misao al entrar, miró primeramente a Soujirou quien estaba de espaldas a la entrada, y después miró a su mejor amiga, que estaba sonriendo con un paquete muy bonito en sus manos.

Soujirou cambio su sonrisa nerviosa, por la sonrisa habitual en el, y dio media vuelta para ver a su novia – ¡Misao-chan! – la saludó afectuosamente. El castaño estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre ella, para darle un gran abrazo; pero el gran cuerpo de Aoshi, quien permanecía a lado de Misao, se lo impidió. La sonrisa del castaño desapareció, pues Soujirou miro detenidamente las manos entrelazadas de los recién llegados.

Kaoru, que notó rápidamente que Soujirou dejó su sonrisa, le hizo señas a Misao, quien al captar dichas señas, soltó la mano de Aoshi.

- ¡SOU-CHAN! – Otro gritó de Misao, quien esta vez se lanzó sobre su novio - ¡Te extrañe mucho¡¿Cuándo regresaste?!

Soujirou volvió a sonreír y contestó el abrazo de la chica de trenza.

Aoshi permaneció quieto casi imperceptible para los presentes como una estatua en medio de la sala, pero sentía un gran coraje dentro de él.

- Kaoru ¿Quién llegó? Escuche muchos gritos y, no pude estar más tiempo en la habitación sin saber quien era – se escuchó la voz de Kenshin desde las escaleras.

Kaoru se acercó hasta él, y me dio un pequeño beso – Era Soujirou – le contestó al pelirrojo.

- ¡¿Estabas en la habitación de Kaoru?! – preguntó sorprendida Misao, todos miraron sorprendidos a la pareja, interrogantes - ¡¿Que hacías ahí?!

Tanto Kenshin como Kaoru se sonrojaron – Solo estábamos hablando – dijo Kaoru apenada.

- Kenshin vamos ya, recuerda que tenemos que ir con tu hermana – dijo Aoshi, salvando a Kaoru y a Kenshin de la situación y de Misao quien se disponía a hacer más preguntas.

El pelirrojo asintió, y se despidió de Kaoru con un beso, para después salir de la casa junto con Aoshi. Kaoru también se disculpó, dejando solos a Soujirou y a Misao.

- Misao necesitamos hablar – Dijo Soujirou con seriedad a Misao sentándose en el sillón, en cuanto estuvieron solos – Y no quiero que me interrumpas hasta que yo haya terminado de hablar.

Misao miro interrogante a su novio, para sentarse junto a él - ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó, tragando saliva nerviosa "_¿Se tratara de Aoshi?_" se preguntó a si misma.

- Fui a Kyoto y allá me encontré a Enishi – anunció primero el castaño.

Misao se sintió aliviada de que su novio no sospechara de su relación clandestina, pero luego su preocupación regreso al recordar todas las veces que había hablado Enishi y ella le había colgado, y varios paquetes que estaban en su habitación. Tragó saliva nuevamente "_Estoy en problemas_" pensó.

- El me contó que trato de comunicarse con Kaoru en todo este tiempo, y creo que de alguna manera, tu has impedido que tenga éxito – continuó Soujirou – Estoy casi seguro que tu has estado saboteando a Enishi, para ayudar a tu amiguito pelirrojo. Y debo decirte que estoy muy desilusionado y molesto contigo, no puedo creer que le hicieras eso a Kaoru y a Enishi – siguió esta vez molesto – Aunque de cualquier manera Kaoru pronto será la encargada de juzgarte por eso, el paquete que tenía Kaoru es de parte de Enishi y estoy seguro que en cuanto lo vea, querrá saber de Enishi – Finalizó Soujirou.

Misao permaneció callada, con la mirada en el suelo – Lo siento mucho Sou-chan, yo no quería dañar a nadie, pensé que Enishi no se merecía a Kaoru – comentó en un susurro, a punto de llorar – ¡Además Kaoru merecía otra oportunidad de ser feliz¡Ella era muy infeliz por culpa de Enishi! – continuó Misao esta vez soltando el llanto.

- Tranquila, no llores – le dijo Soujirou – Yo no soy nadie para reclamarte nada sobre el asunto, es a Kaoru a quien debes pedir perdón – le dijo abrazándola – Te dejare para que hables con ella ¿Bien? – finalizó.

Misao asintió, Soujirou se levantó de su lugar y dio un beso a Misao, para después marcharse.

Mientras Kaoru en su habitación, dejaba el paquete sobre la cama, para después meterse al baño a darse una rápida ducha. Al salir se sentó frente al espejo para cepillarse el cabello, pensativa...

- ¡Lo siento! – gritó Misao entrando a la habitación precipitadamente.

Kaoru volteo a verla asustada - ¡¿Qué sucede?! – preguntó la ojiazul.

Misao miró a su amiga y después miro el paquete sobre la cama, intacto "_Aun no lo abre_" suspiró aliviada. – No es nada, solo bromeaba – le dijo a Kaoru quien aun la miraba asustada.

Kaoru siguió cepillando su cabello enojada por la broma de su amiga – No fue nada graciosa – comentó la ojiazul.

Misao miró el paquete "_Tengo que deshacerme de ese paquete antes de que Kaoru lo vea_" pensó...

- ¿Y de quien es el paquete? – indagó Misao.

- No lo se – contestó Kaoru pensativa – Soujirou no me dijo de quien era – dijo después, dejando de cepillarse – Estaba a punto de decírmelo cuando llegaste – comentó mirando curiosa el paquete.

- Ya veo – comentó Misao, con fingida sorpresa.

- Debería de abrirlo, seguramente dentro viene el nombre de la persona que me lo manda, o alguna pista de quien es – comentó Kaoru caminando hasta el paquete, y tomarlo entre sus manos.

- ¡No! – gritó Misao asustada, quitándole el paquete.

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó Kaoru enojada.

- Por que... – empezó a balbucear Misao, nerviosa – Por que... tienes cosas más importantes que hacer – comentó al final sonriendo.

- ¿Cómo que? – preguntó Kaoru aun en tono enojado.

- Pues... – dijo pensativa Misao – Tienes que llamar a Kenshin... – comentó – Yo... yo lo vi muy enojado cuando se marcho – mintió.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó Kaoru preocupada.

- Si, yo me encargare de guardar el paquete hasta que tu tengas tiempo de verlo – dijo Misao caminando hacia el closet de la ojiazul – De cualquier manera Soujirou dijo que no era nada importante – siguió mintiendo la ojiverde –Mejor encárgate de Kenshin – aconsejó – Y después, arreglas las cosas para la cena familiar, recuerda que es mañana – terminó de hablar la chica de trenza, guardando el paquete en el closet – Nos vemos después – Se despidió para después salir de la habitación.

Kaoru se encogió de hombros ignorando el comportamiento extraño de su mejor amiga, para después marcarle a su novio...

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

**¡¡¡Termine!!!**

Después de mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo, aquí esta este capitulo, sinceramente hace mucho tiempo que esta listo como desde abril, pero no había podido subirlo, mil disculpas por eso…

Bueno espero que les haya gustado mucho, en el próximo capitulo habrá varias verdades que Kaoru descubrirá y no pueden perdérselo…

Prometo actualizar en dos semanas…

BYESSSS

**KaOrA-FGV-16**


	18. Capitulo 18 A cenar y de postre una v

**KaOrA-FGV-16:**

¡Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo, y tal como lo prometí después de dos semanas, espero que les guste mucho este capitulo, me esforcé mucho en hacerlo...

Sin más que decir, los dejo con el fic...

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece…

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

**Entre dos amores**

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

**Capitulo 18.- "A cenar… de postre una verdad"**

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

Un nuevo día llego, dando paso un sábado lleno de luz y actividades por realizar, y en el departamento de ciertas chicas, el movimiento empezó desde temprano, eran apenas las 6:30 de la mañana, cuando la castaña empezó a deambular por el departamento, acomodando, limpiando, recogiendo, poniendo, mientras realizaba estas labores tarareaba una cancioncita que había escuchado el día anterior en la radio. Se sentía inmensamente feliz por lo que le esperaba en aquel día.

Eran aproximadamente las ocho, cuando la siguiente chica se levanto, la castaña se encontraba en la cocina y vio que una cabeza se asomaba por la puerta, con la cara adormilada pero sonriente...

- Buen día Sayo – la saludó la ojiazul entrando completamente a la cocina – ¿Qué haces? – preguntó curiosa, sentándose en una de las sillas del pequeño comedor.

- Buen día Kaoru – contestó el saludo la castaña – Estoy preparando el desayuno – continuó hablando – Sanosuke vendrá a desayunar hoy –terminó el comentario con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Que bien! – comentó Kaoru riendo – Por cierto, anoche no te vi llegar, ¿A qué hora llegaste? – preguntó curiosa.

Sayo se sonrojó un poco – Llegue un poco tarde, Sanosuke me llevó a pasear y me preparó una cena muy linda – comentó recordando la noche anterior, causando que una gran sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

- Me alegro mucho – dijo Kaoru con sinceridad.

- ¡¡Ya llegue!! – escucharon el grito masculino, proveniente de la sala.

Ambas chicas fueron hasta la sala, encontrándose en el camino a Misao quien bajaba las escaleras aun un poco dormida.

- Sanosuke podrías no gritar – dijo Misao al recién llegado molesta– Me despertaste.

- Lo siento – comentó el castaño sonriendo – pensé que las tres habían despertado ya.

- No importa – dijo la ojiverde a su amigo – Necesito hablar contigo – le dijo jalándolo hacia las escaleras – En unos minutos bajamos – les indicó a sus amigas que los miraron extrañadas.

Kaoru y Sayo se miraron, para después encogerse de hombros y volver a la cocina...

Mientras Misao y Sanosuke, ya se encontraban en la habitación de la chica.

- ¿Qué te pasa comadreja? ¿Qué quieres decirme? – preguntó el castaño, mirando a su amiga.

- Es que... tengo un pequeño problema y necesito tu ayuda – comenzó a explicar – Pero necesito que no le cuentes a nadie... – continuó – tienes que prometerlo.

- Por supuesto comadreja, sabes que te ayudare en lo que me pidas – se apresuró a decir Sano, interesado.

- Bien, pero no digas nada hasta que termine de contarte ¿Bien? – dijo Misao. El castaño asintió – Lo que sucede es que... ¿Recuerdas a aquel chico que llamó varias veces a Kaoru y que te pedí que le colgaras y que le dijeras que Kaoru no vivía aquí? – preguntó al chica, a lo que su acompañante asintió nuevamente. – Pues lo que pasa que ese chico es Yukishiro. Enishi ha estado intentando comunicarse con Kaoru desde hace tiempo, y le ha mandado regalos y cartas, y bueno yo las he recibido todas y las he escondidó y he colgado cada vez que llama – explicó, a lo que Sanosuke la miró sorprendido – Pero lo hice por Kaoru y Kenshin – se excusó rápidamente – Ellos empezaban a tener algo, y pues si Kaoru se enteraba de que Enishi la buscaba de nuevo, no iba a aceptar a Kenshin... Y Enishi no se merece a Kaoru... Y Kenshin si, el se ha esforzado mucho por hacerla feliz – terminó de explicar.

Sanosuke la miraba sorprendido, y también un molesto, pero aun no comprendía porque Misao le había contado eso – ¿En qué quieres que te ayude? – preguntó con seriedad.

- Pues veras, Soujirou fue a Kyoto con su papá, y se encontró con Enishi... Enishi le comentó sobre sus intentos de comunicarse con Kaoru y le dio un regalo para ella, un paquete... – Empezó a explicar hablando con rapidez – Y pues... pues Soujirou le dio el paquete a Kaoru, ¡pero ella no sabe que es de Enishi por que Soujirou no alcanzó a decírselo! – Continuó – Y pues... Kaoru no ha abierto el paquete, y esta en su habitación... Y necesito que alguien me ayude a sacar ese paquete de ahí para esconderlo, por que si Kaoru lo abre – de pronto los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas a Misao – Si lo abre se va a enterar de lo que hice y me va a odiar el resto de su vida – terminó empezando a llorar descontroladamente.

Sanosuke lo miro aun más molesto, ¿Cómo se le ocurrían tantas tonterías a su amiga? – ¿No crees que seria mejor si le dices la verdad a Kaoru? – le preguntó a la pelinegra – Si se entera después por otra persona se enojara aun más – Sentenció el castaño.

- ¡No! – contestó rápidamente la chica, aun llorando – Porque yo no dejare que se entere.

- Misao yo no puedo hacerle esto a Kaoru, ella debe enterarse – dijo firmemente – Mira que Yukishiro no es mi persona favorita, pero debe saber la verdad – continuó – Además Kaoru esta enamorada de Kenshin ahora – Terminó su argumento.

- Pero... Pero... – Empezó Misao llorando más fuerte, sin saber como convencer a su amigo.

- Pero NADA, No te voy a ayudar y punto – anunció Sanosuke, dispuesto a salir de la habitación de la ojiverde.

- ¡Espera! – Gritó Misao, antes de que el castaño saliera – Piensa bien las cosas, Kaoru empezó a salir con Kenshin solo porque pensó que Enishi no la quería, que se había olvidado de ella – empezó, ocasionando que el castaño se detuviera pensativo. Al notar esto, continuó hablando – Si Kaoru se entera ahora que Enishi aun la quiere y sobre todo hace tiempo intenta hablarle, correrá a sus brazos y dejara a Kenshin. Solo te pido que me ayudes para darle tiempo a Kenshin, tiempo para que Kaoru se enamore realmente de él, y se olvide por completo de Enishi – Terminó.

Sanosuke permaneció pensativo unos minutos, dudando entre aceptar o no.

- Por favor – le rogó la chica de trenza entre sollozos.

Sanosuke respiró hondo – Esta bien – cedió resignado – Te ayudare, pero no me involucres cuando Kaoru se entere de todo.

- ¡¡SI!! – contestó Misao, pasando drásticamente del llanto a una gran sonrisa – Te lo prometo – dijo levantando solemnemente una mano.

Sanosuke miró a Misao con desconfianza unos segundos, para después sonreír - ¿Y que tienes planeado? – preguntó.

Misao sonrió también – Pues... es muy sencillo, cuando nos vayamos a la cena familiar tu te quedas aquí y vas por el paquete, esta en el closet de Kaoru, y lo traes aquí a mi habitación, lo metes en mi closet – Misao contó su "gran plan"...

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

En la casa de los Saito, Tokio caminaba de un lugar a otro de la cocina, preparando todo para la cena de esa noche, Saito quien estaba sentado en el comedor de la cocina, solo la miraba ir y venir, con seriedad. Desde el día en que Saito había descubierto que Tokio dejó a Yumi ver a Kaoru, y tras la discusión que habían tenido, ambos habían estado muy distantes uno del otro, sus comentarios se habían limitado a saludos y comentarios sin importancia.

Saito estaba a punto de volverse loco por esta situación, definitivamente no soportaba estar tan alejado de su esposa, tanta seriedad por parte de ella lo irritaba. Anoche mientras Tokio dormía y él la observaba, había tomó la decisión de disculparse con ella por todo lo que había pasado. Quería que las cosas regresaran a la normalidad.

- Tokio – la voz de Saito, resonó en la cocina, interrumpiendo el silencio que había permanecido.

Tokio detuvo su labor, y dio media vuelta para ver a su marido - ¿Sí? – preguntó fríamente.

- Lamento mucho, el enojarme y discutir contigo – dijo Saito – Lamento la forma en que te hable el otro día – Explicó – Ya no aguanto más esta situación, necesito que todo vuelva a la normalidad entre nosotros, extraño mucho hablar contigo con tranquilidad, sobre las cosas… sobre cualquier cosa – finalizó.

Tokio lo miró por unos segundos con seriedad, para después sonreír – Bien, yo también estaba enfadada de esta situación, no me agrada estar molesta contigo – explicó, acercándose a Saito – Solo espero que entiendas que Kaoru siempre a necesitado de Yumi, aun que no te guste la idea – dijo la mujer.

Saito asintió – Esta bien, haré mi mayor esfuerzo para que Yumi tenga su oportunidad con Kaoru – dijo con resignación.

- Por eso te quiero tanto – dijo Tokio besando a su marido – Sabía que te darías cuenta de tú error.

El timbre de la puerta resonó en la casa…

- Debe ser Yumi – dijo Tokio dirigiéndose hacia la puerta – La invite a que me ayudara con la cena, ahora vuelvo – dijo caminando hacia la entrada de la casa.

Saito no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado, pero respiro profundo, controlándose.

Pocos minutos después Tokio regreso a la cocina, esta vez acompañada por Yumi.

- Buen día Saito – saludó la recién llegada.

- Buen día – contestó secamente Saito – Las dejo para que trabajen – dijo después – Estaré en mi despacho – tras estas palabras salio de la cocina dejando a las dos mujeres solas.

- Estoy tan emocionada – comento Yumi – Espero que todo salga bien esta noche.

- Seguro que así será – comentó Tokio sonriéndole.

Después de un par de horas todo estaba listo para la cena…

- Bueno, debo irme, regresare a tiempo para la cena – comentó Yumi – Nos veremos dentro de un rato – se despidió.

- Bien, no llegues tarde – le indicó Tokio.

A lo que Yumi asintió, para después salir de la casa…

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

La tarde dio paso a una hermosa puesta de sol, que llenó la ciudad de tonalidades rojizas, que la hacían lucir más bella que nunca. Taka Sadashirou miraba por la ventana este hermoso espectáculo de la naturaleza, mientras movía sus manos impaciente, nerviosa se podría decir. Había pasado todo el día preparando la cena de bienvenida para su hijo, y ya estaba todo listo, solo faltaba que él llegara.

- Veo que tomaste en cuenta mi consejo de reconquistar a papá – escuchó el comentario desde las escaleras.

La mujer, miro a su joven hija terminar de bajar las escaleras, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro – No tengo idea a que te refieres querida – contestó al comentario de su hija.

- Bueno es que eso parece, luces fabulosa – comentó la chica sonriendo en tono burlón – Hacia mucho tiempo que no te arreglabas tanto para cenar – terminó su comentario.

- Tonterías – negó Taka – Si me arregle tanto es por que… - comentó quedándose pensativa - …Es por tú hermano – dijó al final.

- Si claro – habló Tomoe con voz sarcástica.

La madre estaba a punto de protestar nuevamente cuando se escucho el ruido de un coche que entraba a la casa, Taka lanzó una mirada de advertencia a su hija, antes de levantarse y acomodar su ropa.

- Yo abriré – dijo Tomoe, ignorando la mirada de su madre – Deben ser mi papa y mi hermano.

Taka respiro hondo, al ver a su hija desaparecer rumbo a la puerta de entrada "_¿Estaba nerviosa?_", se preguntó confundida.

- ¡Mamá! – Escuchó el llamado de su hijo – Te vez preciosa.

- Y tú te vez muy tan lindo, Enishi, cada día eres más guapo – dijo acercándose hasta el chico y darle un gran abrazo.

- Gracias mamá – dijo Enishi – Te he extrañado mucho.

- ¿Y a mi no me das un abrazo? – Dijo Kajiki interrumpiendo la escena – Yo también te extrañaba mujer.

La cara de desagrado de Taka no se hizo esperar – Kajiki – saludó secamente.

- Que bienvenida tan desagradable, si sigues así no volveré a esta casa – le dijo Kajiki a su ex-mujer.

- Mejor para mi – habló esta vez Taka, irritada.

- Papá – dijó Enishi.

- Mamá – dijó Tomoe.

- Lo siento – dijeron los dos padres al mismo tiempo.

Media hora más tarde, los cuatro estaban sentados en el comedor, comiendo con tranquilidad.

- Esta delicioso mamá – comentó Enishi – Extrañaba tú comida, nadie cocina tan bien como tú – dijo feliz, entre bocado y bocado.

- Gracias querido – Me alegra mucho que te guste tanto, yo extrañaba cocinar para ustedes – dijo sonriendo.

- Enishi tiene razón tu comida no es tan mala, pero tampoco es la mejor – dijo Kajiki, saboreando la comida.

Taka lo miro fulminantemente – Me vas a decir que tu mujer cocina mejor – hablo enojada.

- Pues si un poco – contestó Kajiki sin prestarle demasiada atención – Mejor dicho bastante – habló por segunda vez, mirando a Taka con una sonrisa en sus labios, sabiendo que la haría enojar.

- Pues al menos yo… - empezó el comentario Taka furiosa mientras se levantaba de su asiento, para después detener sus palabras, y volverse a sentar.

- Si vas a decir algo dilo – le habló Kajiki subiendo su tono de voz - ¿Al menos tu, que?

- Al menos yo… - Repitió Taka, mirando con odio a Kajiki.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Repitió Kajiki.

Los dos jóvenes miraban a sus padres, desilusionados y asombrados a la vez…

- ¡Al menos yo nunca te engañe! – Gritó Taka mientras se ponía de pie nuevamente, cediendo ante la presión de su ex-esposo – Al menos yo no te engañe con un amante de mi pasado.

Todo quedo en silencio después de las últimas palabras. La mirada de Taka se fue suavizando, y bajo hasta el suelo, mientras ella caía pesadamente sobre su silla.

- Lo siento No quise decir eso – se disculpo Taka después de varios minutos de silencio.

Las miradas se posaron en el señor Yukishiro. Quien miraba a la madre de sus hijos detenidamente.

- Esta bien, te perdono – dijo al final el hombre – Se que solo lo dices por que estas celosa de Tae – continuo hablando – Pero espero que no se te ocurra repetir esas palabras – Kajiki se puso de pie – Tu eres mejor que ella, si eso te hace feliz – terminó de hablar con una voz seca, después salio del comedor…

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

Mientras tanto, en la casa de los Saito, las chicas habían llegado hacia unos minutos, y eran sometidas al interrogatorio acostumbrado por parte del hombre de la casa…

- Si papá, ya te dijimos que nuestras vidas han estado llenas de tareas y trabajos de la escuela, por el fin de curso – dijo por tercera vez Kaoru a su padre – Y nada más que eso, estuvimos muy ocupadas en la escuela.

- Saito, no molestes tanto a las chicas, se supone que las visitas que hacen a los padres deben ser alegres, y tu las haces tan desagradables, ocasionaras que ya no quieran venir – dijo Souzo, reprimiendo a su amigo.

- No te metas Souzo – sentencio Saito.

Las tres chicas (_Kao, Misao y Sayo_), miraron la escena entre los hombres y empezaron a reír. Las risas de todos y peleas entre Souzo y Saito continuaron unos minutos más, hasta que el timbre de la puerta principal sonó.

- Yo abro – dijo Kaoru, dirigiéndose a la entrada de la casa. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una mujer, la miro detenidamente y recordó quien era, era la madrastra de Soujirou.

- Buenas noches señora Seta – saludó Kaoru con una sonrisa.

- Buenas noches Kaoru – correspondió Yumi el saludo – Llámame Yumi, por favor.

El silencio invadió el lugar, hasta que Tokio apareció – Yumi por fin llegas, pasa por favor – le indicó a la recién llegada.

Ante las palabras de su madrastra, Kaoru abrió completamente la puerta para dejar pasar a la invitada.

Poco después de la llegada de Yumi, llegó Sanosuke quien fue reprimido por Saito por su tardanza. Tras este incidente la cena fue servida en el comedor principal, todo estuvo muy animado entre bromas de los hombres Sagara, reprimendas de Saito y risas de las mujeres presentes.

- Iré por el postre – anuncio Tokio – Ahora vuelvo.

- Te acompaño – dijo Yumi, siguiendo a Tokio.

- Ya es hora Yumi – dijo Tokio, mientras colocaba los pastelillos sobre una charola – Saito me dijo que se lo diría mientras se sirviera el postre, debes mantenerte tranquila, Kaoru es una chica muy buena y dulce, seguro te entenderá.

Tras este comentario, ambas mujeres regresaron al comedor, y entregaron los postres a todos los presentes.

- Bien hay algo muy importante que debo decir – dijo Saito, alzando un poco la voz, para que todos guardaran silencio – Kaoru… - dijo haciendo una pausa, captando la atención de su hija en particular – Es… sobre tu madre… - El corazón de la chica se acelero, al igual que el de su madre – Ella no esta muerta…

Todos los jóvenes presentes abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, ante la confusión. Misao por debajo de la mesa tomo la mano de su mejor amiga, para brindarle su apoyo.

- Ella esta viva, y esta aquí – continúo Saito – Yumi es tu madre – terminó Saito, obteniendo una caricia de apoyo por parte de su esposa.

Yumi miraba atentamente a Kaoru, esperando por su reacción ante la noticia. De un segundo a otro todos los ojos estaban sobre la ojiazul.

Kaoru permaneció quieta, poco a poco, su respiración se fue agitando – No – negó con voz suave levantándose – No bromees papá.

- No es una broma hija, Kaoru – Habló Yumi con desesperación, ante la reacción de Kaoru – Yo soy tu madre, he querido decírtelo desde hace mucho tiempo, he querido abrazarte… y… y… - Yumi no dijo nada más porque las lagrimas y el llanto la inundaron.

Kaoru miró a todos los presentes, primero a sus amigos Misao, Sayo y Sanosuke que la miraban detenidamente preocupados; después paso su mirada a su "tío" Souzo, que igualmente la miraba y quien al ver que tenía la atención de la pelinegra le hizo señas para que se sentara de nuevo; continuo su recorrido entre los presentes observando esta vez a Tokio, quien miro a la chica con cariño y al igual que Souzo le indico que tomara asiento; pero Kaoru no hizo caso de la petición y posó su mirada esta vez en su padre, la persona en la cuál siempre había confiado, la que ella había creído era la única persona con la que contaba, pero no era así tenía a su madre, que no estaba muerta, y estaba sentada en la mesa ese día, miró a su padre levantarse también, y pudo notar que le estaba hablando, pero no lo escuchaba; Kaoru empezó a retroceder poco a poco, mientras todos la observaban; de un segundo a otro empezó a correr hasta salir de la casa, siendo seguida por Sanosuke y Misao.

Minutos después Sanosuke y Misao regresaron.

- Se perdió no la hemos podido encontrar – anunció Sano, al entrar.

Misao fue hasta su madre abrazándola…

- Ella estará bien – dijo Souzo – Talvez fue a su departamento, ¿Sanosuke por qué no vas a verificar?

- Claro- dijo Sano, caminando hacia la salida nuevamente – Yo les aviso si la encuentro o no.

- Yo le llamare a Kenshin talvez fue con él – dijo Sayo tomando el teléfono y alejándose de los presentes…

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

Kaoru corrió lo más rápido que pudo, escucho cómo Misao y Sanosuke corrían tras ella, corrió tanto como pudo hasta ver frente a ella un pequeño parque, corrió más rápido hasta introducirse entre los árboles del parque, unos segundos después, escucho los pasos y gritos de Misao. Kaoru al notar la cercanía de su amiga, se coloco tras uno de los grandes árboles, tratando de esconderse, no quería ver ni hablar con nadie, necesitaba estar sola.

Misao se detuvo cerca del árbol donde Kaoru se ocultaba, apoyo sus brazos sobre sus rodillas, tratando de normalizar su respiración, cuando logro regularizar su reparación, empezó a voltear para todos lados, intentando encontrar una pista de Kaoru. Unos cuantos segundos después llego Sanosuke quien se detuvo frente a Misao.

- ¿La encontraste? – preguntó Sano, con la respiración entrecortada.

- No, creo que se fue hacia otro lado, lo mejor será irnos a casa, para que los demás nos ayuden a buscarla – indico Misao.

Sanosuke solo asintió, para después empezar a caminar en dirección a la casa de los Saito, acompañado por Misao.

Kaoru respiro profundamente mientras se resbalaba por el tronco del árbol hasta quedar sentada, y empezó a llorar. El llanto, los pequeños suspiros y sollozos de Kaoru inundaron el silencio del parque... Al igual que los pequeños susurros que expresaban la confusión de la ojiazul...

Mientras Kaoru lloraba, una sombra pasaba cerca de ella, caminando con nostalgia al ver ese lugar que le traía tantos recuerdos... la persona se detuvo justo del otro lado del árbol donde se encontraba Kaoru.

La sombra se quedó ahí unos minutos escuchando el llanto de Kaoru, hasta que sintió un nudo en la garganta... Poco a poco, con mucha cautela para no incomodar a la chica que lloraba, la sombra rodeo el árbol, tratando de conocer a la fuente de aquel llanto, hasta quedar justo frente a Kaoru...

- Kaoru – susurró la sombra al ver a la chica recargada en el árbol que emanaba un gran dolor...

Kaoru, no se percato de la presencia de aquella persona hasta que escucho su nombre por segunda vez, y aquel susurro, hizo clic en su cerebro, trayéndole de inmediato una imagen a su mente, lentamente alzo la mirada hasta toparse con aquella persona, mirándolo asombrada, intento articular el nombre de aquella persona pero sus labios no se movieron...

- Kaoru – volvió a escuchar Kaoru el mismo susurro que la llamaba, mientras la persona que estaba frente a ella se sentaba frente a ella y le tomaba sus manos - ¿Estas bien? ¿Por qué lloras?

- Enishi – consiguió Kaoru llamar a aquella persona.

- Si, soy yo – le dijo el peliblanco, mientras le acariciaba el rostro con una de sus manos - ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? -volvió a preguntar el chico preocupado.

- Ella... Ella – empezó a repetir Kaoru mientras el llanto la inundaba nuevamente – Ella está...viva – dijo antes de abrazar al chico, y desahogar todo su sufrimiento...

Enishi acariciaba lentamente el negro cabello de Kaoru una y otra vez, mientras la chica reposaba en su pecho, ambos se encontraban sentados uno a lado del otro en el árbol donde el chico encontró a la ojiazul, el peliblanco estaba recargado en el árbol, mientras que Kaoru tenía su cabeza sobre el pecho del chico.

Kaoru había ido disminuyendo el llanto, que se había convertido en leves sollozos casi inaudible en intervalos, y Enishi solo se dedicaba a acariciarle la cabeza, tratando de consolarla. Tenían varias horas sentados en ese lugar, en las que Kaoru había contado a Enishi, todo lo sucedido esa noche en su casa.

Kaoru se movió entre los brazos de Enishi, ocasionando que el chico alejara sus brazos de la chica, Kaoru abandonó su lugar en el pecho del chico, para sentarse enderezando su espalda y mirar detenidamente al chico, analizando o buscando algo en él...

- ¿Cuándo regresaste? – Preguntó la chica, su voz sonó un poco áspera por el llanto, por lo que aclaro su garganta antes de continuar hablando – Contéstame – pidió de manera suave.

- Regrese hoy en la tarde – contestó Enishi, sonriendo levemente – Te lo decía en la carta que estaba dentro del paquete que te envíe con Soujirou – aclaró - ¿No te entrego el paquete? – Le preguntó preocupado.

Kaoru se quedo pensando, antes de contestar, él le acababa de decir que el paquete que Soujirou le entrego, era de parte suya, ella no lo sabía, nisiquiera había abierto ese paquete...

- Kaoru – habló Enishi, esperando una respuesta de la chica - ¿no te entregó el paquete? – volvió a preguntar.

- Sí – contestó Kaoru al fin – Pero... – empezó, mientras unas cuantas lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos – Pero... yo no lo sabía.

- Tranquila no llores – dijo acariciándole el rostro - ¿Qué es lo que no sabías? - dijo Enishi confundido.

- No sabía que tu me mandabas ese paquete – contestó dejando de llorar – Sou-chan no alcanzo a decirme quien mandaba el paquete, Misao nos interrumpió y se llevó a Sou-chan – explicó.

- Misao – dijo Enishi, pensativo, mientras una mueca de desagrado aparecía en su rostro, ¿Podría ser posible que ella... que Misao...?...

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

**¡¡¡C A P I T U L O T E R M I N A D O!!!**

Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad lo reescribí varias veces por que no me terminaba de gustar en fin... dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, reclamos, lo que gusten )...

Gracias a: _Alexandra Shinomori_, y a _gabyhyatt_ Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, les prometo que para el próximo capitulo habrá más de Misao y Aoshi.

Cuídense...

Hasta el próximo Capitulo...

**KaOrA-FGV-16**


End file.
